Blood, Tears and Gold
by geek.i.am
Summary: Dean Winchester was a hunter and lived two separate lives; one in the real world where monsters existed and the other, a lie. But when Castiel Novak, a shy boy, stumbles into his life, Dean realises that the line between his two lives isn't as defined as he first thought, and can easily become blurred. Destiel. High school AU.
1. Meet the Novaks

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Hey everyone! This is my first Supernatural fic. so please, no flames! I love Destiel so much I just had to write my own story. **  
**Just to make it clear now, Castiel is human and Dean is a hunter. Dean and Cas are 16 and Sam is 12. **  
**I'm trying to write this as if they're living in America (which they are) but I apologise if I get any details wrong about the schools etc. because I'm British and we probably do things differently. :)**  
**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

**Chapter One**

"GABRIEL, you BETTER not have touched my HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. It was first thing in the morning and he could already hear shouting. He loved his siblings, he really did, but sometimes they got on his nerves.

Like this morning, it was Castiel's first day at his new school, which was stressful enough, without having to deal with family problems on top.

"Hey Cas." Anna greeted as he slunk down the stairs after getting dressed in his room. "Ready for school?"

Anna was definitely the most considerate out of all his siblings and she always knew how to make things better. It must be a girl thing, she being the lady of the house and all.

"I guess." Castiel muttered and took his seat at the table, helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl.

Anna smiles kindly. "Oh cheer up Cas, it's only the first day. How bad can it be? No one even knows you here, you just have to make a good first impression." She pulls the milk carton from the fridge and hands it to her brother.

Castiel accepts the carton and pours a good amount into his glass, taking a large gulp and letting out a sigh. "The first day's always the worst Anna and you know it! How am I supposed to make a good first impression! Everybody will already have friends and I'll be left on my own." He held his head in his hands. "It's just going to be a repeat of last year, I know it!"

Suddenly a pair of hands slammed down onto the table in front of him, making Castiel jump right out of his seat.

Anna was staring at him determinedly, her eyes blazing. "You listen to me right now." She commanded and pointed at the seat he had recently vacated. "Sit." Castiel slipped back onto the chair without question, his gaze hung low. Anna pulled his chin upwards gently so her brother's blue eyes were locked onto hers. "Castiel, you are an amazing person. You are a beautiful, wonderful person. What happened last year was due to a bunch of fucked up bastards who were simply jealous of you're success. Okay? It's not going to happen here, or anywhere, ever again! You've got Gabe and Michael with you this time. You have got to be brave Cas and face your demons. That's the only way they're going to go away."

Castiel nodded, still unsure. His confidence had be knocked so much last year he no longer felt 5'8 when he walked anywhere, he felt ant-sized. He might have gotten over most of his depression caused by bullying, but that doesn't mean he was going to skip down the street and act like everything was okay again. It took time to recover from these types of things.

"Hello, Kansas!" Gabriel sang as he bounced down the stairs. "Heya Cassy!" And brought his little brother's head into a head lock and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Gabe!" Anna scolded sharply.

The eighteen year-old looked up at her expectantly. "What?" And let go of Castiel's head, allowing him to continue eating his apple.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I was in the middle of talking to Cas."

"Cool." Gabriel replied whilst pouring himself a large bowl of lucky charms topped with five spoonfuls of sugar. "Not sex again, right?" He added, speaking through a large mouthful.

Castiel's face burned a bright red as he said this and Gabriel winked at him.  
"Urgh! For God's sake Gabriel, can you try to behave for just a minute!" Anna cried and Gabriel shrugged, not seeing the problem. "I was talking to him about last year."

Gabriel's demeanour suddenly changed at this last statement. "Oh." He placed his spoon down in his now empty bowl and clapped Castiel twice on the back. "Don't you worry lil' bro, I'm gonna take good care of you, and when Mikeys not busy preaching, he'll be there for you as well. Anyone who tries to take a swing at you, Cassy, is asking for a serving of Hell's pranks and a face full of Gabe-fist!" And Gabriel punched the air all around him dramatically for affect.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics and Anna hit up the back of his head, smiling brightly.

"Morning Castiel, I see you've decided to show yourself at last. Have you eaten? We should probably be leaving now. I don't want to be late." Michael told them formally after entering the kitchen.

He was dressed in a light blue shirt, grey slacks and a matching jacket. His dark hair was combed neatly and he held a black leather briefcase in his left hand.

Gabriel whistled loudly and flashed him a cheeky grin. "Wow Mikey, you clean up gooood." And Anna giggled quietly. "And you Gabriel-" Michael started, taking in what he sibling was wearing.

"Have an atrocious sense of fashion." He finished. "I gather you are both ready?" Michael asked, aiming the question at the two boys.

Castiel nodded quietly and stood up grabbing his v-necked jumper from the banister and draping his satchel over his shoulder, stopping to check that all his required items were still in there. Gabriel on the other hand skipped along the corridor to the games room singing 'Rudolf' and returned moments later with a black backpack and a green beanie hat.

"Let's do this thing!" He shouted, leading the trio out onto the drive and on their way.

XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once Michael had parked in his allocated 'teacher's' space, Castiel managed to get a good look at the place. The school grounds seemed to be quite extensive. The main building was tall and modern looking and he got only a glimpse of the playing field out behind.

Castiel sighed. It was going to be a long year.

"What's wrong with you're face Gabriel?" Michael asked seriously noting Gabriel's strange expression. His younger brother's eyebrows were scrunched together tightly, so much, he almost looked in pain.

"I'm trying to make a decision." Gabriel replied.

"Well don't strain yourself." Michael advised, smirking slightly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his arm around Castiel's shoulder as his brother caught back up with them as they entered the school building.

"What is this decision you are trying to make, Gabriel, that appears to be so difficult?" Castiel asked softly, intrigued to know why his brother looked so uncomfortable.

"I'm trying to decide whether having Mikey teaching us is a good thing or whether it's going to be extremely uncool..."

"I guess that depends on your perspective." Castiel answered.

"No..." Gabriel told him. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "It depends on how epic a teacher Michael is." Gabriel finished, pinching his older brother's cheek, sporting a cheesy grin. "You better be good by the way, my rep will totally be affected if you're an ass."

"I don't think your reputation, Gabriel, is the most important thing in the world." Michael snapped.

Castiel's mouth twitched as he watched Gabriel pout.

"Well Cassy's on my side! He doesn't want to be known as the kid with the geeky jack-ass teacher for an older brother."

Castiel shook his head briefly. "I don't want to be brought into this."

By this time they'd reached the reception and Michael introduced himself as their newest staff member and signed the boys in at the same time.

"Here you go dear, this is your timetable, down here is your homeroom number and this here is your locker number." The receptionist smiled warmly at Castiel and he couldn't help but feel nervous, not liking the attention. She held a hand out, from which dangled a shiny key. Castiel presumed this key was for his locker so reached out and took it cautiously.

Michael had left Castiel and Gabriel in the office telling them he'd meet them after school to take them home. Unsure of what he should do, Castiel followed Gabriel through the corridors filled with blue lockers and swarming with students.

With the rising pressure of having to deal with people, Castiel stepped closer to Gabriel, so he was practically standing on his feet. Gabriel noticed this and placed his hand affectionately on his brother's shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"Well this is my locker Cassy, 106. What number they give you?"

Castiel unfolded his sheet of paper. "324." He muttered.

"Sheesh dude. That's a mile away!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You want be to walk you over?" He sensed that Castiel might appreciate the extra support since it was the first day but was surprised when his little brother shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Gabriel." Castiel looked nervously over to the other end of the corridor and bit his lip.

"Oookay. If you're sure. See you at lunch?"

"Yes..."

Gabriel watched as the sixteen year old wandered off into the crowd and spoke a silent pray in his head that his day would go okay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel did managed to find his locker, quite easily actually and his homeroom was just as easy to find. He spent a minute standing outside of the room psyching himself up for the challenge ahead, then slowly pulled on the handle and opened the door.

As soon as he walked in the loud chatter that had previously filled the large room disappeared. Castiel kept his eyes on the floor and silently found a vacant seat at the back of the room and sat down. People's eyes stayed on him for while before turning back to their friends. He wasn't sure whether they were talking about him or not but just focused his gaze on the desk.

Castiel didn't even notice another presence next to him until he was poked sharply on the shoulder. He jumped at the unexpected physical contact and turned his head to see there was a boy sitting next to him.

"Hi. I see you're new." It was a statement rather than a question and this unnerved Castiel further. Was it so obvious that he was new? How long would it take before everyone finds out his weakness and starts using it for their own gain? Was it going to be like last year because if it was he wasn't sure if he could handle it. What if-

He was so busy worrying that Castiel had completely forgotten someone had spoken to him. "Hello? Hellooooo?" A voice snapped him back into reality.

"Pardon?" He asked, his eyes comically wide.

The boy next to him chuckled at his antics. "Day dream a lot then?" He asked.

Castiel looked at him. The boy had short spiky brunette hair and brown eyes. "No, I don't daydream." Castiel replied honestly and not entirely sure what he'd done to give that impression.

"Oh I just thought you might because you, you know, blanked out a bit. No biggy. I'm Chuck by the way."

Shocked at the fact this boy was talking to him at all, let alone introducing himself to him, Castiel felt awkward. He was already out of his depth. "Castiel. My name's Castiel." his voice came out rougher than he intended and Castiel cleared is throat to avoid it happening again.

"Castiel... I like it. It's unusual." Chuck replied thoughtfully. "Angel of Thursday, right?"

Impressed, Castiel just nodded, indicating that Chuck was correct and watched him smile widely.

"I'm into theology and mythology and stuff so... And my Mum's a total Bible nerd, I kinda get it from her I think."

Castiel was just listening, nodding on the occasion. By the time the bell rang for first lesson he had become quite acquainted to Chuck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel's first lesson was Biology, which he found reasonably interesting and enjoyed the fact the teacher hadn't made a point of telling everyone he was new. Second lesson was Art and the third had been English.

During recess Castiel dropped the books he no longer needed off in his locker and Chuck found him and dragged him back to their homeroom and they spent their time conversing and learning about each other. Castiel even managed to tell Chuck about his life, not too much, but told him about his different siblings. That wasn't a touchy subject.

It was now lunchtime and Castiel hadn't seen Gabriel since before lessons had started. After relieving themselves of their bags, Chuck led Castiel to the cafeteria where they lined up for lunch.  
Castiel, once again, found himself filled with nausea as he looked around at all the people. He was sure they were staring at him, but then again that might just be paranoia.

He spotted Gabriel sitting over on a table the opposite side of the room. It appeared that he had made some friends and was happily engaged in loud conversation with them.

Chuck went to sit down on a table near one of the large windows beckoning Castiel over. There was a girl sitting opposite him that Castiel hadn't met but vaguely recognised her from his Art class. Hesitantly, Castiel took the seat next to Chuck and furthest away from the girl.

"This is Castiel." Chuck announced. "He's new."

"EEEP!" The girl let out a high pitched squeal sending Castiel flying off his seat in shock knocking over his tray and spilling his lunch down his shirt. "Oh my God." The girl whispered as she and Chuck rushed over to help him up.

"You okay man?" Chuck asked him, concerned. "Didn't hit your head did you?"

Castiel shook his head, too embarrassed to speak. He looked down to see his white shirt covered in spaghetti and fought to keep the hot tears from leaking down his face. He sat down on his seat again and kept his eyes on the table.  
The girl had placed his tray back on the table along with his food, though most of it was still on the floor and she looked over at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, I got so excited to here that you were new and Chuck was talking about you all through Chemistry so I figured you must be amazing because he rarely ever talks to anyone unless it's me and-"

"It's okay, really." Castiel blurted out quickly. Whoever this girl was, was a chatterbox and Castiel really didn't need that right now.

"Oh well, yes. Okay then. I'm Becky by the way." And she held out her hand.  
Castiel ignored it and stared around the room. He caught the gaze of some older students and watched as a girl turned ti her friend and whispered something in her ear. Her friend turned around to look at Castiel and giggled quietly and poked the boy next to her. It only took a few second before their whole group was staring over, laughing and pointing.

Castiel felt his face burn up and he swept the room with his eyes to find Gabriel. He couldn't. He didn't hear what Chuck and Becky were saying to him. His mind went into panic mode overload and the pressure building up behind his eyes was almost too painful to bare. Soon enough Castiel started to hyperventilate and tears blurred his vision.

Chuck was about to put his hand on Castiel's arm but Castiel jerked away, scared once again. He couldn't trust these people. He couldn't trust anyone. Where the hell was Gabriel!

And before he even knew what he was doing, Castiel had risen from his seat and bolted towards the door.

**So how was it? Good, bad? x Please review, thanks. **


	2. Along came the Winchester

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Two**

**Just so you know... a jumper, in Great Britain, is the equivalent of a pullover or sweater in the US. Just thought I'd clear that up from the last chapter, in case you were confused. X**

Castiel slammed open the bathroom door and ran inside. His breathing had slowed down a little but it was still a lot faster than normal. He stared at himself in the mirror. He noted the large red stain down the front of his shirt. Should've just had an apple, he thought bitterly. He saw how the large tear streaks rolled down his face and how his eyes were red and puffy. How could he have been so stupid as to talk to people, sit with people. He'd betrayed himself in doing so.

"Idiot." He muttered darkly and slammed his fists down onto the counter as hard as he could and enjoyed the jolt of pain that spread up his arms.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opened and Castiel, shocked, turned round to look so fast that he lost his footing and fell flat on the floor.

A boy stood there, a look of complete surprise etched on his face. "Hey man, didn't see you there. You okay?" He asked, concerned, and took a step towards Castiel.

Seeing how the other boy was steadily approaching him, Castiel, in a blind panic, scrambled backwards and fast as he could, his back colliding with the wall behind him painfully. "No." He choked out, tears once again falling freely. "Stop."

The boy stopped moving forward and just stared at Castiel curiously. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed.

"Gabriel-" Castiel managed to say through his emotions.

The boy knelt in front of him and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder comfortingly, only Castiel didn't think so. In fact, he stood up shaking, his eyes blood-shot and wide in fear. The boy recoiled, not expecting the sudden movement.

Castiel seized the boy's moment of confusion and took the opportunity to sprint for the door.

The boy gazed after him. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, before going to pee, look of concern still painted on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gabriel, as promised, had expected to Castiel at lunch. It was now fifteen minutes into lunch break and there was no sign of his little brother. And of course, this was worrying him, something must've of happened. After excusing himself from is new pals, he got up from the lunch table and left in search for Castiel.

As he walked down the nearly empty corridor, Gabriel was becoming ever more frantic. He had raided every class room and still found no sign of his brother. Pushing open the door to the men's room he quickly glanced around the room. No Castiel. He sighed and started to back out of the room when a voice called out to him.

"Hey. Hey!"

Gabriel turned round, only to be faced by a tall guy, well taller than him, with short spikey blond hair, hazel eyes and freckles. "Hi..." Gabriel replied, distracted with the fact his brother was missing.

"You don't happen to be looking for a guy are you?" The boy asked.

Gabriel instantly zoned in fully. "Yeah. What'd he look like?"

"Kinda short, black hair, blue eyes-"

"Yeah yeah! Where'd he go?" Gabriel urged him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The boy ran his hands through his hair. "Um... I think he went that way, but I can't be sure, he took off pretty quick. I'll help you look if ya like?"

Gabriel nodded. "Okay, whatever. You said he went right?"

"Yeah. I think."

So the two spent the rest of their lunch break searching and eventually they found him, with only five minutes to spare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After leaving the bathroom, Castiel had run blindly through the school, unaware of his surroundings. He ended up huddled in a shaded corner on the roof of the school, not entirely sure of how he got there.

Today had been a disaster, just as he knew it would. Castiel couldn't believe Anna had convinced him to return to school, he should've pushed harder to get home schooled. It was a stupid mistake but Castiel was positive that he could get Anna to agree to allowing him to drop out is he wanted. Then there was Michael, and that was a different story. Education, to Michael, was the most important thing and he would never let Castiel get away with dropping out. Never.

Castiel listened to the noises of the rest of the school outside, chatting, laughing, shouting. A pang of jealousy rang through his body. Castiel wished he could be like that, be like them, happy and care-free. Thinking like that just sent a new wave of tears and Castiel coughed and spluttered at the strength of it.

So engulfed in his thoughts, Castiel didn't even hear the door open behind him or the footsteps of people approaching.

Gabriel turned to the guy next to him, whose name he learnt was Dean. "Just wait here okay, that's gotta be him over there and no offence, but you might scare him off."

Dean shrugged. "It's cool man, I get it. I'll be here if ya need me."

Gabriel walked over to his brother, his heart breaking at the sight of him crying in the corner. Slowly and hesitantly he slid down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He could feel he brother shake beneath him and wipe the tears away furiously with his hands.

"Hey Cassie." Gabriel greeted softly.

Castiel sniffed. "Hey." He mumbled. "You found me."

"Course I found you lil' bro." Gabriel chimed. "You can't hide from me, ever! Now, whatcha sulking like a little girl for? Eh? Where's that cheesy grin?" He turned back and winked at Dean, even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

Dean watched the two of them carefully, noting how caring Gabriel was for his younger brother, Castiel was it? Yeah.

"Not. Sulking. Don't sulk." Castiel spoke while sniffing and gratefully took the tissue his brother offered him.

"Now what's this?" Gabriel asked, pulling at the stain on the shirt. "This better not be slushie otherwise someone's gonna die."

"No." Castiel shook his head. "No slushies."

"Then what?"

Gabriel watched as his baby brother ducked his head. "My lunch." He heard him whisper. "I dropped my lunch all down me. I know, it's silly."

"No Cas, it's not. How did you manage it anyway?"

"I was sitting with a boy named Chuck who I met in my homeroom this morning and this girl Becky who was his friend or something. She squealed really loudly and I was so shocked I fell off my chair and spilt all my food down me." Castiel explained shyly.

Gabriel chuckled lightly at his brother's face and shook his head. "Oh Cas, that's the best. Hey, look at me." And Castiel did. "Did this Becky girl scare you on purpose?" Castiel shook his head. "Okay then, she is forgiven. But Cas you can't get yourself all worked up over one little mistake, you should've found me and I'd have given you a new shirt and everything would've been fine. Okay?"

"I didn't know where you were, I looked for you. I couldn't find you. I panicked." Castiel told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Gabriel took his brother's hand and stood up. "Come on, we'll get you a new shirt, clear up your face and it'll be like it never happened. Yeah? Good. Let's go."

Castiel reluctantly followed his brother towards the door and spotted a boy standing by it. He stopped. It was the boy from the bathroom. What was he doing here? "What?-" He asked.

Gabriel looked at Cas and then back to Dean. "Oh, right." He rolled his eyes. "Cas, this is Dean, he saw you in the bathroom and wanted to help me look for you. Dean, this is Cas, my brother."

Castiel shrunk back slightly as Dean looked him over, taking in his pale lean frame and formal attire, his eyes finishing with Castiel's bright blue ones. Dean stuck a hand out to Castiel and hesitanty, the smaller boy shook it but not for long, before returning his hand to his side.

"Hey." Dean greeted, flashing him a smile before turning to Gabriel. "You want to get him that shirt before classes start?"

Castiel watched as his brother nodded and led them both back through the school and to his locker. "Here." And Gabriel held a shirt up to his form. "There's this one." The shirt was white with the words 'Too sweet for sugar' printed on it in pink. Castiel grimanced, he wans't keen on wearing that one anytime soon.

Dean, who was standing behind Castiel, raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's one's any good man."

Gabrield chuckled. "I know, I was just teasing." And winked at Castiel who blushed, embarrassed. "This is the only other one I've got. You're lucky I've got any, bro." The second shirt he held up was light green in colour, a contrast to Castiel's black trousers and jumper, and bore a faded picture of a tiger's face on the front.

Castiel nodded. "I'll take that one, thank you."

"Okeey dokeey. Well I've gotta dash, got P.E. next and I wanna be able to perv on some cheerleaders, if you know what I mean. See ya!"

Castiel sighed as Gabriel made his way to his next lesson and slowly turned around to face Dean. He wasn't yet comfortable being alone around the boy and started to fiddle with the shirt in his hands idly.

"Come on, you better change. Don't really want to be late for my next lesson, I don't want detention this early in the year."

Castiel looked at Dean nervously. "Here?"

"What?"

"Should I change here?" Castiel repeated.

"Yeah I guess, unless you wanna go to the bathroom..." Dean trailed off awkwardly.

Castiel shook his head. "No! No. It's fine, I'll change here." His own answer confused him. Honestly, he would've preferred to change in a cubicle, but he didn't want to cause Dean any trouble. So he preceded in removing his cardigan and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean tried, out of respect, to keep his eyes away from Castiel as he changed. It wasn't like they were friends or anything, not really, and he didn't want to embarrass him. Plus, it would be kind of weird.

Once Castiel had switched his shirts, he placed his stained one in his own locker and when they'd both retrieved their bags from their lockers, they were ready for their first lesson.

Castiel had History whereas Dean had Physics. So, after showing Castiel to the correct room, Dean made his way to his own lesson, wondering what the hell had happened that day. He wondered what the hell he'd got himself into.


	3. Simple Kindness

**Chapter Three**

The rest of Castiel's day hadn't been as disastrous as the beginning and he was very glad about that. History had flown by and Castiel had enjoyed talking to his partner and expressing their interests about the second world war. Next he'd had PSHE with his homeroom group, which of course included Chuck.

Chuck had taken it upon himself to continuously apologise for what happened at lunch and after a lengthy monologue of how guilty he felt about the matter, Castiel forgave him to allow himself some silence. Throughout the rest of the lesson they chatted like the accident had never happened, though Castiel of course was still a little reserved.

The final lesson of the day was Spanish. Castiel always found languages one of his easier subjects, he enjoyed learning new words, applying grammar and just generally talking and writing in these alien languages. Personally his favourite was Latin, but French, Greek, Spanish and Russian were great too. Mrs Canne was a flamboyant woman, wearing an outfit of brilliant colours. They spent the duration of their time relearning their alphabet since some had forgotten it over the summer. As great a teacher she was, Mrs Canne spoke as loud as her clothing did and by the end of the school day, Castiel could feel he had a headache coming on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean was leant casually against his baby. The black 67 chevy impala had recently been handed down to him from his Dad as a gift for finally gaining his licence a few days ago. He'd been wanting it for ages, ever since John had promised it to him when he was eight.

"Hey! Sammy!" Dean bellowed across the car park, spotting his younger brother walking over from the middle school building.

Sam was tall for his age, an amazing 5'3 ft. It made him smile to know that he'd be taller than Dean one day. He quickly said goodbye to his friend Ben whose older sister was in high school. "Hey Dean." Sam greeted, throwing his older brother a smirk and hopping into the passenger seat of the impala.

"How'd your first day go Sammy?" Dean shouted over the loud sound of Metallica that filled the car.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother who was determined to talk and keep the music at music loud at the same time. "Fine, I guess." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You ask that Jessica girl out yet?"

"No. She's dating Shaun, they got together over summer break." Sam grumbled. "I dunno what she sees in him. He's a douchebag."

Dean chuckles. "The British guy? I can see what you like about the girl, Sammy, but there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean may be able to treat girls like objects but Sam wasn't like that, he wanted a date to mean something, with someone he really liked. He'd first starting crushing on Jessica in middle school, ever since she'd lent him a book on astronomy.

The Winchesters lived a long way from their school in Kansas City. They lived in Lawrence, a small town where they'd grown up. Their home had four bedrooms, a reasonably sized garden and a double garage, in which they stored most of their hunting equipment when it was not in the boot of the impala or the 1967 ford mustang. It wasn't big, but it was home.

Originally, John Winchester had bought the 67 chevy impala just after he first moved into the house with Mary. He had fell in love with the car at first sight and since then, they had been inseparable. Sam and Dean had also grown to love the car, after spending so much time in it, driving to and from hunts. But, he promised Dean when he was eight that one day he would inherit the beautiful ride, and the day before the start of Dean's junior year after recently receiving his licence, John gave it to him. Of course then, he'd be in need of another car of his own.

And that's where the mustang came in. He'd spotted the car down at the local garage. It was in a terrible condition, but John bought it cheaply and spent the best part of a month fixing the car up for use. Obviously it wasn't quite the same as driving the impala, but it was still a wonderful car.

"Hey Dad, we're back!" Dean announced as they stepped through the door.

John was currently in the garage collecting and finding all the equipment he'd be needing for his latest hunt. "The garage!" He told them as he began to clean his shotgun.

A second later Dean wandered through into the room, taking in the scene before him. "You got a hunt?"

"Yeah. Wycoming. Sounds like a wendigo if you ask me, but of course, the locals are calling it a 'bear' attack." John snorts. "As if a bear could cause something like that. People have no sense."

"They don't know what we know, Dad." Dean pointed out.

"True." John agreed. "Where's Sammy?"

"Upstairs. Homework, he says. That little nerd. So when you leaving?"

"Tonight, if I can get the ford loaded in time, otherwise it'll be tomorrow morning." John had now moved to pick up a few flare guns from a box and placed them in the ford's trunk. "It shouldn't take any longer than a week. Do you think you'll need extra money for groceries?"

Dean shook his head briefly. "Nah. It's unlikely that we'll run out, but if we do we can order pizza."

"If you're sure. You got homework or something?" John asked raising an eyebrow at his eldest son.

Dean got the hint. "Yeah, I do. You need a drink before I go up?"

"Coffee. Black."

"Okay Dad."

John Winchester had always been a great dad to his boys. Even after Mary died he took care of them by himself, teaching them the ways of hunting. He was strict and firm but he loved his boys and he only did what was best for them.

While Dean quite enjoyed the 'best of both worlds', Sam deep down just wanted to be normal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Since that Monday, Dean hadn't seen much of Castiel. They didn't share many classes and it wasn't as if they were friends or anything. Dean didn't think helping the guy out one time made them friends, did it? Anyway, the kid was a social reject, everyone could see that. Even if they wanted to be friends with each other, it would never work out.

Friday had come around pretty slowly for Dean, the start of school was never overly interesting and the football team hadn't even started training yet. Dean had made the team last year and crowned one of the youngest ever to be picked. Coach Head was a monster. Even a junior would be lucky to get on the team.

Dean was sat in his homeroom enthusiastically joining in with a conversation about cheerleaders. Next to him was Crowley; a short muscular guy with cropped dark hair, a strong British accent and a mind that was constantly in the gutter. Across from him, leaning against the table, was Meg Masters, Crowley's cousin. She was an inch taller than Crowley in her black heels, though their personalities were freakishly similar; snarky, sly and deceptive. Flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder, Meg starting talking about how Sophie Tucker, a chubby blonde ninth grader, was apparently trying out for the team this year.

Dean began to zone out. He didn't particularly enjoy it when his friends bitched about people. That had never been his kind of thing, and he was sure it never would be. Dean might intimidate younger students when necessary but if he wanted to be mean to a person, he did it to their face.

His monologue however was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Gordon Walker. His friend had originally been in the year above, before failing his junior year and having to retake. Both him and Gordon were on the football team last year and that was how they'd become pals. "Hey. Winchester!" Gordon greeted as he made his way into the homeroom. "Coach wants me to let you know that try-outs are this saturday, ten o'clock sharp. Spread the news."

"That's cool man. I'll tell Jace in English and he can tell Ray and the others." Dean replied, planning it out in his head.

"Sweet. D'you guys hear bout that kid that spilt his lunch down him the other day. Hilarious! He totally starting crying like a baby and ran out of the hall all puff eyed! He's such a nerd, spotted him reading a textbook under a tree and nicked it off him. You should have seen his face! It was a classic." Gordon was now cracking up with laughter thinking about what he had done.

It didn't taken long for Dean to realise it was Castiel his friends were now laughing about and this put a sour taste in his mouth. He put on a fake smile, as to not draw attention to himself and excused himself to go to his first lesson, which thankfully was History, and he didn't share it with any of them.

Stumbling into the classroom early, he spotted his teacher, Bobby Singer, sat at his desk reading a book on mythology. "Hello ya idgit." Bobby greeted as he heard his nephew walk in.

Bobby was John's older brother and he knew the real reason of how their mother died. When John became a hunter, he also got his brother into it too. He and Bobby made a brilliant team and when they didn't hunt together, Bobby stayed back to babysit the boys. But it was ten years since Bobby had been on a proper hunt, even if he still did research to help. He wasn't really sure how he felt about John making his boys live a hunter's lifestyle, but he knew whatever he said wouldn't matter. John was just too stubborn.

"Hey Bobby. How's it going?" Dean took his allotted desk towards the back of the classroom. He enjoyed History, but that didn't mean he had to sit right at the front.

"Just readin' up on some lore. Heard ya Dad's gonna be away for a bit."

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "Gone to Wycoming, wendigo."

Bobby nodded knowingly. They didn't like to talk about hunting at school, it just wasn't something they did. After all, they wouldn't want people to start asking questions now, did they?

Eventually the rest of the class started filing in and Bobby had to, reluctantly, close his book. Dean was busy doodling on his hand and didn't notice as Castiel hesitantly took the seat beside him.

Castiel, when entering the classroom spotted Dean in the seat next to his. He frowned. Surely he hadn't sat there last lesson, Castiel was sure he would've remembered if he had. He headed over to the seat anyway. Dean had been kind to him, maybe he would be again today.

Who was Castiel kidding, no one was ever kind to him. As he took his seat, he kept his head down as he always did and calmly placed the relevant books on his table. He could tell Dean hadn't noticed him yet, or perhaps he was being purposely ignored. That thought made him feel sick and Castiel pushed it to the back of his mind.

Once Mr Singer started talking Dean looked up from his hand, only to find Castiel in the neighbouring seat. He was busy gazing at his textbook and that just reminded Dean of what Gordon had told him earlier. He cringed. "Hey. Castiel, right?"

Castiel nearly jumped out of his seat in shock and slowly turned to face Dean. He swallowed nervously. "Hi." He muttered. God, he was such an idiot.

Dean smiled slightly and focused his attention on his uncle. Halfway through the lesson Dean's biro died. "Fuck." He looked over at Castiel, who was furiously writing. "Hey Cas, do you have a pen I could borrow?"

The dark haired boy turned his gaze onto him, his bottomless blue eyes piercing through his soul. Dean watched as he nodded shyly and went to reach into his satchel. All his things were organised; pens neatly in their slots and books in size order. Dean stared in amazement. Castiel slipped one of his pens out and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks man." And Castiel just nodded again. Wow. The guy was shy. Dean started to wonder if he was a scary person and wasn't sure if he wanted to be or not. He didn't like being intimidating, but it was useful at times.

"Mr Winchester!" Mr Singer called out. Dean shook himself out of his mental rant and looked at his uncle. "Would you mind giving us the answer to the question I just asked? You were listening, weren't you boy?"

Dean knew very well that Bobby wouldn't give him detention, his Dad was away this week, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get it another week instead. "Um I-" Suddenly he felt a soft tap on his hand, it was Castiel.

A piece of paper was slid onto his lap and Dean read it quickly. "Churchill." He announced. Dean wasn't sure what the question was and had no idea who this 'Churchill' guy was, but he said it anyway.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. That's right. Who knows what the next one is?"

Dean held the slip of paper in his hands. The writing on the lines was smooth and curvy, it was amazing how a word could look so beautiful. He placed the paper on Castiel's book. "Thanks. He'd of given me detention otherwise. I owe you one."

Castiel pocketed the paper and shook his head. "It's okay. I require nothing in return."

"Maybe not, but if you do. I owe you."

Castiel wasn't sure what to make of that last statement so nodded anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cassy!" Was the first thing that Castiel heard as he stepped out of his last lesson. He rolled his eyes as Gabriel skipped happily over to him. "Hey!"

"Hello Gabriel." His older brother laughed at his formality whilst throwing an arm around him.

"So, I was wondering... do you mind getting a lift home with Mikey tonight? It's just everyone's going bowling and I don't really think you'll want to sit around there..."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Just a group of seniors, no one you'll know. So is that a yes?" Gabriel asked eagerly.

Castiel thought for a moment. It was likely that Michael had to stay late tonight but if Gabriel wanted to go out and have fun, who was he to stop him? "I suppose."

Gabriel hugged him tightly."I knew I loved you for a reason! I owe you one!" And he continued he way down the corridor, humming loudly.

Castiel sighed. Apparently two people owed him one now. He still didn't know what that meant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

To: Lisa B

From: Dean W

So that a yes? ;)

To: Dean W

From: Lisa B

Yes thats a yes. C u saturday. x

Dean punched the sky and chuckled to himself. He has just got himself a date with Lisa Braeden, a hot, tanned brunette cheerleader. Dean had been after her for a while now, and she had finally given in to the Winchester charm.

It was five. School finished two hours ago. Dean was waiting under a tree near the car park for Sam, who was currently getting his geek on with the mathletes. Of course Dean was terribly proud of his brother for being so brainy, but it also made life quite inconvenient for him. Dean sighed as he glanced at the clock on his phone. They should be out by now, he hated it when things overran.

Pushing himself up, Dean wandered over to the school building. He spotted a person sitting on the steps outside of the reception and Dean wondered why someone would be sitting there at this time? The closer Dean got to the person the more he started recognise them.

Castiel had waited out here for two hours now for Michael, yet he still failed to appear. Luckily he'd managed to complete most of his homework but he was steadily becoming bored. What could possibly be taking him so long anyway?

"Hey Cas."

It was Dean Winchester. Castiel had saw his surname written on the boy's History book and thought it suited him. "Hello Dean."

"What are you sitting out here for? Have you been here since school ended?"

"I'm waiting for my brother, and yes."

"Gabriel?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. Michael. Gabriel went out with some friends and asked me to get a lift back with Michael instead."

Dean nodded and looked around the car park, noticing only the teacher's spaces were filled. "Your brother work here?"

"Yes. He teaches Religious Studies."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, where neither boy knew what to say. Usually Dean found it easy to talk to people, he just found a subject they could both relate to. Normally it would be football or girls, but with Castiel he just had no idea.

"Dean!" Sam, finally!

"Hey Sammy." Dean ruffled his brother's hair. "How it go? Your brain hurting?"

"Nah. We just did ice breakers for the new kids and easy sums today. Who's your friend?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel still sitting on the step.

"Who, Cas?"

Sam looked at his brother like he'd grown a second head. "Yeah, who else?"

Castiel looked down at the ground. Dean obviously didn't see him as a friend. Probably didn't even like him, he wouldn't be the first.

"Cas is new. His brother, Gabriel, is a senior and Michael's a teacher." Dean explained. "So shall we get going?"

Sam nodded. "You got a ride Cas?"

"Castiel."

"Pardon?"

"My name's Castiel."

Sam stared at him and Castiel cursed inwardly. What on earth made him say that! "Don't worry, Cas is fine." He hurried. "I better be going..." And Castiel jumped off the step, grabbed his bag and began walking off.

Dean glared at Sam, who shrugged, not understanding what he did to piss Castiel off. "Wait, Cas! Castiel!" Dean shouted.

Castiel stopped walking at the sound of his full name. No one outside his family had ever said his name with such urgency. He turned around and looked at Dean.

"I thought you had to wait for Michael."

"I do. I was just going for a walk." Castiel replied calmly.

"Do you want a lift?" Dean asked. "It'll be quicker."

Castiel wasn't sure how lifting him would get him home any quicker and tilted his head in confusion.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Dean corrected, noticing his confusing. Sam smiled at them both.

Castiel thought for a moment before nodding and making his way back over to them. After leaving a note in their car for Michael telling him about his lift home, Castiel got into the back seat of the impala.

Throughout the journey, Castiel looked mainly out of the window. He listened to the music being played. Rock, by the sounds of it. Dean liked it loud and it had shocked Castiel at first.

"So where do you live?" Dean asked him, over the music.

"Kansas City." He replied, as though it was obvious.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that. What street?"

"Oh. Orange Grove."

Dean nodded and put his foot down a little more on the accelerator.

Once they reached Castiel's house, Dean stopped by the curb on the opposite side of the street. He took in the sight before him. The house was big. Bigger than their own at least and the flower plots in the front garden were tidy and the flowers were of all shapes and colours. They even had a fence, not a white picket one, but a brown one that surrounded the front garden.

"Nice place." Dean commented, still admiring.

"Thank you." Castiel blushed and knew the Winchesters would be judging his house, his everything.

Dean promptly opened his door and climbed out, waited for Castiel to do the same, and walked with him across the street and up to his door. Sam smirked at his brother's antics. Dean wasn't sure why he was walking Castiel over, it wasn't something he usually did. But then again, Castiel was different to everyone he knew.

Castiel rung the doorbell and waited. He knew Anna was home, she'd gone out for a job interview at the local paper this morning and he wasn't aware she had anything going on in the afternoon, Balthazar on the other hand could be unpredictable, he wasn't currently employed so he could be anywhere at anytime.

It was Anna though, who answered the door, and Castiel was thankful. Balthazar would take it upon himself to embarrass Castiel every chance he got if he ever met Dean. That would be awful.

"Cas, hey! I got the job!" Anna announced as she pulled her younger brother into a tight hug. Castiel returned it awkwardly. "Oh. I didn't expect you to have a friend round..."

Castiel grimaced. Of course Anna would think Dean was his friend, which at the moment he didn't really know. "Dean just offered to take me home so I didn't have to wait for Michael."

Anna smiled widely. "That's sweet. Would you like to come in? I just finished baking cookies, you know, the white chocolate ones that Gabe loves so much."

Castiel stared at her like she was insane. Invite Dean in! Was she crazy! They weren't even friends!

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to take Sammy back home, we've got a long way to drive and apparently he's got load of work to do so..." Dean trailed off awkwardly.

"Samuel is Dean's younger brother." Castiel explained and Anna nodded.

"Well that's fine! Have a good journey and I hope I'll be seeing you around! Sorry, I've got to get the cookies out before they burn. Nice meeting you Dean." And with that the red head retreated back into the house.

Castiel stepped through the door way and stood facing Dean, unsure of what to do or say. "Thank you for taking me home, I fear I would've had to wait much longer for Michael."

Dean smiles at him. "Don't worry about it, you don't live that out of the way. Was that your sister?"

"Yes. That was Anna."

"So I guess I'll see you at school then..."

"Yes..." Castiel's lips twitched into a small smile.

"See ya round Castiel." Dean told him.

"See you." Castiel repeated quietly as he watched Dean jog back over to the impala and speed off down the road.

**Wow! That was the longest chapter so far. So Dean's started to use the nickname Cas a bit. :) And Castiel's met Sam! x And we met Bobby. A lot has happened in this chapter. Hopefully there'll be some hunting in the next few chapters.**

**Please tell me what you think! **


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Four**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or added this story to favourites. :) I love every one of you! I'm so sorry this update took so long but I've been away and there was no wi-fi so I couldn't get this to you guys. But here it is, so enjoy! x**

Dean startled awake to the sound of an alarm clock blaring. Great, he thought, he really wanted a lie-in for a change. Then he remembered the football try-outs and his date with Lisa and suddenly the lie-in didn't seem too appealing after all.

He walked down the hallway and on his way past Sam's room he stuck his head around the door to find his little brother was still asleep. John was still away and Dean knew he had the responsibility of looking after Sam, so he wrote him a sticky note and stuck it on the fridge explaining about the try-outs, in case he had forgotten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Try-outs was a blast, Dean had played excellently and Coach Head had even pulled him aside at the end to say so. Even though the team list didn't go up until Monday, Dean was pretty confident he was going to get in, so didn't sweat it too much.

Sam had woken up and got himself some breakfast by the time Dean returned home, and was starting on his History homework. "Dad called earlier." He told Dean as he heard the front door opening.

"Oh yeah?" Dean slide out of his hoodie and hung it up on a peg.

"Yeah. He said he's located the wedigo's nest and says he's hoping to be back on Monday, late." Sam continues, not even looking up from his homework.

"That's cool. Did I tell you 'bout my date with Lisa later?"

"No..."

"Well, she wanted to go to a club tonight in the city. I'll probably be back late but I promise I'll be back before midnight, you can just call if you need anything, kay?"

Sam sighed internally. He knew this date was important to Dean, he'd been going on about this girl for months, but he hated it when he was left all alone in the house. "I guess..." Sam answered reluctantly.

"Sweet." Dean ruffled his brother's hair affectionately and jogged up the stairs to take a much needed shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cas, I really need you to do this. Please. Just take him into town and make him look for some advertisements. I'll even give you the money to buy any book you want from the store." Anna pleaded.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You don't have to bribe me Anna. I'd do this favour for you without the money. As irritating as Balthazar is, I would gladly spend the day with him if it meant he'd be getting a job."

Anna smiled. Castiel had the purest of hearts. "Thanks Cas."

"But I'd still like the money, since you offered." He threw his sister a smirk and went upstairs to call Balthazar.

Anna seemed mildly shocked at Castiel's remark, but giggled, shook her head and opened her purse anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You know I hate you right now." Balthazar muttered bitterly as he and Castiel made their way out of the house and into the city centre.

"I am aware." Castiel replied nonchalantly.

First of all Castiel took Balthazar to the newsagents. They both stopped to read the advertisements on the windows. There were several about puppies for sale and furniture, but the only job advertisement that they could find there was for a house cleaner. Castiel decided this was not the place to be looking and they moved on.

"I'd rather become a male stripper than a house cleaner." Balthazar exclaimed as they turned away.

"Apparently, Gabriel says they're well paid." Castiel announced, making Balthazar choke on his own saliva.

"Really?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know how he'd know that though." Castiel mumbled confusedly and Balthazar turned his head in the opposite direction the shock clearly written on his face.

The boys, after spending twenty minutes in the book store for Castiel, went to have lunch in a cute little cafe on a high-street. Both of them ended up with coffees and a sandwich and much to Balthazar's dismay, Castiel had yet another idea of where to look for job advertisements. The paper.

Castiel walked up to every newspaper stand there was and bought every type of newspaper that ever existed. "If we don't find a job you like in any of these... I fear we never will."

"I need a drink."

"Balthazar, it's only four in the afternoon. Isn't that too early to be drinking?"

His older brother just rolled his eyes. "Trust me Cas when I tell you anytime is a good time for a drink."

Castiel stood there confused for a few moments before running to catch up with Balthazar who was already marching down the street towards a black building with a luminous sign. He knew this meant he wasn't getting home until late. Castiel knew about Balthazar's drinking habits.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean glanced at himself quickly in his bedroom mirror, running a hand through his short hair one last time before heading down the stairs. Dean slipped on his old, long, brown leather jacket that he loved so much.

The jacket had been his Dad's when he was younger and he had given it to Dean as a well done gift after his first hunt when he was seven. Obviously it hadn't fit him then and there were many pictures around the house of little Dean in the over-sized jacket. Two years ago Dean could wear it at look relatively normal but only this year had the jacket started to actually fit him properly, and he was making the most of it.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna go now, kay?" Dean poked his head around the lounge door.

Sam was busy watching Spider-man 3 which was one of his favourite films. "Yeah. Okay. You meeting Lisa there then?"

"No. I offered to pick her up from her house, it's near the club anyway." Dean explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't actually drink legally yet."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that." He had his fake I.D. if he needed it anyway.

"And you know you're only supposed to use your fake I.D. on hunts." Sam told him knowingly and chuckled at Dean's annoyed expression.

"You're creepy, you know that?"

Sam smiled cheekily. "I'm adorable and you love it."

Dean smiled and ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. "Don't stay up too late watching scary movies."

"Spider-man isn't scary. It's a twelve."

"Might be for you, Bitch."

"Whatever. Jerk." And Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother, as he waved goodnight and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They'd been at the bar for three hours already and it was now seven in the evening. The bar had been relatively empty when Balthazar had first dragged him in, but now it was beginning to fill up a lot more. This made Castiel feel uneasy.

"Hey, lil' brother."

"Balthazar. I think we should be going now..." Castiel had tried to convince Balthazar to leave a couple of times earlier, but failed miserably.

"Oh no Cassy. The party is juuuust getting started." Castiel noticed the slight slur in his older brother's voice. That was a bad sign. He'd already watched Balthazar down two beers, a coke and a small glass of wine. Unfortunately Balthazar couldn't hold his alcohol as well as he would like. "Come on, let's go over to the dance floor and see if I can get my game on."

Oh God. Castiel was going to die. He just knew it. "You want to dance?" He asked fearfully. Castiel didn't even dare to think of himself dancing, not now. Not ever.

"Not with you, brother. It's time to pick up some ladies." Balthazar smirked at Castiel's horrified expression.

The club section of the building was stuffy and full of dancing people of all shapes and sizes. The bright lights bouncing all around the room hurt Castiel's eyes and he lifted a hand up to shield them. When he turned back to look at Balthazar he wasn't there. Damn it. Trust Balthazar to abandon him like this.

Then, just when Castiel was on the verge of a panic attack, he spotted his older brother on one of the several love seats in the corner of the room. Castiel walked over to him and realised he wasn't alone. Next to him sat two skinny blond women. Well, not really next to him, more like on top of him. Of course this made Castiel even more uncomfortable, but he finished making his was over anyway.

Awkwardly he sat down on the opposite side of the seat and broke out his book, opening it to the right page and began reading. If the loud music blaring through the room wasn't enough to distract Castiel from his book, one of the women had started to straddle his brother and he tried his best to block out the noises they were making.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean was definitely not a dancer, he was more of a chat and drink kind of guy, so the idea of going to a club for their first date was totally Lisa's. As they stepped into the club Dean automatically felt the heat radiating off all the bodies crammed in the dark room.

Lisa turned to him, a smirk planted on her tanned face. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor. After moving around a bit, attempting to get a feel for the dancing thing, Dean lost all hope and offer to buy Lisa a drink. Of course, she accepted and he let out an internal sigh of relief as he walked over to the bar.

Remembering what Sam had said to him earlier, Dean bought the two of them cokes and they just sat down for a while a chatted.

"Hey. Do you recognise that guy over there?" Lisa asked Dean, pointing a manicured finger at a figure sitting at the back of the club.

Dean stared. Was that Castiel? Castiel Novak? Officially the shyest guy he'd ever met in his whole fucking life? What was he doing at a club, reading?! "No." Dean answered shortly, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to Castiel, who was kind of his, friend? Acquaintance? Something like that, shit they were complicated...

"Hey, d'you wanna go dance again?" Lisa suggested after finishing her coke.

Dean nodded and smiled. "Sure." It was going to be a loooong night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel looked at his watch. Brilliant. Two more hours had passed since he'd sat down here and to Castiel's displeasure, Balthazar seemed to be enjoying himself and most importantly, didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon.

"Hey baby." A sickly sweet voice called out. Castiel ignored it knowing it wasn't him they were talking to. At least he hoped it wasn't. Balthazar had disappeared from besides him a while back and now he really did not have any back up if anything went wrong. "Hey cutie, I'm talking to you." This time to voice was closer and Castiel looked up to find a scantily dressed young women bending down in front of him.

"Hello." Castiel spoke nervously. The women looked older than him, in her mid twenties. It was obviously she was out with only one intent, seeing the way she was dressed and Castiel avoided looking in the wrong places.

The women ran a finger down Castiel's bare arm, scraping the skin slightly with her long nails. Castiel shivered out of pure fear and disgust at what this stranger was doing to him, but she clearly misinterpreted the action. "You like that baby?" The women whispered in his ear seductively. "Cause I can do a whole lot more if you wanna get outta here..."

Castiel shut his book quickly and tried to escaped from the women but she promptly sat herself on his lap making him feel extremely uncomfortable. His breathing becoming laboured out of pure panic, Castiel spoke a silent pray and hoped he'd get out of this with his sanity intact.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At around nine-thirty, Dean and Lisa were back at the bar again making their way through assorted non-alcoholic drinks when Lisa's phone started ringing. She looked at Dean, shocked, and excused herself to go and answer it.

Dean felt slightly relieved as he watched Lisa go. He'd been lusting after her for months but now he was actually here on a date with her, Dean realised she wasn't that great of a person. Yeah, she was hot and had a great fashion sense, but all they could really talk about was school, they had nothing else in common. Lisa didn't have that spark that Dean had thought she would've done.

"Sorry 'bout that. It was my Mum she's just got home from her shift early and realised I wasn't there and I'm supposed to be grounded." Lisa explained as she sat back down next to Dean.

"Oh. Okay. So what, you have to go now then?"

"Yeah... She said she'd be here to pick me up in five. Sorry. I had a great time though." Lisa smiled at him.

Dean of course smiled back politely and stays at the bar after kissing her on the cheek and letting her leave with her mum. Now what?

Casually he glanced over to where he last saw Castiel and noticed he could no longer see him but his place on the love-seat was surrounded by a mass of hot women. That was odd. Not odd that Castiel was attracting hot women he was good-looking after all, it was just surprising he let them get all over him. Wait. Good-looking? What? Okay, Dean did have to admit he thought Castiel did have some attract qualities, in a completely platonic non-gay kind of way.

With the lack of other things he could be doing, Dean walked over to the mob of women. As he got closer he could see more of Castiel, and he could tell the boy did not want the women around. They could plainly see he was uncomfortable with the attention and was not attracted to them. "Hey." Dean argued, putting a hand on one of the girl's arms and pulling her back. "Leave him alone can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you?"

All the women turned to him, glaring. Dean looked at the way one had cheekily decided to climb onto his school mate's lap obviously without permission. Castiel's face looked pained, panicked, scared and Dean could even see some small tears forming in his eyes.

"Who are you, his boyfriend?!" The blond on Castiel's lap sneered.

Dean rolled his eyes at her snide remark. "No. I'm his friend now piss off or I'm call security and they'll chuck you out. And if they don't, I'll make you leave myself, I don't care whether you're girls or not."

Eventually the woman slid off Castiel's lap and he picked up his book quickly and ran behind Dean, shielding himself. The others soon followed their friend back onto the dance floor in search for another innocent person to defile.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, concerned, as he placed a hand comfortingly on Castiel's arm.

Castiel was still staring blankly after the women and shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Not really." He replied truthfully. "They just came out of nowhere..."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now and I won't let them touch you."

Castiel smiled slightly at Dean's kind words. "I believe you." And he did. With all these interactions he kept having with Dean he was becoming less like a stranger in Castiel's eyes and more like a friend and Castiel felt like he could trust him a little more every time.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Dean tells him. Castiel nods hesitantly, not really keen on having Dean spending money on him. "So what are you doing here anyway? You don't seem like a club kinda guy..."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm not. I was looking for job advertisements with Balthazar and he wanted to come in here and we ended up staying."

"Oh. And Balthazar's your-"

"Older brother."

"Right." Dean trailed off awkwardly. "Are you gay?" He blurted out suddenly.

Castiel jerked his head around, surprised. "Um, I- I don't know. I haven't really thought about it..." Relationships weren't a strong point for Castiel and he felt nervous talking about them, whether it was friendship or something else. He had never dated anyone in his life and the only friendship he'd ever made was in nursery.

Dean stared in horror and cursed himself for asking such a stupid, inappropriate question which could undoubtably ruin the whole night. "Sorry. I shouldn't of said that, it was rude and none of my business. I don't mind, really, about you're sexuality... it's got nothing to do with me... so, um. Yeah." And Dean winced internally at how awkward he just sounded.

Castiel smiled once again at Dean's words and quietly sipped his drink.

Dean honestly couldn't stand the silence and decided to start up friendly conversation, after having a debate with himself about what to bring up he eventually just chose music. "Okay. If you had to choose... would you pick AC DC or Metallica?"

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What!" Dean exclaimed loudly. "They're the most epic bands in the whole history of music!"

Castiel sent him a confused look, one similar to that of a puppy. "What genre of music do they play?"

"Genre?"

"Type? Kind?"

"Oh right. They're classic rock bands. Seriously, you've never heard of them?"

Castiel shook his head. "I tend to only listen to instrumental music like classical or jazz. It's how I was brought up. I've never thought of listening to other music before."

Dean chuckled. "You need to man, your life ain't complete until you've heard at least one of their albums."

"If you say so."

And that was how their night continued. The pair managed to talk about anything and everything and both of them were enjoying themselves a lot more, relaxing around each other and getting to know each other. Topics ranged from favourite colours to hobbies to films. It was like they were in their own little world and the only thing that kept bringing them back into sanity was the size of their bladders.

"I'm just gonna take a leak." Dean announced as he finished up yet another drink.

Castiel just nodded and watched him leave. He liked learning new things about Dean, he was passionate about the things he loved and Castiel always admired that about people. Not caring what others thought. He'd been like that once- no. Castiel didn't want to start thinking about that now, not when he was having such a great time.

"Your boyfriend finally left, has he?" It was the women again, Jasmine, she said her names was.

"No." Castiel answered, not wanting to talk to her.

She lent across the bar letting her hair dangle down in her face. "Don't you want to talk to me? Don't you like me?" Jasmine asked, feigning hurt.

"No. Please go away. Leave me alone." He tried to be assertive, but Castiel could tell it wasn't working. He just didn't have to confidence.

"Well that's not very nice." She remarked and lifted a hand to start fiddling with the top button of his shirt, Castiel glared at her.

"Haven't I told you to stay away from him already, bitch?" And Castiel sighed at the sound of Deans voice, which was becoming some what a comfort to him.

"See ya round honey." Jasmine said and planted a quick kiss on his neck.

"God she's like a leech isn't she?" Dean commented as he sat back down. "She do anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

Castiel didn't understand at all why she wanted anything to do with him. He wasn't that good-looking at least he didn't think so. Glancing at the clock at seeing that it was quarter-past ten caused Castiel to wonder where Balthazar could've got to. Had he left already, without him? Had he gone home with a girl? The possibilities were endless, but he was never going to find him at this rate.

"I should probably get going. Anna will be worried sick about me. She expected us to be back for dinner and I haven't contacted her and I doubt Balth has... She is going to kill him."

Dean nodded in agreement. "That's cool I need to get back to Sammy anyways. Do wanna go find your brother or..."

"Aren't your parents home?"

"Um, no. My Mum died when I was four and my Dad's away on business so..."

Castiel nodded. "I understand. Did you leave him on his own?"

Dean runs a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah. He's fourteen but, he's still my little brother ya know? I probably shouldn't have left him at all, especially when Dad's not there... I never expected to stay out this late..."

Castiel glanced at his watch. It was ten to midnight, his eyes widened, and relayed it back to Dean. "Shit! I told Sammy I'd be back before midnight, I'm never gonna make it! Damn it!" Dean stood up and slipped on his jacket. "How you getting home?" He asked Castiel.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright then, I'll give you a lift. Any chance that brother of yours is still around somewhere?"

Castiel shook his head. "It's unlikely. He was with a women, Balthazar has probably left with her."

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment and blue met hazel but Castiel didn't seem to be looking away anytime soon so Dean cleared his throat and diverted his gaze. "You gonna finish that?" He asked, nodding towards the half full glass of soda.

Castiel shook his head. "You may drink it is you wish."

"Cheers." And Dean drank the rest of it in one gulp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Get in." And Castiel opened the passenger door of the impala and slid in.

The drive to Castiel's place was quiet. No words passed between the boys and Dean was so absorbed in getting back to Sam that he forgot to put on the music.

"Thank you again for dropping me off." Castiel told him as they stood on his door step.

Dean chuckled slightly. "This is kinda becoming a thing, isn't it?"

A small smile graced Castiel's features. "Perhaps."

"Well, I hope your brother makes his way back in one piece." Dean joked.

"I hope so." Castiel's voice sounding more worried than his face let on. "I'll see you at school Dean."

An aching sensation erupted in Dean's eyes and he rubbed them in an attempt to sooth them. "Yeah. See ya then." He turned away and started to walk back to the impala when he was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Dean dropped to his knees on the path, his head spinning badly

Castiel brow creased with worry. "Dean? Dean!" And he ran to his school mate's side. "Dean what's wrong? Dean?"

Dean couldn't focus on what Castiel was saying to him, he could feel his stomach clenching up so tightly and burning like it was on fire. His vision began blurring and coloured spots entered his vision.

Castiel was panicking big time but tried to control his breathing and keep himself calm. What could've happened to Dean? Was it an allergic reaction? If so, to what? It didn't seem like a reaction... more like a poisoning. Drugs. Someone must've spike one of his drinks. But who? The only people Dean had been with tonight were Lisa and himself. Lisa would never do such a thing and Castiel obviously knew he didn't do it.

But then Dean finished his drink before they left, it would've been just in time for the drug to have starting taking a hold on Dean's body now. Jasmine. She'd been there when Dean had gone to the toilet. Oh God. It must've been her.

By this time Dean's face had gone an awful grey colour and he was lying on his back on the path, eyes closed and panting hard. The drug must've been strong for it to be affecting him so badly, although, Castiel wasn't an expert. Salt water. Castiel needed to get Dean to throw up, it was the only way the drug would be able to get out of his system quickly.

Rushing into his house, Castiel went into the kitchen a found both a glass and salt and poured a good amount of water in with them. He used a spoon to stir the concoction a little before running back out to Dean. Castiel placed a hand on the small of Dean's back and pulled him up into an upright position, not without some protests on Dean's part and forced the drink down his mouth.

"That's it Dean, swallow." And he did. Castiel let out a huge sigh of relief.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cas? Balth? Is that you?" Anna whispered as she came down the stairs. She'd been woken up by the sound of water running downstairs, curse her light-sleeping habits. Anna realised that the lounge light was on and figured it must've been her brothers because what burglar turned a light on? Once she entered the lounge she spotted Castiel leaning over a body lying on one of the couches. "Cas?"

Castiel looked up to find Anna in the doorway dressed in her pyjamas. "Hi Anna. Did I wake you?"

Anna sighed. "Where have you been Cas? I've been worrying myself to death! It was Balth wasn't it, what'd he do? Is he drunk?"

"Balthazar insisted we went to a bar after job-searching. I'm sorry I didn't contact you, it slipped my mind. And I presume Balth is drunk but I also think he went home with a girl, so I don't know for sure." Castiel explained.

"Then who's that." Anna asked pointing to The body on the couch.

"That's Dean. I met him at the bar, he was on a date. He gave me a lift home. I think one of my drinks was drugged because Dean finished it and now he's really ill." Castiel bit his lip, he eyes gazing over Dean's face. The salt water should start affecting him soon.

Anna's eyes betrayed how shocked she was. "Do you think he'll need a hospital? What do we tell his parents?"

Castiel shook his head."I've given him salt water so he should be fine once the drug is out of his system. His Dad's away on business but his little brother's at home. We need to get Dean back to him, he'll be concerned."

"Okay. Do you know his address?"

"No. I'll ask Sam."

"Okay. Do you need my help?"

Castiel shook his head. "I can deal with Dean, you just back to sleep. Sorry about waking you."

Anna smiled. "It's fine Cas, I'm glad you're alright. Balthazar is going to get his ass kicked when he gets back here."

Castiel smiled with her. "Goodnight Anna."

"Night Cas."

As soon as Anna left Castiel's attention fell right back to Dean, who still hadn't thrown up yet. Castiel stood up and picked up a house phone. He then reached into the pockets of Dean's jacket in an attempt to locate his mobile. After finding it he scrolled through the contacts. Not having a phone himself, Castiel never used mobiles unless he had to. He found home and phoned it on the home phone.

"Hello?" A small voice answered on the other end.

"Samuel?" Castiel asked, though he already knew who it was. "It's Castiel."

"Oh. Hi Cas! Wait... why are you calling? Is it Dean? Is he alright? Oh God he's not is he! What is it, what's happened? Is it bad?" Sam was panicking.

"Sam. Calm down. It's not bad." Sam seemed to quieten down at this. "He drank a spiked drink at the bar. Don't worry. He's at my house and I given him some salt water. Dean should be fine once it's out of his system."

"Oh." Sam breathed. "Okay. Salt water, good thinking Cas. Do you know which drug he was given?"

"I believe the drug was actually intended for me but no, I'm afraid I don't know which drug it was." Castiel replied.

On his end, Dean had started coughing again and Castiel handed him a bucket. Dean then began throwing up, ridding himself of the nasty drug.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Dean is throwing up now, that's a good sign. I'll drive him home once he looks like he can make the journey."

Sam nodded and gave Castiel their address. Castiel turned back to Dean who had a little more colour in his cheeks. "Cas? What-?"

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder gently. "You were drugged Dean but it's out of your system now. You just need to rest, I'm taking you home."

Dean's eyes widen. "Sammy!"

Castiel smiled at how much Dean obviously cared for his brother. "I phoned him. He's fine Dean, just worried about you. Come on, let's get you in the car."

Dean used Castiel for support as he lifted himself up off the couch and walked out to the garage. With Dean safely strapped in one of the backseats, Castiel drove away. The only sound that could be heard was the soothing voice of the sat nav telling him where to go.

**Please tell me what you think. :) Baring in mind I've never been in a club before, that part of the chapter might be completely unrealistic, if it is just tell me how I could possibly improve it and I'll see what I can do.**

**And if you've got any questions about the plot or anything then don't be afraid to ask. **


	5. The Garage Mystery

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Five**

**Okay, so maybe hunting doesn't come in until later than I thought but Castiel is going to starting putting some pieces together about Dean's life soon. :) Should be interesting. Hope you guys all had a great summer! **

"Hey Cas, how is he?" Sam watched as Castiel drug Dean out of the backseat of his blue volvo.

Castiel grunted as Dean lent his large well-built body on his lean one. "A little assistance would be appreciated." He voiced. Sam nodded quickly and pulled Dean's other arm over his shoulder.

They got him on the rug in the living room in no time. Dean was still conscious but he was still out of it, though he did manage to apologise to Sam for being back so late. Sam smiled and told him he was just glad Dean was okay.

"I'm just gonna get him a cold flannel, he's burning up. D'you think he's got a fever?" Sam asked Castiel, concerned.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "It's possible." He knelt down and placed a soft palm to Dean's forehead. "Yes. It feels like he is becoming feverish. A cold flannel will keep his temperature down, I should probably get a bucket also."

"There's one in the garage." Sam told him as he went upstairs to get a flannel.

Castiel found the garage easily and flicked the light on before entering. There were boxes of all sizes and shelves full of various old books and other items lining the inside of the garage. The place wasn't very clean but looked used, unlike most garages.

What caught Castiel's eye though, was the table in the centre of the room. It was old and wooden and on it was a range of weapons. Shot-guns, rifles, ammunition, pen-knifes, machetes, flare-guns were all included. Castiel stood there, shocked. Perhaps the Winchester's father sold weaponry. But then why would it be just lying around in their garage and most of it looked as though it had been used. It could've been second-hand, but Castiel doubted it.

A large black bucket was sat next to the hose pipe on the opposite side of the room, Castiel walked over, carefully minding the weapons table, and picked it up. He should probably be getting back to Sam. For all he knew, Dean's father was a serial killer, however unlikely that may be, he just didn't know. Castiel thought for a moment about asking Sam, then decided it was none of his business.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, pair up you miserable lot, and I'll give you each a country. Baring in mind that some of you might get the same ones, there weren't that many countries in the second world war ya know."

It was a Monday once again and Mr Singer had just finished explaining the History project he was assigning them. Each pair was given a country which participated in the second world war, and they had to write an essay on the leaders of that particular country at that time. Since Dean was sitting next to Castiel as he usually did, they went together.

"And finally, Winchester and Novak you've got Great Britain. Okay! There's the bell. I want these in two weeks time and they're counting towards that grade o'yours, so they better be good!" Bobby Singer announced as he watched with relief as his students packed away their belongings and headed towards the door.

"Hey Cas." Dean grabbed his friend's shoulder before he could escape to get to his next class. "I just wanted to say thanks for last night." Of course, they both knew what he was talking about.

Castiel smiled. "Your welcome. I just wanted to help, it being partly my fault anyways, it was my drink that had been drugged after all."

"Yeah, but I drank it." Dean argued. "You're in no way to blame for anything, but thanks for patching me up."

"That's what friends do." Castiel told him, surprised at the words that had left his mouth.

Dean smiled. "Course man. I'd do the same for you." And that was Dean's way of saying, yes, we're friends and I'm okay with that.

And the pair both arrived at their next class with the biggest grins on their faces.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gordon Walker had been keeping an eye on Castiel for a while now, ever since the lunch incident. He was a total freak, and his intelligence annoyed Gordon to no end. And that's why he ended up cornering the kid after class.

Spanish had always been one of Gordon's better subjects, considering it was his parents favourite holiday location, Spain. Now that Castiel had joined their class he was making Gordon look bad and Gordon did not like it.

"Hey! Nerd. Yeah, I'm talking to you." Gordon strode after the shorter boy.

Castiel turned to face him nervously, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want a lot of things. " Gordon answered cockily, shoving Castiel's back against the lockers. A few students were starting to look their way but none interfered, none dared to. "But one thing I do want is to see you on the floor all broken and bloody." Castiel shivered at the thought making his assaulter chuckle. "Don't worry, all I can do right now is give you a broken nose, nothing drastic. But once we're out of school, there's nothing I won't do."

Gordon ripped Castiel's satchel off his shoulder and emptied it on the floor. He watched as all the books fell out. Gordon noticed a picture frame amongst the school items and picked it up. In the frame was a photograph of Castiel's dead parents on their honey moon, he kept it close so that in times of need, he could go to them for help.

"This your Mum and Dad, freak? Does itty bitty nerd-boy need to have a picture of his Mummy and Daddy in his school bag? Why? Do you get scared?" Gordon cracked up at the thought. "Well say your goodbyes, Cassy."

Castiel winced as Gabriel's nickname slipped out of the bully's mouth and watched in horror as Gordon dropped the frame and stamped on it, cracking it and breaking it. Castiel cried out.

"I'll see you round freak." And Gordon turned to walk away.

Unbeknown to Gordon, that was the only picture Castiel had of his parents after Lucifer, Michael's twin, burnt them all before he left. Gordon ruining the last photo made Castiel extremely angry. So angry in fact, that he overcame his shyness and tackled Gordon unawares.

"What the-" And the two came crashing down, landing hard on the floor. "Get off me!"

"No!" Castiel growled as he began punching wildly at Gordon's back who was currently laying face-first on the ground.

Castiel landed a few good shots on Gordon, hard enough to leave a bruise, but not much else. This was before the bully managed to swap positions and pin Castiel.

"Why d'you bother taking me on, Novak. You knew you'd loose." Gordon grinned and threw a punch directly at Castiel's face, enjoying the sicking snap of the shorter boy's nose breaking. "Have a nice day, freak."

It took a few minutes before Castiel tried to stand up, the blinding pain in his nose didn't help and it was affecting his vision. He met Gabriel by the volvo in the car park and ignored all the strange looks he was given on the way.

"Cassy! What the hell happened!" Gabriel exclaimed as he watched his younger brother get in the passenger seat.

"Just drive Gabriel." Castiel told him, simply wanting to get away from it all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean was quite looking forward to finding Castiel after Spanish, seeing as they hadn't seen each other since History that morning. When he went over to his friend's locker though, Castiel was no where to be seen. Okay, maybe Dean was a little late out from class but he had expected Castiel to still be around.

Dean then noticed the pen Castiel had lent him once just lying on the floor, which was odd because Castiel never forgot anything. Ever. Dean knelt down and picked it up.

"Hey. You hear about how Gordon totally beat up that nerd after Spanish? What's his name?" Bela Talbot and her friends were walking past.

"Castie Novak, or something. But really, who cares?" Meg replied, placing a piece of gum into her mouth. Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I just spoke to Gor and apparently the freak jumped him so ended up getting a punch in the face and walked away crying." Bela continued.

Meg laughed. "How cute, thinking he could take someone like Gordon on. The guy's a God."

"But not as much as Dean Winchester is!" Bela exclaimed. "How'd your date go by the way?"

Lisa smiled. "Good, I think. He's totally into me, terrible dancer though, but it's kinda cute. It ended up getting cut short because of my Mum but I think if I wanted, I could get another one with him."

"So you mean you didn't have sex?" Meg asked bluntly.

Lisa shook her head. " No, but if we'd had time it would've gone that way."

Dean, who was listening, rolled his eyes. He knew it would've never happened like that. Yeah, he'd done it with a lot of girls, but no way was she getting a piece of this sweet ass after a fail date.

"But Lisa! You were supposed to get pictures!" Bela whined.

Pictures? Now that was creepy. Dean was definitely avoiding having sex with any of them. And they could cross dates off the list as well because they were all too bitchy for his taste. Dean grabbed his bag and ran past them not noticing the looks of horror they were all sporting and hoping he hadn't heard anything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam was glad to see Dean was much better after last night and thanked God for Castiel's help. He also dreaded to think what their father would've said if he'd found out.

Sam waited at the impala impatiently for Dean who was late out. He was impatient because John was coming home later that day and he didn't know what time and he wanted to tidy up the house a little before he arrived. John always hated coming home to a dirty house.

When Dean did finally decide to show his face he looked troubled and before Sam could even say hi he had jumped behind the wheel was shouting at him to get in.

"So what's this about?" Sam asked after five minutes of complete silence and Sam knew Dean was brooding over something.

Dean sighed. "Firstly, Lisa is a total slag."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you liked her."

"I did." Dean replied firmly, not wanting to discuss it.

"And secondly?"

"Gordon punched Cas at school and I had to hear it from Bela."

"The British bitch?"

"Yeah. Apparently it wasn't pretty."

Sam nodded. "So what? We gonna check up on him?"

"Something like that." Sam stared at his brother, there was something off about all of this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Watch it Gabriel!"

"Oh for God's sake Cas would you shut up for a second! Do you want me to do this or would you rather go to the hospital? Eh?"

Castiel looked downwards, ashamed.

"That's what I thought." Gabriel continued. "Now please, stop whining like a bitch on her period." Castiel scowled but quietened.

As soon as they'd got home Gabriel gave Castiel a bag of frozen peas and told him to keep it on his nose. He did and the swelling had gone down slightly. Gabriel was now busy clicking the nose back into place so it could heal.

Castiel had always hated hospitals. His mother had died in a hospital giving birth to him. They were morbid places, full of sadness, illness and death. And if Castiel didn't have to go there, he wouldn't.

"There we go. Now all you need lil' bro, is some pain medication."

"Thank you Gabriel. I appreciate you assistance." Castiel told him as he stood up and went to the medicine cupboard.

Gabriel smirked. "You better."

Just then the doorbell ran and like a hyper five year old, Gabriel jumped up and ran towards the sound. It was probably Balthazar anyways, he's scheduled to be coming back from a job interview soon.

"Cassy! It's for you!"

Castiel groaned. "Tell them I'm dead."

"I don't think they'll fall for that one bro."

"Then tell them I'm asleep."

Gabriel grinned. "Okay." He turned back to face the visitors. "I'm sorry Dean, Cassy's asleep right now, he can't come to the door."

Castiel gasped. It was Dean, he must have heard what happened. Without thinking Castiel sprinted to the door, frozen peas still in hand.

"He doesn't look too asleep if you ask me, Gabriel." Dean smiled.

Gabriel turned around to face his brother and smirked. "Your right. He seems pretty keen to see you."

Castiel blushed and diverted his gaze. "Go away Gabriel."

"Your a real dick, you know that. Your own brother!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics and smiled as Gabriel snuck away. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas. I heard about Gordon, now he's what I define as a dick."

Castiel smiled. "Is that why you're here?"

"Well, partly. I just wanted to see whether you're okay." Dean told him.

"I am, Gabriel fixed my broken nose into place and I've taken medication for the pain. Do you want to come in, or do you have to be somewhere?" Castiel glanced to the impala to see Sam sitting in the passenger seat.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I should probably get Sam home, but I'm glad you're alright. I was wondering why you weren't at your locker, but I suppose you had a good reason. Just wanted to talk about this project of ours." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to see me." Castiel answered truthfully.

"Nah, it's okay. I just wanted to discuss when we should meet up. I mean, we've gotta get it done eventually."

"How about lunchtimes at school? We could research in the library, they even have computers we can use." Castiel suggested.

"The city library has more books. We could meet this weekend and get it done then." Dean countered.

Castiel nodded. "Okay."

Dean smiled. "Then it's a date." He nodded and walked backwards towards his car. "What's your number? I might need to contact you."

"I don't have a mobile phone, if that's what your asking. I can give you my home phone, though." Castiel told him and quickly jotted it down on a slip of paper. "Here." And he handed it to Dean.

"Thanks. See ya Cas."

"Bye Dean." Castiel spoke as he watched his friend drive away. "Ow." He moaned and pressed the frozen peas back onto his bruised nose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's a date? Really Dean?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up bitch." Dean muttered angrily. "It just came out. I didn't mean it like that, Jesus!"

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Okay man, just kidding with you. But seriously, most stupid thing you've ever said. And you've said many stupid things."

"I don't see how it was that stupid."

"It's obvious man." Sam declared.

Dean huffed. "Well I don't see it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

And that was the end of the conversation. Sam could tell that Castiel liked Dean, a lot. Maybe just as a friend, maybe more, he didn't know. To be fair, he was not surprised Dean hadn't noticed, his brother wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. It was just the way Castiel looked at Dean, a way so adoring and caring. Castiel had always been different, maybe he looked at all his friends the same way.

"How many friends does Castiel have?" Sam blurted out suddenly.

Dean turned to his brother. "Why'd you wanna know that?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Dean sighed. "I don't know, not many. He's shy and doesn't talk to people."

"Apart from you, obviously." Sam stated.

"Are you gonna listen or what?" Sam rolled his eyes and told him yes. "I've seen Cas talking to the Chuck kid once or twice and that weird girl that writes Fanfiction, Becky? something like that. So yeah, maybe they're friends. I don't know for sure."

Sam didn't say anything. "He's not a total reject you know."

"I know. I'm just thinking." Sam replied, and he was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, have you finished upstairs?" Dean asked Sam as he came down.

Sam nodded. "Squeaky clean. I've gotta do my maths homework now, tell me if Dad gets in."

"Sure."

After cleaning the house from top to bottom, the boys were finally ready for John to return. He usually managed to make it back in one piece, he was a great hunter after all, but there were always those times when Dean had to break out the big guns.

It was half ten at night and Dean was busy watching Dr Sexy M.D when he heard the front door slam open. He jumped from his seat quickly and ran over. It was John.

The first thing Dean noticed about his father was that his entire arm seemed to be covered in a huge bloody bandage. The wendigo must've put up a good fight. Just by looking at the bandage Dean knew he'd have to get the first aid kit because his dad was going to need stitches. Lots if them.

"Thanks Dean." John told him after he was patched up. "You're getting a lot quicker with those stitches."

"Must be all the practise." Dean replied as he packed away the kit.

"Sam's asleep?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he went up an hour ago dead on his feet."

"Good, good. How'd you like to come on the next hunt, huh? You haven't been hunting since the summer." John asked.

Dean thought for a moment. He never liked all the questions that got asked when he skipped school for a hunt, but they always come up with a believable excuse. "Yeah, that'd be great."

John nodded. "Let's keep our eyes peeled then, shall we?" And he picked up today's newspaper, his eyes scanning the front page.

Once he'd retreated to his room, Dean lay on his bed thinking. Will Sammy mind if he joined dad on a hunt? Probably not, he'd done it before. Sammy can handle it. What about Cas? He wouldn't know what's going on. But Dean couldn't tell him, he couldn't tell anyone. Cas would hate him if he found out, Dean killed monsters for God's sake!

"I'm such a reject." Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head.

**Reviews welcomed with open arms. :)**


	6. Fixing the Friendship

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Six**

Dean woke up exhausted after staying up past midnight the night before. He'd been over-thinking things and worrying, which was surprising because he was more of an act first, think later kind of guy.

"You look like shit man." Gordon told him as he entered the homeroom.

Dean chuckled dryly. "Thanks."

"Seriously though, you got a hangover or something?"

"Or something." Dean muttered, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today.

Gordon watched his friend, confusedly. Something was definitely wrong with Winchester.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Can I sit here?"

Dean looked up from his lunch tray to find Castiel gazing down on him. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Sure."

Castiel took the seat next to Dean and starting picking at his rice with his fork. He turned to see that Dean hadn't actually eaten anything. "It's not as horrible as it looks."

Dean sighed. "It's not that, I'm not a fussy eater. I just had a late night is all."

"You do look tired."

Dean chuckled. "I know. I've been told I look like shit."

"Don't worry, you don't look that bad." Castiel told him truthfully.

"Thanks Cas."

Castiel chewed on his lip nervously. He'd been thinking about what he'd found a lot since that night and he really wanted to ask Dean, but every time he had a chance he shied away. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

"O'course." Dean replied through a mouthful of chicken.

"What is it your Dad does exactly?"

Dean froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is his job?" Castiel repeated.

"He's a mechanic, he works at one of the local garages in Lawrence but also travels around a lot too." Dean relayed their cover story.

"Are you interested in becoming a mechanic Dean? Does it run in the family?"

Dean thought about the hidden meaning behind the question Castiel asked. "Yes it does, and I'd probably end up doing it even if I didn't want to, anyway. It's more of a way of life."

Of course Castiel knew Dean was lying about his father being a mechanic. There was nothing in their garage a mechanic would own, apart from maybe the bucket. And all that weaponry wasn't just there or decoration, Castiel was sure. No, Dean's dad did something else. A job that Dean would end up doing too, and possibly Sam. A job that neither of them wanted anyone to know about.

This made Castiel's stomach turn, the way Dean was hiding something from him. A big thing too. He'd never liked being lied to but he'd also never had a friend before. What would a friend do in a situation like this? Should he confront Dean about this, or leave it be?

On the other side of the lunch room a completely different sort of conversation was going on between a completely different group of friends.

"So.. Any one know what's up with Winchester? Cause he's had the face of a guy that's been banned from sex for the rest of his life all day and it's really starting to damper my mood." Gordon announced, changing the subject from cats which was boring him.

Most of the table shrugged.

"He has been hanging out with the freak lately. A lot. Maybe they had an argument." Meg remarked and everyone sniggered.

"Doesn't look like it. They're sitting together over there." Lisa told them and they all turned around to stare.

"Yeah, but freak boy's walking away." Crowley acknowledged.

"Maybe Dean's finally ditched him. It was bound to happen eventually." Bela added.

"No babe." A blond boy told her. "The freak is totally out of line. Someone's gotta show him who's boss around here."

Bela rolled her eyes. "I know that, Adam, but I don't think the nerd's gonna take the hint. I mean, Gordon's already given him a broken nose, yet he still bounces back."

"You're suggesting something worse?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

Bela shrugged innocently. "I'm not suggesting anything."

"We'll have to get him alone before we strike." Gordon tells them.

"If, we strike." Lisa interrupted.

"Dean would just get in the way." Gordon finished.

Meg smirked. "Maybe violence isn't the way to go. Maybe we have to get to him with words rather than actions."

Bela nodded. "Sticks and stones."

"That's a bit intelligent for you Meg, but you could be right." Adam replied.

Gordon snorted. "Let's just do both."

"You're just violent, Gordon." Lisa said.

And that was how the plan was formed, all they needed to do now was perfect it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, or if he'd done something wrong. Ever since Castiel had walked away from him at lunch on Tuesday, Dean felt like he was being avoided. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but the rejection hit him like a brick to the chest when Castiel blatantly ignored his smile and wave the next morning and went off in the other direction with Chuck.

It upset him. Dean thought that maybe he'd have to be the one creating the distance between them, him being the one with the gigantic secret and all, he just didn't understand. This whole thing made him feel like crap and that scared him, Dean had never felt so helpless before.

If this had happened with Gordon, he wouldn't have cared because he really didn't like Gordon that much, he didn't like any of his so-called friends very much anymore. After meeting Castiel and seeing how nice a person he is, it made Dean look at everyone else in a different light. He tried to spend as little time as he could with them as possible, in fact, he seemed to be spending a lot of time on his own lately. He really was a reject. But at least he still had Sammy, they were both in the life together, there was no getting out of that.

Dean spotted Castiel walking out of the school with Chuck, Becky and a couple of other 'geeks'. He scowled. He should be the one walking out with Castiel, he was his friend, not them. Dean wondered if Castiel was doing this on purpose, to be spiteful but that wasn't like Castiel, he wasn't spiteful. Maybe it was to make Dean jealous, but why?

Dean let out a growl of annoyance.

"Dean?" It was Sam.

He sighed. "Hey Sammy. You ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Sam had noticed over the past few days that Dean was constantly miserable, he wasn't being a jerk and was talking as little as possible. Dean was also eating less and less and this worried Sam to a great extent, because Dean always ate. There was never a time that Dean hasn't eaten. Ever.

Once they were in the impala Dean turned on the music and Sam noted that it was 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas. Dean only played Kansas songs when he was sad or thinking of Mum and Sam was pretty sure it wasn't the latter.

Sam switched off the music. "Okay Dean. What's up?"

"The sky." Dean muttered bitterly.

"Seriously man, you're a wreck. What the hell's going on? You're kinda scaring me." Sam told him, truthfully.

Dean sighed. "It's complicated."

"Is it Lisa?"

"No. It's not Lisa."

"Is it Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean was silent, which gave Sam his answer. "What did you do?"

"Why'd you always assume I've done something! I don't go round ruining everybody's lives you know! Sometimes, people actually do things that piss me off, rather than the other way round." Dean exploded.

Sam stared at him. Castiel must've done something really bad if it's got Dean riled up this much. "What did he do then, Castiel?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "He's avoiding me." He bit out.

"Why?" Sam inquired. "He wouldn't do that for no reason."

Dean let out a irritated noise. "How should I know? I haven't been able to ask him. He runs away from me and now he's even hanging out with other people. I don't- I just don't understand what's happening here."

Sam nodded. "You know you have to talk to him Dean, it's the only way you'll know for sure."

"He won't let me talk to him."

"Then try harder, Dean. You can't be avoided forever."

"History. We sit next to each other in History, in fact, we have a project to complete this weekend. Great."

And Dean did full intend to speak to Castiel in History because it was obvious that they weren't going to be doing their project anytime soon, but apparently fate had other ideas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Keeping away from Dean was supposed to be helping Castiel. He was supposed to be using the time away from his friend to think about what's going on. The lying for starters. The reason for the lying, secondly. And what he was lying about, lastly. But it didn't seem to be working out that way.

As soon as he'd walked away from Dean during lunch, Castiel had gone to the library to read. While he was in there Chuck approached him with Becky, they told him he looked lonely and asked if he wanted to join them for a game of chess. Castiel, of course, accepted the offer and ended up playing the game for the rest of lunch break.

After that, Chuck and Becky took it upon themselves to introduce Castiel properly to all they're pals. He met a short, spritely red headed girl named Jenny in his art class who claimed to be a good friend of Becky's, apparently they shared the same ships. Whatever that meant, Castiel was unaware Becky enjoyed sailing. And then there was Joanne Harville, who Chuck introduced to him since she was his neighbour. She had long wavy pale blond hair and a dainty face. Castiel liked Jo, she was friendly towards him and told jokes which Castiel could relate to and found amusing.

Over all, he'd had a great last couple of days even without the company of his best friend. Well, Castiel supposed that if he was treating all these other people like friends, it would ultimately make Dean his best friend.

Castiel didn't know whether Dean had noticed that he was avoiding him. It probably hadn't even crossed his mind, but Castiel did stop and wonder if Dean cared all that much about him and whether he was missed or not.

Currently he was sat alone on a lunch table outside, it was break and Chuck and Becky had a school council meeting to get to. Castiel would've found Jo, but she was with the boy with the long hair and the dark haired girl named Pamela. He didn't know those two at all and quite frankly the boy scared him, though from what he'd heard, he was very intelligent.

And because he was so deep into his thoughts, Castiel didn't notice Dean had snuck up on him.

"Are you going to tell me why I suddenly seem to have the plague or are you gonna just continue to pretend I don't exist."

Castiel jumped out of his seat but then relaxed, only slightly, when seeing it was Dean. "Hello Dean." He muttered.

"Hello Dean? Hello Dean! You've been avoiding me for the best part of a week and now it's 'hello Dean'?!" Dean ranted angrily.

Castiel sighed. "Yes."

"Why? I've been kicking myself trying to figure out what I've done wrong and I just don't get it." Dean put his head in his hands.

Castiel was feeling extremely guilty for avoiding him. Dean had obviously noticed and was clearly upset about it. This made Castiel feel horrible and wonderful at the same time. He'd been missed!

"I'm sorry Dean, but I needed to think and you were in the way, per se. Yes, I probably should have told you." Castiel tried to explain.

"What would you possibly need to think about Cas?" Dean asked, confused.

"You lied to me, Dean. You're my first friend I've ever had and you've lied to me. I didn't know what to do so I had to get away from you and think."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "I haven't lied to you Cas, everything I've said is the truth. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your Dad, Dean. You lied about his job and yes, I know you lied."

"He's a mechanic, I don't know why you'd think otherwise? Cas, what's going on? What do you know, or think you know?" Dean leaned forward, intrigued.

Castiel sighed. "I went into your garage to find a bucket when I brought you home when you were drugged. I went in there and I found all these weapons. I didn't know what to think." Dean sat there with his mouth open, dumfounded. "I was going to ask you about it but...I- I just didn't."

"Cas-"

"Please don't lie to me again Dean. I don't know much about friendship, but I'm pretty sure telling the truth is important." Castiel told him.

Suddenly the sound of the bell rang through the school and both boys looked up. Castiel stood up and left Dean to go to class, taking his satchel with him.

Dean ran both hands through his hair. He was in deep shit now. Castiel was already disliking him and not trusting him. If Dean told him about the hunting their whole friendship would go out of the window. And let's not start on what John would say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean spent the rest of his Friday in fairyland, as Coach Head would like to put it. P.E. had definitely been the worst though, Coach had poured a bucket of freezing water over his head and made him run laps in his wet boxers for getting caught not listening. It had not only been reasonably embarrassing but also cold and Dean could see everyone watching him as he continued to run into lunch break.

Dean then had to listening to Sam babbling on about how the girl he liked performed and amazing gym display during P.E. on the way back from school and that simply reminded him of his terrible experience.

"You gonna stand there and stare at the phone all night Dean, or are you gonna call her?" John asked his boy, vaguely amused by his antics.

Dean was pacing the corridor and flipping the phone between his hands. He'd learnt Castiel's home number off-by-heart after staring at it for so long, contemplating whether or not to call him.

"I don't know. Should I call him, Dad? Is that a good idea? Will he even want to talk to me or will it be a waste of time. Dad? A little help here!" Dean was rambling and he knew it, but he really didn't want to loose Castiel's friendship but if he called him now he'd end up telling him the truth about his life.

John stared at his son. "A boy? Not that I'm bothered about your sexuality Dean, but aren't women usually your kind of thing?"

Dean gaped at his dad. "Dad, what? Cas is just a friend."

"Sure he is son." John told him, patronisingly. "Look, if you've done something wrong, which by the way you're acting I'll say you have, then call him up and sort it out because you're acting like a girl, Dean and I really don't want to start having a long sappy conversations about feelings."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Okay Dad." And he dialled the number.

John didn't know who this Cas kid was but if he got Dean worried and bothered like that, then he's very special because Dean never got very close to anyone outside of the family and he sure as hell didn't go phoning anyone up to apologise. Or apologise in general.

John watched as Dean tapped the table nervously, waiting for Cas to pick up, then smiled briefly before returning to his research.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted as he heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

"Actually it's me."

"Oh. Hi Anna." Dean back-tracked. "Is Cas in? Cause I really need to talk to him, it's important."

"Yeah, he's in his room. I'll call him down." Anna replied kindly. Perhaps she didn't know what was going on.

"Thanks."

It was several minutes before Castiel's deep tones rang down the receiver. "Hello Dean, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." It was good to hear Castiel's voice.

"Did you want to say something?"

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, of course. Cas, I'm sorry for lying to you." And he was being sincere.

"I believe you are Dean, but why did you in the first place?"

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "I had to Cas, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand." Castiel told him softly.

Dean was silent for a moment.

"Dean?"

"Okay. I'll tell you. I'll be completely honest with you, about everything, but I'd rather tell it to you face-to-face." Dean admitted.

Castiel smiled. "Whenever you want, I'll listen."

"Tomorrow in the city library, when we go to do our history project. I'll tell you then. But it might not be what you expect, in fact, I know it won't. Can you promise me you won't hate me once you've heard what I have to say?"

Castiel listened to how desperate Dean's voice sounded down the phone. "I promise. See you tomorrow Dean."

Dean smiled. "Tomorrow. How does ten sound?"

"Brilliant."

Once Dean had hung up he started panicking again. Had he made the right decision? Well, he couldn't change it now, it was too late. And he wouldn't want to double-cross Castiel.

Oh well, he thought, YOLO. Right? And he laughed to himself before heading off to make a dent in the large pile of homework he had building up.

**Sorry if you hate YOLO, I know some people do, I just thought it would fit in. :) **

**And you may have noticed that one of Dean's rants sounds a little like one of Sam's lines from season 6. That might've been quite a long time ago for some of you, but I've only just finished watching season 6 so I thought I'd slip it in. I love that line. And I made Castiel's response similar to that in the episode also. **

**Another thing, break time or break, in England is another way of saying recess. Just in case you got confused. **

**Reviews, s'il vous plait. x **


	7. Saving People, Hunting Things

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Seven**

**Thank you so much to all those who have sent reviews, I love hearing what you think and your support. :) And I also give cyber-hugs to all those who have followed my story and those who added it to their favourites. You guys really keep me going. **

**Anyways... back to the Destiel. **

"What's got you all excited?" Sam asked, smirking across the table as the Winchester family ate breakfast. Dean had woken up extra early that morning and he never woke early on weekends.

"What'd you mean?" Dean replied innocently while munching through a large spoonful of cereal.

"Sam's right Dean. You seem abnormally active for this time in the morning." John added.

Dean shrugged. "I'm meeting Cas in the city library at ten so I've gotta be quick."

John smirked. "You kissed and made up, did you?"

"We talked and it's all good now."

"Good." John nodded. "At some point, I want to meet this friend of yours."

Dean finished off the rest of his breakfast in record time and dumped his bowl by the sink. "Okay, I don't know what time I'll be back but I'll text."

"Work hard." John told him.

"Will do." Dean winked. "Oh and Sam, can you come here a minute."

Sam looked up at his brother, confused, but walked over anyway. Once they were both out in the hallway Dean smacked his younger brother up the backside of his head. "Ow!" Sam cried. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Letting Cas into the garage. You know all the hunting stuff's in there!" Dean told him, angrily.

Sam's mouth widen in realisation. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but he knows Dad's not a mechanic and that I lied to him. That's why he was avoiding me, you idiot. I'm gonna tell him the truth at the library today."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. "Sam? Is that a good idea?" Dean inquired, nervously. "Will he freak out?"

"No. It's okay Dean. I like Cas, I think we can trust him." Sam answered truthfully. "You're the only friend he's got, he's not going to throw that away because of what we do. He'll understand."

Dean nodded. "What about Dad? What'd you think he'd say?"

"He likes Cas too, but... I don't know for sure. As long as Cas is okay with it and keeps quiet, I'm sure Dad'll be fine."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Sammy." And he grabbed his jacket and picked up the keys for his baby, he waved goodbye to Sam and was on his way. But not before quickly slipping into the garage and taking John's journal and placing it in his pocket.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel was sat on a circular table on his own when Dean finally arrived, he'd already had a chance to look around at what books the place had to offer and picked out a few they could use. He was flicking through the pages of the second book when Dean sat down beside him.

"Hey Cas."

Castiel looked up. "Hello Dean." He greeted.

"You've found books already?" Dean didn't look all too surprised.

Castiel nodded. "I had time to find a few."

"Sorry I'm late." Dean apologised and Castiel smiled. "Here." And Dean brought out the journal and placed it on the table in front of Castiel. "It's my Dad's."

"What is it?" Castiel asked with such curiosity.

"His journal, he write everything about what we do in there. Open it." Dean told him calmly, though he could hear his heart beating erratically.

Castiel did open it and began flicking through the pages, staring intensely. A moment of silence passed between them. "It's full of information about monsters." Castiel noted.

"Yeah. You see, my family, we hunt monsters and ghosts and stuff." Dean explained. "I know it sounds crazy, but that's the truth." Dean gazed at Castiel's face, trying to figure out his reaction, but he was a blank slate.

"Do you hunt these monsters as well?"

Dean shrugged. "Occasionally, but my Dad doesn't want me to miss too much school and look suspicious- wait. You're not freaking out."

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "I can't afford to be fussy with my friends Dean, as you can see, I don't have any. Apart from you of course. I have to be honest in saying this wasn't what I had expected, but I would like to know more, it looks fascinating."

Dean grinned. "Trust me, it is but it's also dangerous and I don't want you getting involved Cas."

Castiel nodded in understanding, though he was concerned for Dean after hearing this. "Is that why you dad is always away, because he is hunting?"

"Yeah. He doesn't tend to take us with him anymore, not since we both became teens."

"He's been leaving you since Samuel was thirteen? On your own? Dean-"

"No, Cas!" Dean snapped. "Dad knows what he's doing, and I could take care of myself and Sammy long before that age. We were fine."

Castiel lowered his gaze. "I am simply concerned for you, Dean."

"I know." Dean replied softly. "Hey, do you want be to show you some of them?"

"The monsters?" Castiel tilted his head in a confused manor.

Dean smiled. "Well, yeah."

"Okay."

Dean started off by showing Castiel your basic demon. He explained all sorts of things like how you exorcised them, what a Devil's trap looked like and how to draw one, keeping an eye out for black eyes and the fact they used to be human souls.

Castiel learnt the latin exorcism from John's journal really quickly and was even able to translate it into English for Dean. To say Dean was surprised was and understatement.

"I have a photographic memory." Castiel told him, his cheeks heating up under Dean's intense stare.

Dean punched Castiel playfully on the arm. "It's still amazing." He teased.

Next he opened the page on shape-shifters, also known as skin-walkers. Castiel was particularly fascinated by the way they shed their skin and that you could recognise them by the way cameras made their eyes glow.

"So they can frame other people for murders they carried out themselves? That is very clever. Are they hard to kill?" Castiel still continued to drown Dean with questions.

"I remember hunting one over Easter break last year. Sammy and I went along and I remember the shifter was breaking into banks wearing the bodies of security guards. Dad eventually ganked him, but not after it had dumped Sammy and I in the stinky sewers. It nearly changed into me as well." Dean told Castiel.

Castiel sat, shocked at the story, but shook himself out of his trance when Dean's phone bleeped for inside his jacket. Dean took his phone out and saw he had a text from Sam. What did that nerd want?

To: Dean Winchester

From: Sam Winchester

Have you told him yet? How'd it go? S.

Dean shook his head at how unbelievably gossipy Sam was getting. "It's Sammy. He wants to know if I've told you yet."

"Sam knows?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "I had to kick his ass about letting you in the garage, so it kinda came up."

"You didn't want me to know? Is it that bad?" Castiel asked, starting to feel nauseous.

"What?! No! Well I didn't really want to tell you because it's ultimately putting you in danger. I don't want you to get hurt because of me Cas, or at all in fact. Like I said before, the job is dangerous. I don't regret telling you, I just hope I can keep you safe." Dean told him desperately.

Castiel nodded. "It's okay, I believe you."

The two sat staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever before Castiel diverted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"You might want to text Samuel back."

Dean coughed. "Oh, yeah um- right." And he did just that.

"Perhaps we should get started on our work now Dean, seeing as we've been here an hour already." Castiel informed his friend.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Dean could see that the time was eleven o'clock give or take a few minutes and that they'd probably taken up enough time chatting already. But as soon as they started reading through the various books, Castiel spewed out a whole new round of questions.

"Are there other hunters, or is it just your family?"

Dean looked up from his book to find Castiel hadn't opened his. "Have you even read anything, Cas?" And Castiel blushed in shame. "No. We're not the only hunters. There are millions upon millions of monsters in this world, and luckily we aren't the only ones hunting them. Hey, you know Mr Singer? Yeah, he's my Uncle and he used to hunt with my Dad, now he just helps out with research an stuff."

"I didn't know you were related. Is that why he's so tough on you?"

Dean laughed. "Naw. Uncle Bobby's a softie really."

Castiel smiled at Dean's comment. "How come you share a different surname?"

"He uses one of his other I.D.s for his teaching job. Winchester is a well known name in the monster world and Uncle B didn't want any to find him in his work place. He's kinda paranoid like that."

Castiel shook his head in disagreement. "No, what he did makes sense. Do you all have other I.D.s?"

"Yeah, Dad has thousands. He's got F.B.I. ones which are the most useful, but we've got a few environmental agency and mechanic ones as well. It's surprising which jobs come in handy."

"I suppose they're all fake."

Dean frowned. "Yeah, they are. But we're using them for the good of the people."

"I know. You help and save people Dean, it's very righteous of you." Castiel acknowledged.

Dean smiled, slightly embarrassed by that last comment. "Erm, well there's also Ellen, Bobby's girlfriend. She's an old friend of Dad's and you might have seen her daughter around school. Jo Harville is one tough chick."

Castiel gasped. "Jo! Does she hunt also?"

Dean stared at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You know Jo?"

"Yes. She's Chuck's next-door-neighbour. He introduced her to me last week." Castiel felt odd about bringing last week up. He knew Dean hadn't like being avoided. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's fine." He replied tightly. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"You're my best friend Dean, and I only have one of those." Castiel told him.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, you're mine too."

After that the boys decided it was probably best if they concentrated on their essay, but it wasn't long before their stomachs were rumbling and demanding attention.

A loud noise rippled though the quiet library and Dean laughed. "Is that your's again?" He asked Castiel, indicating his stomach and his friend nodded, completely embarrassed. "Okay, I think we need to do something about this situation, urgently."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean dragged Castiel out into the high-street and towards his favourite diner. They both sat down in a booth and looked at the menu.

"Dean, I don't think I have enough money for this." Castiel admitted, he didn't think they'd eat anything out.

"Don't worry about it Cas, treat's on me." And they smiled together as the waitress came over.

"Hey there. I'm Laura, how are you guys today?" Her voice was light and soft and there was a genuine smile upon her face. When she arrived she was busy with her note-pad but once she'd looked up, her eyes didn't leave Dean's face.

"Great thanks." Dean replied conversationally. "How about you, Laura?"

The waitress leaned over towards Dean, seductively. "Much better now. See anything you like?" And Dean was pretty sure she wasn't just talking about the menu.

Dean turned and faced Castiel. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, a coke and whatever pie you'd recommend and Cas..."

"Um..." Castiel stared a the menu, not knowing what to choose. "I'll have the same."

Laura smiled and wrote the order down on her pad. "Okey-dokey. I'll be back before you know it, and if you need anything, anything at all, just call me." And she left in a swirl of long blond curls and strong perfume.

"You like bacon cheese-burgers?" Dean asked with amazement as Laura placed two cokes on the table.

"I don't know. I've never had one before."

"You never- Oh my God Cas!" Dean choked. "You are gonna love them."

The next thing they knew, Laura was back, only this time carrying two hot plates of bacon cheese-burgers and fries. Castiel could feel his mouth watering as he smelt them, they smelt delicious.

"Here you go, two bacon cheese-burgers. Have a nice meal." And she threw Dean a wink and walked off, her heels clicking as she went.

Dean lifted up his burger and before eating it, noticed the waitress had left her number on his plate. Sneaky, he thought, and put it aside.

Castiel too was tucking into his burger and watched as Dean picked out a piece of paper from his meal. He took it from where his friend had put it. "Why is there a telephone number in your food?"

Dean smiled. "It's Laura's."

Oh, the waitress had obviously taken an interest in Dean. Castiel thought she'd been overly friendly, he now knew why.

What he didn't know was why he suddenly felt extremely ill. Maybe it was the burger, it was very greasy. But he didn't want to offend Dean, so Castiel carried on eating, taking a moment occasionally to sip his drink, which was too carbonated for his taste.

After finishing, the waitress came back to take their plates and served them each a slice of apple pie. Castiel preferred the sweet pastry to the burger and happily munched his way through it. Dean smiled as he watched Castiel enjoy his favourite dessert and relished in the beautiful sounds he was making.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We didn't finish our project." Castiel told Dean as they walked away from the diner.

"No, your right. How about we meet up again tomorrow, same time?" Dean suggested, excited about spending more time with his best friend.

"That sounds good." Castiel agreed.

And so it was settled.

**So... who thinks I've fucked this up royally? :) I loved writing Castiel's reaction to the hunting and I didn't want him to freak out. Do you think he was too accepting? I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**I'm not sure if any of you noticed that even when I said John and Bobby were brothers they still had different surnames, but if you were confused, I hope I've sorted that out now. **

**Cas is gonna spill some secrets of his own next time. Should be interesting and cute. :) **

**Thanks for reading and pleeeeease review. xx**


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summer

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Eight**

**Here I am, apologising once again for how horrendously late this chapter is, please forgive me, I've been drowning in school work and had an English control assessment and well, you get the idea. :) Anyways... enough moaning on my part. **

**This chapter does mention cutting and bullying so if you are sensitive to those kind of subjects then please watch out. :) It shouldn't be too bad, I don't like dwelling in them too much myself, but you have been warned! :)**

Castiel had spent the rest of the evening in his room researching various creatures on the Internet and in any relevant books he could find in his house. He was very interested in hunting, the concept was so new to him.

Castiel's smile had never left his face and he was so elated that his friend trusted him enough to finally confide in him, he was glad he knew Dean's secret. He wasn't going to tell anyone, like they'd believe him, but Castiel wasn't that kind of person. He respected that Dean didn't want anyone else to know and would keep it to himself.

There was a soft knock at his bedroom door and Castiel looked up from his book. Anna's head peered around the door and she smiled when she spotted him reading on his bed. "How did it go with Dean at the library? If the large smile on your face is anything to go by, I'd say it went swimmingly." Anna teased.

Castiel blushed at the comment. "Yes. We sorted things out."

"So you're friends again then?"

Castiel nodded. "Best friends." He replied as his sister sat down beside him.

"What's that you're reading? Homework?" Anna asked, looking at the particularly thick green book in her younger brother's hands.

"Nothing." Castiel lied as he slowly slide the book away form her line of view.

His sister rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, don't stay up too late Cas, it's past ten already. Mike and I were planning on meeting up with Sarah and Luke tomorrow, you fancy coming?"

"I can't. I promised Dean we'd work on our project again." Castiel felt a small amount of pleasure being able to tell his sister he already had plans, with his best friend.

"That's fine. See you in the morning." And with that Anna left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Castiel sighed and turned back to the book. "Right, vampires."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Cas!"

Castiel turned to see Dean staying on the steps just outside of the library building, waving his arm wildly in the air. He crossed the road quickly to reach his friend. "Hello Dean. Have you got all of your things?"

"Yup. I would've brought the journal again but my Dad was looking at it when I left."

The pair walked into the building and settled down on a table similar to the one they sat at the day before.

"That's fine Dean. I did some more research last night." Castiel told him.

"Oh great!" Dean exclaimed. "I had a look in one of Sammy's history books as well, just to cram a little more info in."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I meant monsters Dean." Did Dean want to forget about that?

Dean looked shocked for a few seconds. "Oh. I mean, good. I'm glad you're taken the hunting thing so well. You won't get yourself into any trouble, will you?" He asked, concerned.

"I was simply trying to understand some of the creatures you hunt a little more. I won't try and hunt any myself, if that's what you're asking." Castiel replied, skeptically.

Dean nodded and opened his book. "Good, good. So let's get started, shall we?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The boys had been working solidly for over an hour and Dean's dislike for work was catching up to him. The project was three-quarters of the way finished and they were running out of books.

"Dude. I think we've bled these books dry." Dean announced, flopping back in his chair.

"I found something here Dean, now all we need is a conclusion."

"Thank God!"

Castiel ended up writing most of the conclusion while Dean ran around trying to return all of the books to their original places on the shelves. He hated alphabetical order.

When Dean returned to the table, Castiel was just putting on his coat. It was the tan trench coat that Dean had noticed his friend wore to school occasionally. It was a strange coat, but Dean had grown to love it. It was just so... Cas. Dean then realised that he'd never seen Castiel in anything other than a white shirt, his friend even wore a long-sleeved undershirt for sport.

"Hey Cas. Can I ask you something?"

Castiel picked up their project and hugged it to his chest. "Of course Dean."

"Why'd you wear those long-sleeved shirts all the time. I know that's your style and all, but don't you get bored of wearing the same shirt everyday? Don't you like short-sleeves or something?"

Castiel froze. "You can't ask me that."

Now, Dean could understand that talking to a guy about his sense of style could be a reasonably personal, but people don't generally look scared to death about it. This worried Dean, nothing about this could possibly be right.

"Cas, man, you okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Dean walked over to his friend.

Castiel shook his head and blinked a few times. "No, it's okay. I mean, you told me about the hunting, therefore I can tell you this."

Dean looking carefully at Cas's face. They weren't that far apart and Dean could see the tears forming in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"No!" Castiel insisted. "No. I want to." He had to get this out, he knew he did. It was only fair to Dean that he knew something about him now.

"Okay." Dean said quietly.

"Not here." Castiel told him.

"How about we go and get a drink or something. I know! There's an awesome cafe down the road that sells the most amazing take-away hot chocolates. We can get one and head to the park. What'cha say?"

Castiel smiled slightly. "That sounds good."

Dean grinned. "Let's go then!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It was the reason we moved." Castiel started, as soon and he and Dean had entered the empty park with their newly acquired hot beverages. "At my old school in Manhattan, there were these people. Mean people, and they used to pick on me. They made fun of my name, dress sense, face, hair, taste in music -everything. They appeared to hate everything about me. I first I just believed they were being stupid. They were the kind of people who made fun of nearly everyone, but they always got over it and moved onto someone new. But they never moved on. Somedays they'd even follow me around on purpose just to taunt and jibe, they'd make me spill my books everywhere or throw my lunch down my shirt. It was awful."

Dean was listening intently to what Castiel had to say. He was shocked into silence and his heart ached in his chest for his friend, for the pain this must've cause him.

"But that wasn't the worst of it. One of them soon found out where I lived, they had followed me home. He then told his friends and they would throw eggs at my house, spray paint my cars and pull pranks on me when I stepped out of the house."

"Didn't you sue them?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I never caught them at it, neither did my siblings. But I knew it was them. One time they even managed to get a picture of me with this green gunk poured all over me. That picture was put up all over school the next day."

"Cas-" Dean's gasped.

Castiel's eyes clenched shut. "That's still not the worst part."

"How could this get worse?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"It did." Castiel muttered bitterly. "Well. See for yourself."

Dean watched intently as Castiel unbuttoned his coat sleeve and his shirt cuff, and slowly pushed the cloting up his arm to reveal a pale wrist. Castiel turned it over so the palm of his hand was facing the sky. Dean saw all the dark red jagged scars on the skin, some dark than others, fresher than others.

Dean reached for his best friend's wrist with his hand and clasped it gently. Castiel gasped at the sudden contact but Dean found his gaze and stared into his eyes. Eventually Castiel could feel Dean's fingers running up and down one of his scars, comforting him. It made Castiel smile and tears came to his eyes, he realised that Dean was accepting his secret, just like he did his.

"It's okay Cas. They're not here anymore and they can't hurt you."

"I know." And he did, he hadn't even thought about them since the first day of school and Castiel was happy with the progress he had made from that point onwards.

Dean's hand was still caressing his wrist and Castiel leaned into the touch, and wrapped his own fingers round Dean's wrist. Dean looked at their hands intertwined together and smiled. He liked it, and surprisingly, wasn't scared at all.

"Hey. Race you to the swings?" Dean suggested.

And before he knew it, Castiel had dropped his drink to the floor and sprinted towards the swings in the distance. Dean smiled, left his drink to bounce on the path and chased after him, laughing all the way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel's stomach loudly interrupting their conversation was what made the boys decide they probably could do with some food, so they wondered back into town and Dean bought them both a bacon cheese burger each.

"So these are your favourite?" Castiel asked him, slowly making his way through his own burger.

"Yep. Well, other than pie. Pie's the best, obviously." Dean exclaimed happily.

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it."

In that second, Dean's heart stopped. "No actual way man. You've never tried pie. As in, never tasted the most beautiful food in the whole of creation?!"

Castiel looked at Dean confusedly. "No. I have never tried pie."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Not even apple? Come on, everyone's had apple pie!"

Castiel shook his head and looked to the floor feeling reasonably ashamed of himself but Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey man, it's cool. I'll show you pie another day. Today, it's bacon cheese burgers - the second most amazing thing ever."

And Castiel let out a sigh, he didn't think that pie could be the most amazing thing ever. He thought Dean was the most amazing thing ever, but if pie pleased Dean, then Castiel would've have to give it the benefit of the doubt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jesus Christ Winchester! What the fuck!?"

He'd been trying to contact Dean all weekend, the guy still had his favourite football and it was really beginning to piss him off, the fact that his friend's phone appeared to be dead. At least, that was what he was assuming, he didn't actually know why Dean was answering his millions of texts or calls.

He stormed down the pathway, barging through the flock of people gathered in front of the various shops, holding his coke zero in one hand. He'd met up with an old friend from California earlier today and he just desperately wanted to get home.

As he past the park in the middle of town, he noticed a couple of guys sitting on a bench, rather close.

"Homos." He spat out and turned to look away, he couldn't stand them. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone and gave Dean's number one last call, in an attempt to get through to him.

Suddenly an unmistakable ringtone rang through the air. Metallica. It was Dean's mobile. He turned around to where the sound was coming from and his eyes met the two guys on the bench. What the hell?

Now he looked more closely he could clearly see that one of the figures was Dean and the other that Novak freak. Seriously, what the fuck?

Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, he watched as the boy pressed decline and put it away again. He couldn't believe he's been putting that freak before him, has they been together all day?

Gordon clenched his fist and ground his teeth. This just wouldn't do. He was not getting replaced by a worthless piece of scum with the dress sense of a forty-year-old tax-accountant. Gordon walked away briskly, not even stopping to look back. He'd tell the others and they'd think of a plan to stop this kid from stepping out of line again.

**So if this chapter seemed bitty or jumped around too much, it felt a bit like that when I was writing it. So now you guys know something about Cas. More Winchesters in the next chapter! :) And hopefully some Bobby too. **


	9. This is Not a Robbery

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Nine**

Sam didn't know what was going on, but if the loud shouting coming from downstairs was anything to go by, he probably didn't want to. It had started when Dean had got home from meeting with Cas that afternoon, Sam had been trying to stay out of the firing zone but he was getting tired of having to hear it. He made his way down the stairs, but only far enough so that he could hear what was being said.

"Dean, you know this puts him in danger! I can't look after three of you, I don't even know the kid!"

"I get that Dad, I do! But there was no other option okay! And you don't have to look after him, I can do that!"

"Your job is to look after Sam, not some random kid."

"I do look after Sammy and Cas is not some random kid."

Oh. So Dad had heard about that, had he? No wonder both of them were butting heads so badly.

"Oh and Sam, you might as well come down, I know you're there." John sighed.

Sam trudged into the lounge and observed the stances of his brother and his Dad. Dean looked extremely tense and his mouth was pulled into a firm line, John on the other hand looked far more relaxed. This was odd because it was usually the other way round.

"You let this Cas boy into the garage." His dad stated.

"Yes." Sam admitted quietly. "I didn't think! I was just worried about Dean!"

"Why? What was wrong with Dean?"

Oops. Maybe Dean hadn't told Dad that part. "Nothing, nothing was wrong with him." sam corrected quickly.

Dean rolled his eyebrows at his little brother's simple mistake, John on the other hand wasn't amused. "Dean. Tell me." He used his serious voice.

Dean stared at his Dad, contemplating whether he'd get in any kind of trouble. "I went on a date."

"And? I'm presuming that's not why Sam was worried." John threw his younger son a quick glance.

"One of my drinks got spiked and Cas brought me home." Dean finished.

"You went on a date with this Cas guy?"

"What! No. I went on a date with Lisa." Dean wasn't entirely disgusted with the thought of dating Cas, which freaked him out.

"Then what was Cas doing there?"

Sam was splitting his sides at how confused his Dad was and Dean's face when Dad thought he went on a date with Cas was priceless.

"He was with his brother, who then ditched him."

"So Cas brought you back?"

Dean nodded. "Yup."

"So you trust this friend of yours?" This was seeming, to Sam, very much like an interrogation.

"With my life." Dean replied without a second to breathe.

This shocked Sam, and John too. Dean barely ever trusted anyone outside of the family. But to trust Castiel with his life...

"Okay then." John sighed. "If he's gonna keep this secret, then I can deal with that. If you trust him... But you're gonna have to make sure he's in no danger. You brought him into this, Cas is your responsibility."

Dean broke out into a dazzling smile. "Thanks Dad, you're the best."

John smiled back at his son, he was pleased Dean had a good to honest friend who wasn't some dick. He'd met some of the people Dean hung out with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's this?" Castiel asked Dean as he observed the wrapped box his friend had just given him.

"It's a present. Open it." The idea had only come to Dean as he was driving to school that morning, but convinced Sam that it was a good idea to buy it. Where he found the time to wrap it up, he didn't know,

"Okay." And Castiel did. He unwrapped the brown paper carefully, not wanting to damage it, and revealed a black box. Castiel looked to Dean for confirmation and Dean nodded encouragingly. Castiel pulled open the top of the box. "It's your phone." He noted, not quite understanding what was happening.

"It's yours, I remember you telling me you didn't have a mobile, so, I found you one. It's the same model as mine and it's just as cheap, but it works. Just thought you might like it." Dean explained. "You like it, right?"

Castiel nodded and smiled. "I like it very much, thank you. Although, I'm afraid I have no idea how it works."

Dean laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay Cas, I'll teach you at lunch."

And he did. The two of them met up in the library and spent the hour working their way through the setting up process, but it didn't take as long as it usually would've, because Dean already knew pretty much what he had to do. He had the same phone of course, he'd been through the process before.

"There you go. That's your number, you might benefit from learning it off by heart, or you can just add it to your contacts under 'me', some people do that." Dean told Cas and he handed over the small gadget.

"Yes, I think I will do that. Thanks Dean." Castiel replied gratefully.

"It's no problem." And it was true. "I've added my number so you can call or text me anytime." That was the main reason as to why Dean had gotten his friend the phone, but he didn't feel the need to mention that.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket, he slipped it out to find out who was texting him. It was his Dad.

To: Dean Winchester

From: John Winchester

Shifter. St. Lewis. You're coming. Meet me 1400. Tell Sam.

Dean stared at the screen. He knew eventually his Dad would want him to hunt with him, but he hadn't expected it so soon. His stomach twisted and turned. Dean didn't understand, he'd always loved going hunting with his Dad. This had never happened before, Dean was not liking this new feeling.

"What is it?" Castiel came up beside him and peered over his shoulder.

Dean sighed. "My Dad wants me to meet him at two to go on hunt with him." There. He'd said it.

"Oh." Castiel muttered. "Will you go?"

"I have to, Cas." Dean turned to face his friend. "Come on." He picked up the empty phone box and dropped it into the library bin.

Castiel followed Dean with no idea about where they were going. The two boys exited the school building and headed towards the middle school.

"Dean. Where are we going? There are only ten minutes left of break."

Dean stole a look at his best friend. "I have to tell Sammy about the hunt, he's gonna be left on his own for a couple of days."

Castiel rolled his eyes silently and continued down the path after Dean.

It must've looked odd, two juniors stalking randomly around middle school corridors and were attracting attention that Castiel didn't really want.

"Sam! Hey, Sammy!" Dean called through the science corridor after spotting his younger brother talking to some friends.

Sam looked up and was surprised to see Dean jogging over to him. "It's Sam." He corrected tiredly. He didn't mind being called Sammy at home, but it was strictly Sam in public.

Dean ruffed up Sam's hair. "Whatever bro. I've come to tell you that I'm taking the dog for a walk and I need you to go and get the next couple of day's groceries after school. The money's where it usually is, you know the drill."

Castiel, who was leaning against a wall a couple of feet behind Dean, gaped. What was Dean talking about?

Sam nodded seriously. "You got your phone?"

"Yep."

"Good." Sam glanced at Castiel and smiled, he was sure Dean must've told him too.

"Okay, catch ya later Samantha." And he threw his brother a wink before walking away. "That went well." Dean informed his friend and they headed back to school.

"I wasn't aware you had a dog, Dean. Which breed?" Castiel asked, intrigued. ""I've always loved animals. Apart from squirrels, I dislike squirrels."

Dean looked at Castiel skeptically then shook his head, smiling. "I don't have a dog Cas, it's the code sentence for 'hunt'. I told Sam I was going on a hunt with Dad and might not be back for a couple of days. Also, I've got my phone and I'll keep you updated. I did tell him to get groceries because I think the fridge is nearly empty, but he might just decide to stick to take-outs instead."

"Wow. That's a lot to cram into two code sentences."

Dean shrugged. "Takes practise. Trust me." And Castiel did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John had noticed that his son hadn't stopped looking at that phone of his since entering the car. Usually Dean stared out of the window or sang along loudly to the music playing, but today he seemed unnaturally quiet.

"What's up with you, kiddo?" John grunted. Breaking the deafening silence.

"Just texting." Dean replied nonchalantly, not raising his head, his fingers still typing away. "Nothing major."

"Who? Sam? Shouldn't he be in school still?" John questioned.

"Yeah, he is. Sam never skips. I'm texting Cas."

"Shouldn't he be in class too?"

Dean stopped. "Oh yeah."

John rolled his eyes. Sometimes Dean could really be dim.

"I wasn't really thinking about that. Suppose I should stop texting him." And Dean did. For about an hour anyway, before he got a text from Cas saying school was out. Then constant typing started all over again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey." Dean greeted as he lay back on his crummy motel bed in St. Lewis.

"Dean. You were texting me in class you know." Castiel informed him, soundly half-annoyed.

Dean laughed. "You were texting back, dumbass. You didn't have to, if you were that worried about getting caught."

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. "I suppose you've arrived at where-ever it is you're supposed to be."

"Yep. Five star accommodation." Dean replied sarcastically. "If I get vials disease, I'm so suing."

Castiel let out a low chuckle. "You get vials disease from rat excretion Dean."

"Oh... yeah, I know."

"Commonly found in rivers and can enter the body through open cuts." Castiel recited.

"Thanks Cas, I'll be sure to look out for it." Dean answered, knowing he needn't worry. There were no rivers around.

"Just be careful Dean. What is it you're hunting?"

"A shapeshifter. Cas relax, they're easy to kill. Slippery little buggers, but easy to kill. Silver's the shapeshifter's bane. I'll be fine."

"You better be. I don't want to have to kill you myself." Castiel growled.

"Woah Cas. Getting kinda scary there. Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you later buddy and don't have too much fun without me."

"I will try, I'll put aside the work you miss. See you later Dean, I'm going to hang up now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You do that." And the line was dead. Now all Dean had to do was call Sammy and tell him to stop worrying his oversized brain out.

The door of their motel room swung open and John walked it with two large paper bags and a beer.

"You rung Sammy yet?" He asked while emptying out the bags and Dean can clearly see and smell the chinese take-out.

Dean dialled his brother's number. "Nah, not yet. Just come off the phone from talking to Cas, he's promised me that he'd put aside the work I'm gonna miss."

John looked at his son and smiled knowingly. "Okay, that's good. I'm glad you have such a hard-working friend, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, Cas is super clever. Is that chinese?" The boy jumped off the bed and ran to the food. "And pie! Dad I love you."

John rolled his eyes at his eldest son's food antics.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The bank was dark inside, except for the small security lights and John and Dean's battery torches.

The hunters had picked up on the shifters killing pattern. It would shift into someone who could get into the bank, before stealing thousands of dollars, running back to it's skin's home and 'killing' itself. So John and Dean were currently scoping out the third bank above the same sewage pipeline, knowing that was the bank the shifter would be going for next.

With his shotgun in his hand, loaded and poised ready for an attack, John signalled for Dean to take the top floor while he, himself, took the ground floor. Dean slowed but surely made his way up the wide marble staircase.

They had entered through the back, rather than enter the same way as the shifter, but when the two had circled round to the front doors from the inside, the body of a security guard was awaiting them. The stone floor was flooded with crimson, and the hunters knew it was too late for the poor man.

The sound of a blind fluttering in the wind caused Dean to freeze in his spot. He turned around to look at the window and the end of the corridor. Dean pointed his gun ahead and walked over to the window. He pulled the string on the blind and it sprang up, the window was open. Wide open. And the only reason why the window would be open is-

The clicking of heels brought Dean suddenly out of his train of thought. Spinning round, he spotted a tall slim women coming towards him. She wore a pink blazer and skirt, with a white blouse. She looked ver much like a receptionist, or something along those

Iines.

Dean did a double-take though when he spotted both the gun in her coat pocket and the steel pipe in her hands. Dean aimed his shotgun at the women, not wanting to take any chances.

"You think you can take me out with you're gun?" The women asked, smirking. "How cute!"

"They're silver bullets." Dean growled. "And yeah."

The shifter laughed. "Maybe. But it's two against one. I mean, why do you think the window was open?"

And before Dean could even process what the lady had just said, a sharp pain exploded in the back of his skull, he was propelled forward with force and knocked to the ground. Dean looked around frantically and even thought about call for his Dad, but he couldn't seem to form any words and his vision went black. Dean was unconscious in seconds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean gasped as his body was shocked awake. His eyes immediately began to sting from the bright light and the a strong stench of sewage filled his nose and chocked him. Dean moved his limbs in an attempt to get away but soon realised that he was tied up, pretty damn good.

"Oh lovely. You're awake. Took you long enough." It was a man's voice and Dean turned in every direction to try to catch a glimpse of his captor. "I'm the one who knocked you round the head, by the way. Quite a fine hit, if I don't say so myself."

Dean grunted, not feeling the same way.

"I'll tell you now though, you've got on hell of a concussion." And the man laughed. It was a laugh, cold enough to make Dean feel nauseous. This guy was a total psycho. "Okay, George, if that even is your name, here's how this is gonna play out. You're either gonna let me and my sister have some fun or... I'm gonna take your skin, because boy, you have some fine skin-" Dean shivered in disgust under the lustful gaze of the man, "and then I'm gonna slice your pretty self up real good, watching as you squirm and scream under my touch."

"You're insane." Dean spat before breaking out into a fit of coughs that stung his throat.

The man smiled. "I know." And he sounded so happy about it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dean? Dean!" John had declared the ground floor clear of shifters half an hour ago and he was now checking every spot of the place for his son, who had disappeared. What scared him, was the fact he hadn't ran into a shifter yet. Once. This was bad. So very not good.

John was sat on the bottom of the marble stairs and ran through all the possible places that Dean could be. John concluded that the shifter must've taken Dean, but how could one shifter pull one on Dean? Unless there was more the one, but John had never heard of shifters working in packs before.

Pulling the sewage network map out of his jacket pocket, he ran a calloused thumb over spot where the bank he was currently sat in would be placed. He knew where the shifter must've taken Dean. There was a sewage passage right behind the bank. John stood up and ran out of the door he and Dean had entered through. He located the sewage hatch pretty quickly and flung it open.

John could hear his footsteps along the tunnel echoing into the darkness. His torch was on and his eyes were peeled, so far nothing could be seen that would lead him to where his son was.

John dreaded to think what Dean was going through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam rubbed his arm tiredly across his face, he'd just finished writing up an essay for his history class the next day and Sam was just about ready to fall asleep. That's when the phone rang.

Sam's hand flung out automatically and he slipped off the study chair, onto the floor in a lethargic heap. "Urgh. Not again." The boy moaned, pushing himself up with his hands.

"Hello, Winchester residence." Sam greeted, running a hand through his wavy hair.

"Sam."

Sam perked up at little at the sound of a low, gravelly drawl. "Hey Castiel, what's up?" The younger boy thought it was odd that his brother's best friend was calling when he knew Dean wasn't here.

"The sky." Castiel replied as though it was obvious. "I am unsure as to why your family are unaware of this fact, Dean has asked me this many times. I keep telling him."

Sam laughed. The sound vibrated through his body and lightened his heavy sleep-needing bones.

"I don't understand. What is so funny?"

Sam shook his head. "Oh Cas. You have no idea how amazing you are."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sam replied truthfully. Castiel was a great friend to Dean and he was happy to help him with whatever. "So what was it that you were phoning for?"

"Oh, yes. I was phoning to ask if you'd heard from Dean. He phoned me once they had reached there destination and promised he would text me later. I am worried. It's been several hours now and I have heard nothing."

Sam could plainly hear Castiel's concern for his brother and he smiled knowingly, Castiel cared a lot for Dean. "Sorry Cas, I haven't heard anything either. Dad said he'd call me when they got back from the bank, but I don't know how long it was supposed to take them. Have you tried contacting Dean?"

Castiel nodded, before realising Sam couldn't see him. "Yes, but I can't reach him and then a strange lady tells me his phone is out of service. I don't know how she would know that, was she on the hunt too?"

"No. That's just a recording, Cas. She's not actually there. Wait- Dean's phone is out of service!?" That definitely wasn't normal.

"Yes. Was does that mean, is it bad?"

Sam rubbed his forehead in thought. "It's not a good sign. When your phone is out of service, it usually means its not working. So for Dean, it probably means he's dropped it in the toilet or something, it's happened before. It could also mean Dean is in danger and the shifter has destroyed his phone."

"What about your Dad? Isn't he there with him? Will Dean be okay?!"

"Castiel, calm down. I'm going to phone my Dad and see if his is out of service too. You just sit tight and don't panic. Dean is an awesome hunter, he can handle a lot more than you think." Sam informed.

"That doesn't make me feel better Samuel." Castiel sighed.

"I call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sam heard the weak reply ring through the receiver before Castiel hung up.

Sam shook his head and returned the house phone to it's stand. If he didn't have enough problems to deal with already, the hunt his Dad and brother were away on would have to go wrong, wouldn't it. Sam didn't want to worry Castiel any more than necessary, but he was fairly sure that Dean's phone being out of service was a bad sign.

Picking up his own mobile, Sam scrolled down his contacts and clicked on his Dad's number. This was going to be a long night.

**So, do you think I wrote the hunting part well? And what do you guys think about how I'm writing Castiel? Am I doing him justice? :)**

**So sorry this is late, I started writing it two weeks ago but then I had my exams all last week and my mum confiscated my iPad. :( probably because I was not revising enough...**

**Anyways, reviews are welcomed as is constructed criticism. :)**


	10. The Sleepover Club

Fanfiction- Supernatural

**Chapter Ten**

**Thanks to all my new followers, reviewers and to theses who have stuck with me from the beginning. :) You all inspire me and make me want to write more. **

Castiel had heard nothing from Sam since last night and despite his best attempts to stay off school, Anna had seen right through his act and physically pushed him out of the door and into the car that morning. Now, Castiel wondered the school corridors on his own, feeling completely and utterly lost. It didn't help that Gordon and his friends had upped their attempts at teasing him, they had spotted Dean's absence the day before and were taking full advantage of it.

Castiel opened his locker and jumped back as millions of white pieces of paper burst out and exploded all over him. Castiel picked one off his shoulder and noticed something was written on it in red biro.

'Hey freak I think your sooo ugly.'

Castiel frowned and put the note in his trench coat pocket. Sighing, he bent down and scooped the rest up and placed them in his pocket too. Great, today was already as bad as he thought it would be.

"Hi Castiel!" The dark haired boy turned around to meet Becky, who was ginning widely.

Another thing that had started the day before was his hanging out with Chuck and Becky, and it turned out that Becky wasn't as crazy as she seemed. She was still crazy, Castiel just understood her more now.

"Hello Becky." Castiel greeted as casually as possible, hoping the girl hand't seen the notes. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about them, he'd rather she didn't know.

Becky giggled. "Oh Cas you are so cute!" Castiel didn't quite see how he was, but nodded anyways. "Chuck's coming round to my place tonight and I was just coming to ask if you wanted to join us. I know you miss Dean, so I thought you might want to get your mind off stuff. It'll be super fun, promise! We're gonna watch Star Wars and play truth and dare and stuff. Soooo... You wanna come or what?"

Castiel was surprised at the invitation and hadn't realised that Becky and Chuck liked him that much. He also had no idea what Star Wars was, though he remembers Dean mentioning it, or was that Star Trek? But he really didn't want to spend another sleepless night worrying himself to death over Dean... Sam could still call him at Becky's couldn't he?

"I would love to come. Is it okay if I bring my phone?" Castiel asked tentatively.

"Great! Sure you can bring your phone, I know how much you were texting Dean in class yesterday. You miss him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." Castiel replied seriously.

Becky smiled as if she knew something he didn't. "This address, at six o'clock. See you later!" And Castiel stared at the small curly writing before catching a glimpse of Becky as she turned into her homeroom.

Castiel returned to his locker and retrieved all the books he needed for his first lessons, before walking away to find Chuck. Feeling in his pocket, Castiel mentally counted how many slips of paper there were. Did they all contain horrible messages? What did they say? Who were they from?

Castiel had a feeling he'd be finding out pretty soon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So you're seriously going on this sleepover? Dude, so not cool." Gabriel informed his brother.

"I am aware of how 'uncool' it is Gabriel, but no one else knows about it and I don't care, I'm going anyway." Castiel was getting tired of Gabriel teasing him about this.

"What a tone, Cassie! I'm surprised you're so brave without Dean around." Gabriel remarked snidely as he rummaged through Castiel's school bag.

"No need to be an ass Gabriel, can you leave now?"

"Nope." The blond replied, popping the p. The elder pulled out a handful of notes from his brother's bag. Gabriel shuffled through them angrily, reading a couple, his expression cold. "Cas, what are these?"

Castiel looked up from his underwear draw to look at his brother and halted. "Gabriel-" He tried to explain but his brother cut him off.

"Who the hell wrote these?! Which motherfuckers think it's okay to fuck with my brother?" Gabriel shouted, utterly pissed. "Why don't I know about this? Why doesn't anyone know about this? Have you told Dean? Does Dean know?!"

Castiel's eyes began to water from his brothers red hot rage and the younger hung his head in shame. "No one knows. I only found them today."

Gabriel's temper lessened slightly at the look of his brother ad he knelt down and hugged him tightly. "Where were they?"

Castiel hiccoughed. "In my locker." He whispered.

"Were you planning on telling anyone?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I didn't think it was important." He admitted, knowing it was e wrong thing to do.

"Not important! Anything like this is important! Your my little brother Cassy and I want you to tell me if anything like this happens again because I don't want you to go back to how you were last year. I will kick their asses, I promise."

"Gabriel, no." Castiel protested.

Gabriel looked at his brothers face, he knew Castiel didn't want the situation to get worse, but Gabriel didn't want these dicks to get away with anything. "Fine." He sighed. "But if they do this again-"

"You'll kick their asses. I know Gabriel. Now will you please leave?" Castiel sighed.

Gabriel stood up with reluctance and made his way towards the door. "See you later bro." And threw Castiel a wink before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Castiel fell backwards onto the floor and let his heartaching sobs silently shake through his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Castiel!" Becky exclaimed as she hugged him and showed him into her house, "You made it! You know, Chuck and I were just starting to think you weren't coming!"

Castiel quickly waved goodbye to Anna before he was dragged up to the third floor of what looked like a reasonably big house and pushed into a bean-bag. Becky dumped his bag down next to Chuck's stuff in the corner and rushed over to the television.

"Let's get this party started!" She shouted and pressed play.

Half-way through the second Star Wars film, Chuck fell asleep and Becky decided it was probably time for some food. Becky's Mum had cooked them all pizza and they ate it off of plastic plates while playing twister. Chuck wasn't too pleased to have been woken up, but Becky wasn't going to let him miss a thing.

Castiel had stared at his phone for a lot of the evening, in a hope that perhaps Dean would call, or Sam, with good news. But still, he had heard nothing.

"You know Dean's just visiting his sick Aunt, right? He's not actually the one in hospital." Chuck told Castiel, after having watched him staring at the phone for too long.

Castiel sighed. "I know. I just worry about him." The sick Aunt story was a cover, so Castiel wasn't surprised Chuck didn't understand why he was worried so much.

"Don't know what you see in him, to be honest. He was always a jerk to me." Chuck added, half-way through a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Dean's not a jerk. He's kind, understanding, brave, loyal. He's my best friend and he's amazing. Don't let me catch you saying anything bad about him again." Castiel disliked Chuck in that moment and felt as though he should defend Dean's honour. After all, his friend was out fighting monsters and couldn't do it himself.

Chuck held up his hands in surrender. "I believe you, man. Never again."

Becky smiled. "Hey Chuck. Can you go and see if there are any marshmallows downstairs?"

Chuck told her he would, and excused himself to go downstairs. Once he was gone, Becky hopped next to Castiel and put her hand on his arm.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Castiel looked at her. "Chuck is a nice person."

Becky let out a mirthful laugh. "I mean Dean. You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Castiel blushed at Becky's question. "I don't know what you mean." He mumbled, turning away.

"You care about him more than a friend would. Look at you! You've been staring at your phone for hours! Did you even watch any of the film?"

Castiel flushed darker. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Becky furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you sorry? I don't mind." She replied kindly.

"What do I do?" Castiel asked her. He had always felt this way about Dean, he was his bestfriend after all. Is it wrong? Does it mean they can't be friends anymore?

The girl shrugged. "Depends. You can either tell him how you feel, or wait it out. I can't say I know how he feels, but I'm certain he cares for you just as much. He probably doesn't even know how he feels yet."

"Oh." That answer hadn't helped at all.

"Do you guys want white or pink marshmallows?" Chuck called up the stairs. And the two knew the conversation was over.

"Think about it." Becky whispered in Castiel's ear. Great, he thought, not needing another thing to worry about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was now the third day Castiel had spent without Dean and it was just as bad as the others. Though, he did feel slightly more relaxed after the sleepover but the question of his feelings towards Dean still concerned him.

Once again, Castiel found a bundle of notes stuffed in his locker. And once again, he tucked them away in his coat, this time with a mental reminder not to let Gabriel find them. Castiel didn't want to cause any trouble.

Sitting alone on a table at lunch, Castiel stared at his phone. There was still no contact from Winchesters of any kind and Castiel was close to giving up on the prospect of ever seeing Dean again. It was probably all a lie made up to get away from him and Castiel hadn't seen Sam either, so he had obviously left too. At least, he thought, he knew what friendship was like now, even if it hadn't lasted very long.

Castiel pushed his food tray with his apple on to the side, he had no appetite. In fact, he hadn't eaten much at all over the past three days. Slowly, he slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out a couple of the notes.

'I'm going to ruin you, you boy-stealing queer'

'FAGGOT'

The first, confused Castiel. He didn't understand what he had done to hurt the person, he had never stolen anybody from anyone. The second was simply a hateful word and Castiel could ignore it, much like the rest. What hurt, was not knowing why this was happening to him. What had he done to these people to make them hate him so much?

"Look who it is, sitting all alone."

Castiel lifted his head to see Gordon and a group of people approaching his table, and his stomach dropped to the floor. This couldn't be good.

"Mind if we join you freak? Didn't think so." Gordon sat down opposite him and his friends took seats all around the table. "You reading the messages we sent?"

Castiel stared a the black boy, he probably could've guessed who had sent them. But it was obvious to him now.

"My idea, by the way." Lisa added from two seats down. "And I think it's brilliant."

Surprised, Castiel turned to face the girl. "You're sick, all of you." He spat and went to stand, but the two jocks next to him slammed him back down.

"You got somewhere to be freak?" The left taunted. And that was his lunch break planned out for him.

"Here's the deal, freak. Dean was a mate of mine, until he met you, that is. And I want him back, he doesn't belong with crap like you." Gordon told him nastily.

"You can't make someone be friends with you." Castiel replied.

Gordon barked out a laugh. "Sure I can and if you're not there to distract him, he'll fall right back in with the right crowd. Us."

"So here's what we want you to do." Announced a dark haired girl next to Lisa. "Stay away from Winchester, break up with him, whatever. We don't care how it plays out, just leave him alone and go die in a hole."

Castiel stopped breathing. They couldn't ask that of him.

"If not," She continued, "You'll be tortured in more ways than you can imagine. As a group, we know many people who would love to do that for us, without payment. Also, we'll go after Sam as well. And you know how much Dean looooooves his little Sammy."

Castiel's eyes were wide and face as pale as a sheet of paper.

"See ya round, freak." Gordon smirked and rose from his chair, the others soon followed.

As soon as they had all disappeared, Castiel scanned the canteen for Gabriel. He was nowhere to be found. Good. Castiel didn't want his brother to know about what just happened, he just wanted to forget the whole situation had ever occurred.

Castiel carried on with his afternoon lessons as usual and was just glad it was a Friday, there were so many things that needed sorting out this weekend. And he had to prepare himself for next week.

It was going to be very different, Castiel just didn't know how different, yet.

**I'm sorry, again, for the wait. I mean no offence from the notes Castiel is given and I hope they do not upset anyone. **

**So that chapter was just about Castiel's experience without Dean, next chapter Dean will come back and interesting stuff will happen... :)**

**I'd love some feedback on how well you think I wrote the chapter and on where you think the storyline is going. I think it'll be interesting to hear some of your comments. **

**Thanks again to everybody for reading and reviewing etc. :) Love you all.**


	11. Call the Calvary

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean didn't want to think about it, he refused to think about it. Even once his Dad had gotten him safely back to the motel, he didn't talk about what had happened. It was sickening.

The two hunters had returned the night before to their house in Lawrence and were greeted by a relieved Sammy, who had entered into full-blown panic mode due to their lack of communication. John explained the events that had taken place, what he knew of them anyways, and Dean went straight up to bed after giving Sam a hug, feeling exhausted. He hadn't the energy to call Cas, and the shifters had ground his phone into dust in the sewers.

Now, Dean was in the impala driving towards Kansas City. He'd had just about enough of his Dad trying to squeeze information out of him and had informed him that he was visiting Cas, and left promptly afterwards.

"Damn lights." Dean cursed as yet another set of traffic lights stopped him in the city centre. The teen gazed around aimlessly, staring at each shop on his side of the road in turn.

Then, out of the middle of nowhere, something caught his eye. A dark haired boy was standing outside of a Waterstones store and when he turned around to greet a stranger was a small puppy, Dean saw his eyes and recognised him instantly. It was Cas.

Several cars behind him started to honk and Dean realised the lights had turned green and quickly pressed his foot on the accelerator. He skilfully slipped into one of the parking spaces on the side of the road, just in front of the highway shops and jumped out of the impala. Castiel was still standing there, watching the cute little dog walk off down the street.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean shouted, making his way over to his friend.

Castiel spun round, eyes wide, shocked that someone was calling his name out. Those icy blue orbs locked with Dean's warm ones. "Dean." The boy gasped as a smile graced his features. And the shorter jumped his friend, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Dean smiled. "Pleased to see me, huh?"

Castiel lent back to look at Dean. "You didn't call me back. I contacted Sam but then heard nothing. I was really worried about you, what happened? Why didn't you call back?"

Dean looked into his friend's eyes and realised just how concerned his friend was for him. He sighed, and took a hold of Castiel's hands, which were still resting on his arms and held them. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you back man, I had every intention to but things kind of got nasty with the shifters."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Shifters? I thought skinwalkers were solitary creatures."

"They are, normally, but this one was working with his sister and caught us by surprise." Dean explained. "Hey, I'd rather not talk about this here..."

Castiel nodded. "I understand. We can go to my house, if you want."

Dean dropped one of Castiel's hands, but held onto the other and pulled him towards his 'baby'. "That'd be great." And the two friends grinned at each other as they hopped into the sleek, black beauty.

All Castiel's thoughts of books, forgotten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel lead Dean towards a white door at the end of the second floor corridor. The interior of the house was bright and welcoming and the walls were painted a forget-me-not blue.

Castiel's room was a reasonable size. One side of the room was covered in a hug bookshelf filled with various books of a multitude of colours and thicknesses. A large window and window sill occupied the wall opposite the door and a twin bed with striped covers sat beneath, next to a white radiator.

Castiel's desk was placed across from the bookshelf and Dean could clearly see it was where his friend did all his homework. Castiel's school texts and exercise books were piled up on one side of the wooden surface and a aluminium lamp was occupying the top right corner, next to a digital alarm clock and a pot for pencils and pens.

What stood out for Dean, was the tidiness of his friend's room. There was nothing scattered on the floor, apart from a fluffy beige rug laid out in front of the bookshelf. The walls were each painted a separate colour, one orange, the next yellow, another green and the last blue. Dean was also surprised by the considerable lack of posters. His own bedroom was ridden with pictures of friends, family all stuck up with blue tack, along with quite a few concert posters, Castiel's room had none of that.

"I like your room, Cas." Dean spoke eventually, after taking in the whole room.

"Thank you. I painted the walls myself." Castiel replied as he sat cross legged on his bed. "You can sit down, you know."

Dean nodded, and pulled out the chair from underneath the desk before straddling it. "How'd you manage to keep the place so tidy, man? There's like nothing on the floor."

"I finished unpacking all the boxes of my belongings earlier, I assure you, it wasn't this neat before. I just managed to find a place for everything before going into town." Castiel explained modestly.

"So what were you doing in town? Book shopping by the looks of it." Dean smiled knowingly.

"Yes. The latest book in a series I am fond of was released recently. I was hoping to purchase it."

"Sorry. You should've told me, and we could've stopped to look before coming here." Dean apologised.

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "No need to apologise Dean, I am more excited to know you're safe. Are you comfortable with telling me what happened now?"

Dean shifted slightly then nodded. "Dad and I were scoping out the bank. I searched the top floor, while my Dad took the ground. This lady approached me, and I figured she was a shifter, then before I knew it one had come up behind me and knocked me out."

Dean had his eyes on Castiel the whole time he recited, reasonably briefly, the types of torture he went through in the sewers, and explained about the loss of his phone. The memories were still fresh in Dean's mind and he found it hard to contain the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Castiel's hands had slowly reached out for Dean's throughout his friend's story and gently caressed the back of his hand in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through that Dean." Castiel's heart broke at how much pain his friend was put through.

Dean smiled gratefully at his best friend. "It's okay now Cas, it's all over now." And Castiel smiled reluctantly, still feeling mildly upset.

"Would you like the work you missed?"

Dean laughed at the sudden change in conversation. "Sure, I'd love it. Thanks." He replied, only half sarcastic.

Castiel jumped off from his bed and bent down to rummaged through his school bag which was inside the wardrobe next to the door. "There's quite a lot of science and a history essay, but apart from that, not much. Your lucky, actually. It could be a lot worse."

Dean watched as Castiel brought out many books and sheets of paper and sighed. That seemed like a lot of homework to him. A tiny white slip of paper fell out of the pile and caught Dean's eye. Castiel, noticed and picked it up quickly, slipping it into his pocket. Dean narrowed his eyes as Castiel cleared his throat and handed Dean the pile of school work.

"Here you go. If you need any help, just ask."

"Cas, what was that note?" Dean asked.

"What note?" Castiel pretended to be ignorant.

"The note you just put in your pocket." Dean continued, stepping closer.

"I don't-" Castiel started to protest.

Dean put the books on the bed and turned back to face Castiel. "Don't lie to me Cas, I just saw you put a note into your pocket. Please don't hide things from me, don't you trust me or something?" Dean searched Castiel's face for some kind of reaction.

Castiel diverted his gaze and pulled out the small piece of paper. "I do trust you Dean." And the dark haired boy gave the note to his friend.

Dean's jaw clenched as he read the message. "Cas. What is this?" His voice was low and anger ridden.

Castiel drew in a breath. "I found them in my locker."

"Them? How many were there?" Dean asked, shocked by this knew revelation.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck absently. "There were a lot of them, but significantly less were left as the days went on."

"How many days, Cas?"

"I noticed them the first day you left for your hunt." Castiel couldn't find the courage to look Dean in the eye, so stared at the carpet, shamefully.

"Did Gordon do this?" Dean gritted. When he received no answer he lifted Castiel's chin so the boy had to look him in the eyes. "Is Gordon responsible for this?"

Castiel made no move to answer. He was scared. Scared of what Dean would do and scared of what Gordon would do to Dean, or himself even, if he found out Castiel had blabbed.

"Cas. I can help you, you just have to let me in." The sound of his best friend's voice was soothing and wrapped around Castiel like a warm blanket.

Eventually Castiel submitted to the deafening silence that had been accumulating and nodded. The movement was only small but Dean picked it up. Dean's hands went from under Castiel's chin and rested on his shoulders.

"He has no right." Dean spoke hoarsely, clearing disturbed at how cruel his once friend could be.

"It was others too, his friends wrote some too." Castiel had no idea why he was defending his assaulter, but this was not a one-man job. "They don't want me to be friends with you, they don't like it."

"How'd you know that?"

"They told me. Well," Castiel shrugged. "Their group approached me at lunch on friday and told me to stay away from you, among other things."

"You as if this is a daily occurrence for you, this is pretty serious Cas. Did they threaten you?" Dean was slowly but surely losing all self-control.

Castiel nodded, not trusting his voice. Dean let go of Castiel and turned away, swearing profoundly under his breath.

"Dean." Castiel grabbed his friend's hand and turned Dean back around the face him. "The notes don't bother me. They're just bullies writing meaningless words. They don't know anything about me." That was a slight exaggeration, the words were hurtful and they did upset Castiel, but he knew they shouldn't because they weren't true.

Dean glanced at their joined hands and shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "What about the threats? Aren't you worried about them?"

"Of course I am, but I can figure out what to do about that later. You've just got back, we should celebrate, make the most of the weekend."

"We." Dean corrected. "We'll figure out what to do, together."

The two of them smiled, and looking into Dean's eyes, noting how beautiful he looked when he smiled, reminded Castiel of what Becky told him at the sleepover.

He must have a crush on Dean, he wouldn't feel this way otherwise. Just thinking about it made a fluttering sensation explode in Castiel's stomach. His eyes focused on his friend's lips, imagining what they would be like to touch. They must be so soft and warm. Castiel looked back up into Dean's eyes again.

"Dean. Can I do something? And will you promise you won't get mad?" Castiel asked quietly.

**So, kind of a cliffhanger... This chapter is shorter than the others, it was supposed to be longer but I'm splitting it into two. **

**A little later than I was planning to update and I'm sorry for that. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen? I admit it's pretty obvious, but that might just be me. :) **


	12. I'm Batman

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twelve**

Dean's tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he nodded. "Sure, Cas."

Castiel's heart was in his mouth as he lent forward on his tippy-toes and pressed his lips against his friend's.

Dean gasped softly in surprise and closed his eyes as fireworks erupted in his stomach. He felt Castiel's lips move on his and Dean began to respond eagerly. Castiel slipped his hands slowly up Dean's shoulders and into his hair, occasionally tugging at the soft strands, relishing Dean's moans when he did so.

Eventually Castiel lent back from the kiss and simply stared at Dean, smiling. "You kissed back." He pointed out.

Dean blushed at the comment but smiled. "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Does that mean you liked it?" Castiel asked shyly.

Dean chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I did."

"Good, that's a good a thing."

A knock on the door brought both boys back to reality. "Castiel, lunch is on the table." It was Anna.

Castiel glanced to the door and back to Dean again before opening the door to greet his sister. "Hello Anna."

Anna smiled when she saw Dean standing in her brother's room, cheeks flushed, looking awkward. "Cas, you didn't tell me he was coming over!" Anna scolded then turned to the blond. "Hi Dean, you staying for lunch? There are various kinds of sandwiches."

"If that's okay with you." Dean replied, talking to both Novaks.

"No Dean that's absolutely fine, there's enough to go around. Come on, the boys are waiting."

Castiel was last to leave the room and closed the door behind him. He skipped a little to catch back up with his friend and Dean put an arm casually over the other's shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The table was silent as the whole of the Novak family sat in their usual places, with Dean next to Castiel.

"Nice to finally meet you Dean. I understand you're in a lot of Castiel's classes at school." Michael spoke as he helped himself to a ham sandwich and some salad.

All eyes were on Dean and the boy found it quite daunting, seeing as he didn't want to mess things up with his best friend's family. He already knew Gabriel though, of course. "Yeah, we sit next to each other in History and have the same P.E. class."

Castiel had noticed Dean's hands shaking subtly in his lap, so took one into his own and held it under the table, giving him reassurance.

Michael seemed to accept Dean's answer and returned back to his sandwich. This gave Dean a chance to check out the rest of the table occupants. Dean knew the dark haired man was Michael because he was clearly the eldest, and he'd seen him a couple of times around school. Next to Michael was Gabriel who was happily tucking in to a sandwich of many different fillings, pausing occasionally to wink at Dean. On one end of the table was Anna, the opposite was a brooding blond man, picking lazily at some green salad on his plate.

"Cassy's always talking about you, you know." The blond drawled. "I'm Balthazar by the way, and I find his obsession particularly dull." He smirked as he noted the boys' dishevelled appearances, and their swollen lips.

Dean stopped eating for a moment and opened his mouth to answer, then decided against it and shut his jaw again.

"Oh and was one of you in pain? Because there were a lot of loud moans coming from your room Casanova." Balthazar continued.

Castiel gawped at his brother for a moment, shocked that Balthazar had heard them and blushed furiously. Dean beside him was also flushing.

Gabriel on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the friends, slowly noticing the same things Balthazar had. Anna turned to look at them in a concerned way. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need a band-aid?" And that caused the colour on Dean and Castiel's cheeks to deepen further.

Dean coughed slightly. "No erm, no thank you. I just, paper cut." The words stumbled out of his mouth awkwardly.

Castiel nodded along with the lie. "It was very painful for him, he has sensitive fingers."

Michael however had ignored the whole situation and had continued eating as if it had never happened. Luckily the conversation moved on from the supposed paper cut and Michael started questioning Anna on her new job as a reporter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once the boys had excused themselves, they returned to Castiel's room. Shutting the door behind him, Castiel turned to apologise to his friend. "I'm sorry about Balthazar's behaviour Dean, he's been acting extremely moody lately."

"Maybe it's his time of the month." Dean joked, remembering how ill-tempered Castiel's brother had been.

Castiel laughed at Dean's comment. "Perhaps." And the boy fell silent.

Dean sat down on the bed. "Suppose we have to talk about the kiss." He sighed, as if dreading the subject.

Castiel sat beside his friend. "Only is you want to, but Dean you must know you are my best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Cas, me too."

"And you must also know that I may have a crush on you too. I've never really thought about how I felt before but after the sleepover with Becky and Chuck-"

"When did you have a sleepover with Becky and Chuck?" Dean interrupted.

Castiel looks at his friend. "I stayed at Becky's house one evening after school while you were away, she said it would help to get my mind off you."

Dean smiled. "Did it work?"

"No, we watched star wars but I kept staring at my phone and she noticed. It was quite embarrassing actually. Then she sent Chuck downstairs for marshmallows and talked to me about you."

"What'd she say?" Dean asked, becoming curious.

"Oh just that I needed to stop worrying, you were only visiting your Aunt, of course I knew better. Then she asked if I had a crush on you. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, and she said I obviously cared for you more than a friend should." Castiel explained.

"It's okay to feel that way Cas, I'm pretty sure I care about you more than I should too." Dean told him happily and kissed Castiel gently on the cheek.

"What should we do now?" Castiel wondered, "There are lots of films in the games room.. We could watch one if you want."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You got Batman?"

Castiel nodded. "All of them."

"Brilliant." Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips and pulled his friend up from the bed. "Lead the way Casanova."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They made their way through two Batman films, Dean particularly enjoying himself since Batman was his favourite and he hand't seen any of the films in a while. He didn't even notice that Castiel's eyes were drooping and fighting off sleep, but he found out eventually when his friend slumped onto him.

Dean smiled as he laid Castiel's head down in his lap and gazed at his friend's peaceful face. Dean carded his fingers through Castiel's wavy hair and the sleeping boy snuggled up closer to his chest.

Halfway through the Dark Knight Rises, Anna stuck her head around the door, a full-blown grin gracing her dainty features when she saw how her little brother was snuggled up with Dean. Dean looked up when the door opened and gave Anna a little wave.

"He hasn't slept very well lately." She whispered. "I think it had something to do with you being away. He really likes you, you know. You're his first best friend, he'd do anything for you."

And with that the red-head left, shutting the door softly behind her.

**So this chapter was short and sweet, hope you like the new changes in the boys relationship. :) We're back at school in the next chapter. **

**Please review. Xox**


	13. Bend It Like A Winchester

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hi! Sorry, guys but your going to have to bare with me during this chapter, it's about American football and I have no idea what the hell goes on I one of those games so I'm not going to delve too much into the subject.

Anyway... Please enjoy! :)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOx

Today was Wednesday and it was the day that Kansas City High faced the alleged Tigers from across the state. The Tigers were supposed to be vicious as hell, Sam informed Dean, once he had looked up everything he had to know on the opposing team. Dean wasn't scared by their reputation though, he had confidence that Kansas City High football team could beat whoever they wanted to, they had the potential.

"So, you planning on coming to the match later?" Dean asked Castiel randomly and they walked up from P.E., their last lesson of the day.

Castiel disliked P.E. for all it was worth, and had just spent a whole lesson trying to dodge bright pink balls being thrown at him. He's never been good at dodge ball, he couldn't jump out of the way of the balls and always ended up with a lovely array of different bruises all over his body. Castiel shrugged tiredly in response to his friend's question. "Sports aren't really my division."

Dean nodded silently, sent he friend a smile and give his shoulder a pat, but he was disappointed that Castiel wasn't going to be there to support him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam spotted Castiel sitting on the curb next to the impala in the parking lot as he was making his way over. He'd been meaning to ask the older boy something since the day before when he'd come up with the idea, and this was the perfect time.

"Hey, hey Cas!" Sam hollered while running over.

Castiel looked up, half expecting to see Dean, but remembered he had a quick meeting with Coach Head and the rest of the team before he was allowed to leave. Castiel was, however, surprised to see Sam so pleased to see him. "Hello Samuel." He greeted, putting his book away in his satchel.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Cas, please call me Sam. You're worse than Dean sometimes."

Castiel bowed his head slightly. "I apologise."

Sam smiled and grabbed Castiel's arm. "It's okay, Sam's just better. But, hey, I have a great idea. How about you come out with me tonight?!"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't think of you that way." He told the younger boy, awkwardly, and was shocked to hear Sam laugh at his dismissal.

"No, not like on a date, but would you like to come and watch Dean's match? It was just, I was going to go and I would've gone with Dad but he's away and then I thought, how about Cas? D'you wanna go and watch Dean and other guys throw balls and run around like lunatics?" Sam proposed excitedly.

Castiel thought about it for a moment. He didn't really want to watch the match, but it would make Sam happy and he'd be able to see Dean and that was always a bonus. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Castiel decided eventually.

Sam squealed and jumped on the spot, Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell Dean though, I want it to be a surprise."

Castiel nodded in understanding and noticed Dean coming towards them. "Hey Guys." Dean greeted, his kit bag slung over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Sam and Castiel both answered hastily and simultaneously.

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion but nodded, opening the impala and climbing in. "You two coming or what?"

Sam rolled his eyes and jumped in the back, knowing Dean would want Castiel to have shotgun, leaving Castiel to walk around to the passenger seat just in time for Dean to choose the music.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the game?"

Sam told Castiel they'd just have to wait until Dean had left before heading out, so the whole thing remained mysterious, so they were both sat in the lounge staring their respective piles of homework.

"No thank you Dean." Castiel answered, not looking up from his English essay.

Dean felt a stab of hurt when his friend showed absolutely no interest in him at all. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Cas, later Sammy." And Dean closed the door behind him, sighing, focusing his mind on the game plan.

Once the door was closed Sam jumped into action, packing away his stuff and running upstairs to grab his cap and change his clothes. Castiel didn't have any spare clothes and Sam insisted he couldn't go to a sports game wearing what he was, so Sam gave him one of Dean's tops, a dark blue tee with 'Kansas' printed on it in yellow, and Castiel wore it over a pair on Sam's jeans. Castiel was just lucky that Sam was tall for his age.

"Come on Cas! We don't have much time if we want to catch the bus!" Since Dean had taken the impala, it left the boys with no choice but to use public transport. "Woah."

Castiel had folded his own clothes into his satchel after putting on the items Sam had thrown at him in the bathroom, before making his way downstairs.

Sam stared at the transformation that some casual clothes had done for Castiel, the colour of Dean's shirt really brought out the blue in his friend's eyes. "Suits you, Cas." Sam commented, and picked up his blue foam finger and pushed Castiel out of the door. "And now, we run."

Luckily the bus stop wasn't to far away from the Winchester residence, but the bus trip was a pretty lone one so they couldn't afford to miss this bus. Panting, Castiel and Sam hopped onto the bus and sat down, awaiting the arrival of the Kansas City stop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The boys made it to the sports field with two minutes to spare. Castiel looked around at the usually bare stands which were now filled with students and parents of both schools, here to watch the game.

Sam, knowing his way around, lead him and Castiel to some seats at the top of the home supporters' stand. They were sat high up, but not too high and Castiel could still tell who was who when the two teams made their entrance.

Kansas City High wore a blue and white strip, whereas the Tigers wore black and orange, but their kit was a little over-the-top in Castiel's opinion. Castiel spotted Dean towards the back of his team's line as they walked out onto the field and he felt his throat go dry at seeing Dean's bare chest. His stomach was toned and a beautiful sun-kissed bronze, much like the rest of him. The players all put on their shoulderpads, shirts and helmets just as the opposing side made their entrance, their team all ready to play.

Everyone took their positions and the referee blew the whistle, signalling the start of the game.

As minutes sped by, Castiel soon came to realise that the Tigers were a much better team, their tactics were brilliant and fooled KCH everytime, it was quite depressing to watch after a while. Next to him, Sam kept yelling and cheering, occasionally waving his foam finger about, so at least he was still feeling optimistic about the whole thing.

The first quarter was called after 12 minutes, and Castiel watched Dean as he returned to the team bench and sipped on his water. Coach Head called for a team talk and had the boys huddled while he adjusted their tactics for the game.

The second quarter went quite quickly, and Kansas City High gained a lot more points thanks to Dean and Gordon doing some fancy throw-and-run thing. Castiel was pleased to see his best friend was having fun and obviously doing well, though he didn't really understand what was going on. During the third quarter, a boy named Raymond Carter took a bad fall and it looks like he obtained a sprained ankle and had to hobble off with the help of his Dad. This meant Kansas City had to substitute a player, this brought on Adam and Castiel recognised him from the group who threatened him, but found his was a valued player on the team and became increasingly irritated by this.

The final quarter was most definitely the most interesting. Both teams were drawing at the end of the third quarter and were battling it out to see who could get one over the other. The Tigers scored a touchdown in the first minute or so, and according to Sam that gave them a six point lead. Then a stocky blond boy from the opposing team, the one who got Ray sent off, fouled Gordon and gave away a penalty to Kansas City High. The ball was moved into the Tigers end of the pitch, allowing Gordon a clear run and pass to Dean who threw himself and the ball over the line.

The whole stand stood and cheered, whooping and whistling at the equaliser, Sam even got Castiel to stand while Sam jumped up and down announcing how amazing his brother was. Castiel smiled at Dean's achievement, perhaps they did have a chance at winning after all.

And as it turns out, they did. Kansas City High won the game, six points ahead of the alleged Tigers. Dean had scored the winning touchdown, with an excellent set-up from Adam. Sam hugged Castiel with happiness while the winning team all patted each other's backs and Gordon lifted Dean onto his shoulders and carried him around. They were all smiling, and Castiel couldn't help but smiled too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It took a lot of effort for Sam and Castiel to barge their way through the crowds to reach Dean once the team had dispersed to go and change. The two missed Dean by a fraction of a second and Sam left Castiel to wait by the impala while he rushed to his classroom to retrieve a book he needed for homework.

Castiel was actually glad he'd come with Sam, he had had a good time this afternoon. Maybe he didn't like playing sports, but that didn't mean he had to dislike them altogether though, did it?

"Hey Freak! What'cha think you're doin' getting your freak germs all over Winchesters's car!" Castiel stood up straight at the sound of Adam Milligan piercing the comfortable silence of the parking lot. Gordon was with him too and they both seemed to be high with adrenaline, looking for a fight.

"Gordon." Castiel bit out. He was getting sick of them interfering with everything.

The black boy came right up into Castiel's personal space and held his head back with his hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We've given you enough time to decide, either back away from Winchester or things are gonna get messed up." The older boy growled.

"Just leave me alone!" Castiel struggled under Gordon's strong grip, then kneed him in the crotch and used the moments when Gordon sprang back in pain, to make his escape.

Castiel ran through the cars in the lot in an attempt to make his way to Sam, seeing as Dean was changing. He wasn't exactly sure what Sam could do to help him, if anything it would put the younger boy in danger too and Castiel didn't want that, so he stopped. Adam had sprinted after Castiel and was much faster than him so soon caught up and grabbed the dark haired boy's arm when he turned to face his assaulter and flung him against the wall.

"How dare you try to run away! Now I've really got to teach you a lesson!" Adam kicked Castiel in the shin making the boy cry out in pain. "Bet that hurt. But let's just make sure you're in real pain." The blond taunted, before punching the other in the stomach and then again in the face.

"Hey. Hey! What's going on here!?" Someone shouted from across the parking lot.

Adam looked up to find Dean Winchester fuming and heading straight towards them, Gordon seemed to be standing a few paces behind him, nursing a broken nose. "Dean." Adam greeted. "Great game by the way, man."

By this time, Dean was right next to him and Adam swallowed slightly and took a step backwards. "Not now Adam. You leave Cas the fuck alone, I've heard about the threats you've given him and I'm not standing for it. Leave him alone or else, you don't want to be on the receiving end of my wrath, trust me." And Dean did look scary, his eyes blazing with fury.

Adam had released Castiel long ago and nodded his head meekly.

"Oh and if you ever think I'm going to be friends with you lot ever again you are wrong, real wrong. Not ever. Not after this." Dean finished, moving to stand by Castiel's side, a hand gently placed on his shoulder for comfort.

Adam left swiftly after that and Dean watched as he and Gordon hopped onto Adam's motorbike and sped off into the distance.

Dean now turned his focus wholly on his best friend one hand cupping his face, the other placed on his waist. "Are you okay? Your eye's starting to bruise."

Castiel nodded, still in shock over what had just happened. "I'll be okay." He whispered.

"He hurt you anywhere else?"

"Just my shin, stomach and eye, nothing really."

"Nothing! Adam can throw a strong punch, let me see." Dean protested and went to lift up Castiel's tee. "This is my shirt." He commented, smirking slightly and revealed the pale lean stomach which was now slowly blossoming with purple and pink. "Ouch."

Castiel looked down and felt physically sick. "That's going to be painful in the morning." And Dean laughed at his friend's awkwardly pained face.

"Don't worry babe, I've got some cream that'll help." Dean's hand was still on Castiel's shirt and he let his thumb brush softly over his friend's hipbone. "Are these Sam's jeans?" He asked, recognising the make.

Castiel nodded. "He said I should wear them."

Dean smiled. "Surprised they fit you."

"Sam's the same height as me, if not taller."

Dean suddenly looked worried. "Where is Sam?"

"He went to get a book from his classroom, he should be back soon." Castiel informed.

Dean nodded understandingly. "Good, then I have time to do this." He smirked.

And before Castiel could ask what it was Dean had time to do, his lips were on Castiel's, moving gently against them, occasionally nipping at his bottom lip.

Castiel moaned as Dean's hands went to his hips, pushing him up against the wall and his tongue licked Castiel's lips, begging for entrance. Once allowed in, Dean let his tongue map out the inside of Castiel's mouth and softly stroked the roof, relishing in the sounds his best friend made.

Finally, the need for oxygen was too great and Dean was forced to pull back, and he was smiling happily.

"That was amazing." Castiel murmured delightfully, he too was grinning.

"You ain't seen amazing yet." Dean teased and threw the blue eyed boy a wink. "How who you like to go out sometime? Like, on a date?"

Castiel's grin grew wider and he kissed Dean chastely on the lips. "I would love to."

The two then moved to the impala while they awaited Sam's return, which was about five minutes later.

"What were you doing Sam? Why'd you take so long?" Dean pressed as soon as his little brother took his place in the back of the car.

Sam was breathing harder than usual. "I had to run all the way to the staff room to find a teacher who had a key to open the classroom, the cleaners had already been round." Sam explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So d'you get what you needed?"

Sam nodded and held up a coloured textbook.

"Thanks for coming by the way, I thought you two were really gonna sit at home and work." Dean told them.

Sam smiled, and so did Castiel. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway, did I miss anything while I was gone?" The older boys in the front glanced at each other silently and Sam got a good view of Castiel's new makeover. "Cas, what happened to your face?" He exclaimed.

Dean chuckled at the look of utter shock on Sam's face and shook his head. "Later Sammy, later."

Okay, I admit I looked a little information on American football up on wikipedia... I apologise if any of the details are incorrect, please feel free to inform me, though I can't promise I'll change it unless absolutely necessary.

So Dean asked Castiel out properly, hope you liked that bit. :) And Dean played hero and stood up against Gordon and Adam, yay! But they'll be back again, of course.

Next chapter it's Castiel and Dean's date (woooh!) and after that I'm planning on a christmassy chapter, probably a little late... but hey. :)

I was also about starting a Sam/OC highschool fic. I feel not enough if written on Sam's wee!chester life. I maybe supply y'all with more details on this later, or I might just jump right in. But if anyone thinks they may have an interest in reading a fic like this, I'd love to hear your thoughts or ideas. :)

Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year! xx (High five to anyone who can spot a Lestrade reference. ;) )


	14. Boyfriend

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hey, I'm back! (Finally!) I've been drowning mock exams, controlled assessments and just the average class tests recently and I've had little free time to try and get this chapter finished, but here it is. :)**

**I hope all those in the UK who got snow had time to enjoy it and stayed safe, I myself had a lot of fun, getting to miss school and all. But I didn't need to worry about my school work, because we got work we had to do via the Internet. So that pissed me off...but hey. **

**Anyways, hope the experience was better for you guys. Here is an extremely cute chapter which I hope you guys will love. Enjoy! **

Kansas City High had broken up two days ago, allowing their students the relaxation which was Winter Break. It was a Saturday and Dean had collected Castiel from his house at seven in the morning and driven him down to Lawrence in his beautiful car. Today was they're first date and Dean wanted to make sure it was awesome.

After the long journey, both boy's stomachs were rumbling and Dean took Castiel's hand and pulled him through his front door.

Dean had woken up even earlier than Castiel so he could make the two of them pancakes for breakfast. Dean often cooked when John was away on a hunt, and he was pretty good at making pancakes, from what Sam has told him.

There were two plates of pancakes on a small round table in the kitchen, and Dean pulled out one chair for Castiel, before taking his seat opposite his friend.

A selection of toppings spread out in the middle of the table. There was chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce and canadian maple syrup along with multi-coloured sprinkles and chocolate sprinkles, next to a bowl of blueberries and another of raspberries.

The breakfast looked delicious and Castiel's mouth began to water just thinking about eating it. "Did you make these?" He asked in amazement.

Dean blushed at his friend's adoration and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, this morning actually."

"Wow. You must have great culinary skills. Did Sam help you? There are a lot of pancakes here."

The colour in the blond's cheeks deepened further. "No, Sam's still asleep. And I wouldn't go as far as saying I have 'great culinary skills', I just make pancakes for Sammy a lot so I got good at it, I guess. "

Castiel smiled at Dean's modest response. "I think it's sweet that you did this, thank you."

Dean returned the smiled, making Castiel's stomach flutter. "You can eat them, you know." He teased and stared intently as Castiel reached for the chocolate sauce and squirted a reasonable amount on his pancakes. Castiel then picked up his cutlery and cut a piece before placing it in his mouth.

The fork lingered in his bow shaped lips as the dark haired boy sucked the remaining sauce of the silverware, moaning slightly as he chewed the pancake, his eyes shut in bliss. "These are amazing. You are amazing." Castiel exclaimed.

Dean was so caught up in how sexy Castiel made eating pancakes look that he didn't even notice his friend had said anything. His throat was dry and Dean was pretty sure his pants were tighter than they were before.

"Dean?"

Dean shook himself out of his fantasies and saw Castiel gazing at him, his head tilted. Dean smirked and reached out to stroke his thumb over the back of Castiel's hand. "That was so hot. I should make you pancakes more often."

Now it was Castiel's turn to flush and his blue eyes darkening slightly. "Maybe you should." He answered, his lip turning up into a small smirk and Dean almost choked on the chunk of pancake he'd just put into his mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After finishing the breakfast Dean cleared away the plates and glasses, leaving the toppings out and wrote a note for Sam telling him four leftover pancakes were in the microwave and he just had to heat them up.

Seeing as Castiel had brought nothing but himself along on this trip, Dean led him to the upstairs bathroom and provided his friend with one of their spare toothbrushes and some paste. The two of them each watched the other clean their teeth and had fun wiping the paste off of the corners of the other's mouth afterwards.

The boys them left the house in a fit of giggles after Dean enjoyed drawing a moustache, eyebrows and beard on Sam in shaving cream. He couldn't wait to see his little brother's reaction.

Dean had his fingers laced through Castiel's and was taking him to the lake just out of town. The Winchester's lived in the outskirts of Lawrence so the lake was only a five-ten minute walk away from their house. Dean and Sam had spent a lot of their younger years at the lakeside, especially when their dad was away, it gave them something to think about because they'd always come up with some sort of game to play.

One time Sam had dared Dean to run into the lake completely naked and scream that he was a chicken, while dancing like one. Dean was nine at the time, and it would've perfectly acceptable for the two to be acting so wildly. Even though the elder Winchester knew by now what their father did for a living, he still managed to break free from all his worrying and have fun when they were by the lake. That's why the lake was so special, in his eyes.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Was the first thing Castiel said as he and Dean came out from the trees and could see the lake clearly for the first time.

"I know, right?" Dean smiled and quickly laid down the towel he brought, on the grass. "Sammy and I came here a lot when we were little, we loved it. I still do." Dean lay back on the towel, his green eyes locked on Castiel as he stood staring out at the water.

Castiel soon settled down next to Dean and carded his fingers through his short blond hair. "Where is everyone? Surely others would want to visit the lake during Winter Break. It's only us out here."

The lake was particularly quiet that day. Just because it was Winter Break didn't mean the temperatures were cold, perhaps a little nippy, but the boys were wearing layers.

Dean shrugged in answer to Castiel's question. "I don't know. Not that many people visit at one time, even in the summer. We get groups of fishermen now and again and this place is popular with the kids, but Lawrence ain't that big a place and not many outsiders know about the lake. It's well hidden. And anyways, if theirs no one here it means I can do this."

Castiel had his eyes on Dean the whole time and only felt a little surprise when Dean pulled his shirt collar towards him for a kiss. Castiel's eyes were closed and all he had to do now was feel and he absolutely loved the feel of Dean's soft warm lips moving against his own. Castiel kissed back eagerly as he always did and his hands moved their way up to Dean's shoulders.

Dean was an experienced kisser and he knew what he was doing. Even though Castiel was the only guy he'd ever been with, Dean had kissed many girls, so he knew what people liked. And boy did Castiel like what he did.

That one kiss soon turned into a full-on make out session which had Castiel laying back on the towel and Dean happily straddling his lap. Dean's tongue was slowly working around all the corners of Castiel's mouth, stroking it, making the dark-haired boy's toes curl with pleasure. Castiel was unsure at first about the change of positions, but he trusted Dean and was happy to let him take control. Castiel's tongue battled with Dean's a little for dominance, at times, but Castiel's main focus was to get that damn hoodie over Dean's head.

Pulling back to breath, Dean drank in Castiel disheveled appearance, his red swollen lips and his dark lust-filled eyes. It just turned Dean on further thinking about how he was the first to ever get Castiel this way, to make his feel this way. A hot burning need began to erupt inside him. Dean removed his grey hoodie easily, having noticed Castiel's attempts at getting it off.

The blond looked towards Castiel's attire. The boy wore black slacks and white shirt, underneath a blue sweater vest which brought out the colour of his eyes. Suddenly, Dean imagined what Castiel would look like naked. He brought a tanned hand up to the side of Castiel's face and kissed him once softly before sliding both hands under the sweater vest and pulling it upwards. Castiel lifted his arms to help and they had to garment off in no time. Dean then went on to un-tuck the pristine white shirt.

Castiel closed his eyes as he felt Dean's smooth hands around his waist, pulling his shirt out from his slacks and a shiver ran down his spine. Suddenly the air around him was too hot and he noticed a feeling of constriction in his pants. Castiel knew what was happening of course, he was becoming ever more aroused by Dean, but this was all new to him, physically. Castiel was surprised however to find it didn't scare him as much as he thought it might. He really did like Dean, a lot.

Castirl crawled forward towards Dean this time and brought his hands up into his friend's hair and smiled. He climbed onto Dean's lap and kissed him with such heat, Dean felt his knees go weak and he knew he was definitely becoming hard now.

With all the experience, Dean also had the knowledge of when to stop and he also knew that if they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to. So Dean grabbed Castiel's legs and hoisted them around his waist. Castiel's lips were now on his neck, busy sucking and nipping gently. Standing up, Dean walked towards the lake, slipped his shoes off quickly and wadded into the cool water, taking Castiel with him.

The water went up to the boys' chests and the sudden attack of cold water took Castiel by surprising and he let out a small shriek. Dean laughed at his friend's expression and kept his hands firmly on his legs, not letting him fall out of his lap.

"You okay?" Dean asked, smiling. There was water dripping down his face from his hair.

Castiel nodded and wiped the water drops from Dean's face for him. "If you wanted to swim you should've said so." Castiel teased.

"It's much more fun this way." Dean pointed out.

"I can touch the bottom you know. It can't be that deep if you're standing up."

Dean simply righted his grip and pulled Castiel closer to him. "Yeah but I like holding you." He whispered in the other's ear, causing Castiel to shiver.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was only so much time in the water one could take with all his clothes on and Dean soon let Castiel go and they both swam to the shore. Castiel's white shirt had become completely transparent and they both stripped down to their boxers so as to dry off more quickly. Castiel hung both sets of clothes over some tree branches like a washing line and then the two cuddle up together in the towel Dean had brought.

"You planned this didn't you?" Castiel asked after a while.

Dean chuckled. "Not exactly like this, but I did plan on getting us both very wet. Preferably with less clothes."

Castiel smiled and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I think it went pretty well anyway."

"Good, because this date ain't finished yet." Dean stood up and wrapped the towel around Castiel fully. "Wait here. I'll get us some food."

Castiel admired Dean's almost naked body from his place on the ground, his throat going dry as the last drops on water ran down Dean's toned stomach and got caught on the waistband of his underwear. He watched as Dean jogged back towards his house and Castiel smiled, he was very lucky.

About five minutes later Dean returned, only this time in his hand he held a picnic basket.

"Lunch is served." He announced as he sat down on the grass.

The basket was full of food. Dean brought out a bowl of strawberries, a plate of cold pancakes, syrup, a cup of breadsticks, a packet of cheese balls and two bottles of lemonade. There were still a few items left but Dean just left them be.

"I hope you don't mind lemonade. It was that or beer, we don't have any other bottled drinks, it's all apple juice in cartons and stuff." Dean explained, handing Castiel a bottle of 7Up.

"Lemonade's great, thanks." And Castiel accepted the drink and turned the top, listening to the fizzing sound it made.

The boys helped themselves to food and enjoyed being alone together in each other's company. Dean fed Castiel the occasional strawberry and Castiel returned the favour by letting Dean suck on his syrup coated fingers.

"Hey, I have a better idea." Dean exclaimed after using his tongue to remove all of the sugary goodness off Castiel's slender fingers. "Lie back for me." He instructed and Castiel complied wondering what Dean had in mind.

Dean smirked and picked up the syrup bottle, with one hand on Castiel's hip, he squirted the golden syrup onto the pale lean stomach of his friend. Castiel gasped as the cool sticky substance made contact with his warm skin and Dean chuckled at his reaction.

"Made a little bit of a mess there Cas." He teased. "Don't worry, I'll get it." And before Castiel could say a word, Dean's tongue was lapping up the syrup down at the waistband of his boxers, occasionally dipping below it.

"Dean-" Castiel moaned, drowning in pleasure. No one had ever even tougher his stomach before, let alone lick it. "Oh god."

Dean was enjoying the noises Castiel was making and he swirled his tongue around his friend's belly button, slowly making his way upwards. Once he reached the torso, Dean ran his tongue over both nipples, biting the flesh around them gently. Castiel moaned loudly when the sensitive skin was touched with Dean's moist tongue and the nipple became instantly hard. Moving up to the neck, Dean sucked and bit, leaving hickeys on Castiel's collarbones and throat. Finally the blond reached Castiel's face and was fully straddling him, his knees either side of Castiel's hips.

Castiel scratched Dean's waist slightly with his nails as Dean kissed him thoroughly on the mouth.

"Dean!" A voice shouted.

Both boys jumped out of their skin in fright and they scrambled away from each other and into standing positions, Castiel wobbling on his kiss-induced weak knees.

"What the fuck were you doing to Cas?" It was Sam. He was standing there with his laptop under his arm and a picnic rug thrown over his shoulder, a horrified expression on his face.

Castiel's face burned a dark crimson at the thought of what Sam could've seen, and his arms moved to cover his bare stomach. Dean on the other hand wasn't jumping to hide his body but was flushed at the thought of this being how Sam found out about them, and apparently he wasn't taking it too well.

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted shyly. "What'cha doing here?"

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well I thought we could watch a movie on my laptop, but I guess you guys are busy so..." He trailed off, his eyes catching sight of the love bites forming on Castiel's neck.

"Look I'm sorry you had to find out this way bro, but I like Cas, okay?" Dean took a scared- looking Castiel's hand into his own.

"I like Cas too but I don't go molesting him in public." Sam argued, clearly still trying to un-see what had happened.

"I like him more than a friend, you idiot."

Sam glanced at his brother's hand around Castiel's and realised that Dean must obviously be pretty serious about this. With all the girls Dean has dated, he has never held one's hand. Sam always had had suspicions about whether Castiel liked Dean more than a friend and at least now he can see he does, and that the feeling's mutual.

Sam smiled. "I think it's great you guys are together. It's cute. Just promise me something okay?"

"Anything. " Dean answered instantly, glad his brother was so accepting about them, he had been doubting Sammy for a second there.

"No more making out in front of me. There is not enough brain bleach in the world." Sam stated, wincing slightly.

Dean laughed and hugged his little brother so tightly Sam though he might suffocate. "Thanks man, thought you were going all homophobic on our asses for a little bit."

"I'd never do that Dean, I love you no matter what." Sam replied truthfully. "And you Cas, your like a brother to me too."

Castiel's heart swelled. "Your like a brother to me as well Sam."

"Great, so now we're got the chick-flick moment out of the way, how about we watch that movie of yours?" Dean suggested.

Sam smiled. "Only if you guys get dressed, I don't need to see your boxers. I don't love you guys that much."

So while Dean and Castiel put back on their trousers and tops, Sam fired up his laptop and they all sat down together on the rug. Dean snuck an arm around Castiel's waist and Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder, and the three of them watched 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

They had all seen the film before and both Sam and Castiel had read the series, so they all knew the story line. Dean kept commenting on how geeky it all was but never complained when Castiel tried his best to explain the technical side of it all.

"They've got the same hair as you Sammy." Dean teased as Ron and Harry came into the shot, their hair coming down to their shoulders.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean finished off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the movie went be quickly and soon it was becoming dark. John was coming home from a hunt that evening and Dean didn't want be out when he did, it would worry him sick. So the three packed away their things and headed inside. Sam suggested they order pizza from the local place, seeing as Dean didn't feel like cooking. Sam also pointed out how late it was and asked when Dean was going to take Castiel home.

"You can stay over if you like Cas, we've got room." Dean told him as they sat in the lounge while Sam ordered the pizza.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Castiel replied, not wanting to become a burden.

Dean placed a hand on Castiel arm. "Trust me, it'll be more of a hassle having to take you home tonight. Stay."

Castiel caved. "Okay, but I'll have to text Anna."

Dean smiled. "Go ahead."

The evening went by in a blur. They ordered three large pizzas, one pepperoni, one ham and pineapple and a margarita. And surprisingly it was almost all gone by the time Sam said they should play a game, they had been hungrier than they thought.

"What should we play?" Dean asked, running through all their board games in his head, not particularly liking what he found.

"Truth or dare?" Sam suggested. "Simple and fun."

Castiel shrugged, not minding what they played. "Little girly isn't it Sammy? Fine, we'll play." Dean sighed. "But I'm going first."

"Fair enough." Sam nodded.

And the games began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John came in at nine in the evening, after having driven from a small town in Ohio, where there had been a werewolf problem. What he really needed right now was a beer, or maybe a coffee. Opening the front door, he hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes, when the sound of a cat-call rang through the house. He also noticed music playing quietly in e background- the Cab. What the hell?

John reached the entrance to the lounge and stopped. There was Sam, his youngest son, dancing around the room. He was swaying his hips almost sexually and running his hands over his body. If John wasn't so shocked, it would be humorous. Then there was Dean lying on the floor splitting his sides with laughter, and another boy with an amused smile on his face. John shook his head lightly, they were obviously playing some sort of game.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge and went back to watch his sons play. Once Sam had stopped dancing and had returned to the circle, John clapped loudly.

"It's good to see one of my boys is going to have a successful career as a stripper. I was getting worried when Dean wasn't living up to my expectations." John mused.

All three boys turned around in shock, and Dean laughed, knowing their dad had seen the whole thing. Sam blushed, completely and utterly embarrassed. Castiel didn't say anything, but was surprised John was seemingly okay with the game, he dread to think what would happened if Michael ever caught him dancing like that. He'd never live it down.

"And who's your friend?" John asked, looking towards Castiel. The older man had now taken a seat on the sofa nearest the door.

"Dad, this is Cas." Dean introduced.

John smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Dean is always talking about you, but don't worry, it's all good things."

Castiel shook John's hand and blushed at his comment. Dean talked about him? That was sweet.

"So, do you mind of I join in?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was another hour playing games until Dean realised how tired he was, he's also seen that Castiel had yawned seven times in the past minute or so and Dean decided it was time to call it a day.

"I'm pretty tired, Cas and I should really get ready for bed now." He announced.

"Good idea son, you know where the waterbed is, don't you?" John looked up from the monopoly board.

"Sure I do. G'night Dad, night Sammy." Dean caught Sam's gaze and the younger brother gave him a wink, knowing Dean wasn't planning on using the blow-up mattress.

"Good night Mr Winchester, Sam." Castiel stood up and followed Dean towards the door.

"Good night Castiel, and please, call me John."

Once upstairs, Dean showed Castiel to his bedroom. It was about the same size as Castiel's and the walls were white but were covered in band posters and photos of the Winchesters on various trips, probably hunts. Dean's bed was in the centre of the room, next to which was a chest-of-drawers with a picture frame on top. The picture was of John and a beautiful blond woman. The woman held a baby and John had a four year-old on his back. It must've been a family photo, and Castiel guess the beautiful woman was Dean's mother.

The rest of the room was pretty modest. There was no large book shelf like in Castiel's room, but there was a desk and a green bean-bag.

Dean was rummaging through his chest-of-drawers and threw Castiel a plain white tee and a pair of boxers. The boy then stripped off his own tee and replaced it with a light grey one and went to remove his jeans. Castiel decided that now was the time to turn around and change himself. After removing his shirt and sweater vest, Castiel pulled on the soft tee, liking e way it felt on his skin. Next he stepped out of his slacks and his boxers, almost forgetting Dean was just behind him. Dean's boxers were black and Castiel was enjoying wearing his friend's clothes.

"You done yet?" Dean asked, and Castiel turned to find Dean facing the wall.

Castiel went up and kissed The back of Dean's neck. "Thank you for not looking, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

Dean smiled and turned to place a kiss on Castiel lips, then lifted his friend's delicate wrists and kissed the scars on each. "I know." He whispered.

"Does this make me your boyfriend?" Castiel asked nervously, not really sure what to call them.

"If that's what you want." Dean replied, his lips hovering over Castiel's wrist.

"It is." Castiel kissed Dean on the lips, pushing him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

There you go. :) Hopefully that fulfilled your Destiel needs. I have no knowledge of whether there is a lake outside of Lawrence, I doubt it, so yeah. That parts made up.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, especially the kissing which I hope wasn't written too badly... :) I apologise if it made you cringe.

Thanks for reading, and a review would be lovely. X


	15. Morning After

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hey! Thanks for the fantastic responses, they're really inspiring. You guys are so amazing! :) **

**I thinking this fic is gonna be around thirty chapters in the end, maybe shorter. Soon there will a lot more hunting involved, which I hope you guys will all enjoy. **

**Here's the second half of Cas and Dean's date. X**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean woke up slowly. He felt a leg lying between his and remembered the date. Dean smiled at the memories, he had enjoyed yesterday. He turned to lie on his back and looked to Cas who was still sleeping on the other side of the bed. Dean contemplated waking him up but then he had a better idea.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, taking care to untangle his legs from Castiel's, Dean went to run downstairs, but as he reached the door he stopped and went back to give Castiel - his boyfriend - a quick kiss on the forehead, before continuing on his way.

By the time Castiel woke up it was half-eight and he sat up in the bed to find himself alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as yesterday's events ran through his head. Castiel grinned madly and shook his head, walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs in a hope to find Dean.

Castiel didn't have to look long for Dean because the first thing he noticed as he stepped onto the wooden floor of the hallway was the smell of bacon hitting him like a truck.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted him happily as Castiel padded into the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast."

"I can see that." Castiel remarked, smiling. "It smells great by the way."

"It better taste great too." Dean served up four plates and put them on the table. "Sit down Cas, and you can start. I'm gonna go and wake up Dad and Sam."

Castiel watched Dean leave and sat down slowly in the same place he had yesterday morning. He didn't want to start eating before anyone else was sat down but he also didn't want to food to get cold so he pick up a fork and tentatively stabbed at his egg.

"The sleepy-heads are awake!" Dean exclaimed as he re-entered the kitchen with Sam and John trailing behind him. " Come you guys, before everything's like a rock."

They all ate peacefully, only stopping to occasionally praise Dean's amazing cooking. It wasn't long before they had all finished. Castiel offered to help Dean with the dishes afterwards but John insisted that since Dean had cooked and Castiel was the guest, John and Sam would take the dishes.

"Great, thanks Dad." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him back upstairs. "I'm showing you the rest of Lawrence today, Cas, so hurry up and get washed and dressed so we can go."

Dean pushed Castiel into the bathroom, letting him have the first shower and lent him a pair of jeans and a shirt to put on. Dean had thought about suggesting a shared shower, but he didn't feel Castiel would be up for that yet so simply waited for the other boy to finish.

When Castiel came out he was dried and dressed which Dean was a little disappointed about, but at least they wouldn't get sidetracked, Dean thought as he went to have a shower himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once they were both ready they set out. Castiel had phoned Anna that morning to see if it was alright for him to stay another day at Dean's. Anna of course allowed him to, as long as he was back that evening which Castiel said he would be.

Lawrence was a quiet town and was really rather different to Kansas City, where Castiel live. The whole place was a lot less busy and people didn't seem to be rushing around everywhere, it was calming.

"So, what d'you want to see first? There's a park just behind the pharmacy over there, or we can go in the bookshop. I know how much you love books." Dean had held Castiel's hand for the entirety of the journey and Castiel loved the feeling of warmth it gave him.

"I don't mind." Castiel replied honestly, smiling at how Dean remembered all the little things about him.

"Okay then, let's go to both. Bookshop first though." And the blond led the way.

The bookshop in Lawrence was not at all like the WHSmiths in Kansas City. This bookshop had a past, a story in itself. The building was older, much like many of the shops in Lawrence. The outside of the building was painted black and the shop sign hung above the entrance was painted gold, though you could see where the paint was peeling off in places. The interior was snug and welcoming. To the left was a delicate cherrywood desk where a middle-aged woman sat on a swivel chair behind the till, the rest of the shop was filled with tall thin bookshelves lined with books of different shapes and colours. Above each row of shelves was a small sign telling you the genre of that section and of course the books were ordered alphabetically according to the author.

Castiel was in a state of wonder. "It's beautiful." He gasped as they entered, Dean was watching him with a smile on his face. "I'm surprised this place has survived, it's so old."

Dean chuckled. "It is, it's been here longer than I can remember and my Dad too. Everyone comes to this place to get their books, it's pretty popular with all ages. Guess that's how it managed to sticks round for so long."

It was true. Everyone in Lawrence had been into the bookshop at least once, and it always had people in it, searching for that perfect book or present for a loved one. Castiel could see the range of different people in the shop at that moment, it was kind of amazing how books brought people together like that. He spotted a young child sitting on a rocking chair in the corner by the large glass window at the front of the shop, his nose was stuck in a book that looked very much like 'The Adventures of the Wishing Chair'. Castiel recalled reading that book when he was little, he'd loved every second of it.

"You wanna look around?" Dean asked.

Castiel couldn't formulate an answer, but nodded and Dean followed him towards the 'adventure' section. The two spent a good fifteen minutes checking out the bookstore. Well, Castiel checked it out and Dean checked Castiel out. But the two boys had a good time none-the-less.

Before they went over to the till to buy Castiel's books, he'd found two, each with an intricate design on the cover, Castiel caught Dean by the arm and held him up against a bookshelf at the back of the shop. The light was dimmer there and there was a strong smell of incense that seemed to be coming from the apartment above the shop.

"Thank you for bringing me here. This place is amazing, you are amazing. This is the best date ever and you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." Castiel spoke sincerely and softly into Dean's ear.

"You are very welcome." Dean replied just as quietly. "And you're not too bad yourself."

Castiel smiled and punched Dean lightly on the chest before leaning in and placing a long loving kiss on those sweet lips. "Come on, let's go." He exclaimed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean and Castiel quickly popped into the coffee shop on the way to the park and Dean bought them both a drink. Castiel got a hot chocolate, whereas Dean preferred black coffee a habit which he'd picked up from his Dad.

At the park the two boys sat on the swings together and simply talked about anything and everything. Castiel felt remarkably free in Lawrence and felt he would not only miss Dean once this date was over, but the place too.

"Hey, your wearing a short-sleeved top." Dean pointed out, he hadn't realised it initially when he'd lent it to Cas, that it was short-sleeved.

Castiel looked down at his bare arms, they were pale and slim. "I didn't notice." Castiel slowly turned his wrist over to find his scars glaring up at him but he was surprised when he only felt a small wave of sadness crash over him and no panic rose up at all.

Dean was watching Castiel's reaction to the situation and was proud to see him handling it quite well. He jumped off his swing and went over to kiss Castiel gently on the back of his neck, the other boy had stopped swinging a while ago. "You know, I'm think I'm in love with you. And your scars are one if the reasons why. They make you strong, don't be ashamed of them."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat when he heard Dean say he loved him, he smiled and tears formed in his eyes. Dean was such a lovely person and Castiel truly was blessed to have found him. "Thank you Dean. And I think I love you too." Castiel's voice was quiet but it felt stronger than ever.

Dean walked around to face Castiel and slipped a hand underneath his chin and looked into his mesmerising blue eyes. "I also love you for your beautiful smile, so show it off more." He teased lightly and kissed his boyfriend chastely on the lips.

Castiel did just that as he closed his eyes and felt Dean's lips on his. He kissed back, pouring his love into Dean through the touch.

"You hungry, or is it just me?" Dean asked as they came up for breath. Castiel nodded, not quite finding any words. "Come on, let's treat you to your first slice of pie as my gorgeous boyfriend." And Castiel blushed, but followed Dean out of the park, his books held tightly to his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cassie!" Gabriel shouted when he open the front door, hugging his brother with a grin on his face. "You're back. Jesus, please save me from Balthazar!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother and glanced at Dean who was standing next to him. "Hello Gabriel."

"Enjoy your sleepover? That's two this semester, you growing a vagina yet?" Gabriel smirked.

"Yes, I did enjoy my time at Dean's and no, I am still completely male. Why, are you growing a vagina?" Castiel replied, ignoring Gabriel's taunts.

Gabriel seemed surprised by Castiel's smooth come-back, but recovered quickly. "Nope, you'll be glad to hear I am not. Now say goodbye to Deany and help me." And Gabriel disappeared into the house without another word.

Castiel turned to Dean, smiling shyly. "Thank you Dean, I had a wonderful time. I hope to return the favour soon."

"I had fun too Cas, you're welcome anytime. And I will hold you to that offer." Dean placed a quick kiss on Castiel's cheek and stepped back. "See ya later Cas, you better stay in touch." He teased.

"Of course, Dean. Bye." And Castiel didn't move until the impala could no longer be seen and he stepped through the front door smiling like a lunatic.

"NO, BALTHAZAR! CAS HELP MEE!" Gabriel squealed from somewhere upstairs. Castiel sighed and wondered what the hell was going on. He missed Dean already.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**There you have it, the end to a cute Destiel date. :) I have never been to Lawrence so I have no idea what it's like therefore my descriptions are just how I imagine the place to be. **

**Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for reading and I hope you are all having a great weekend. Xox**

**If you have any questions about the story line or whatever, feel free to ask away. **


	16. Demons in Manhatten

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thanks so much for the support everyone, it's really motivated and inspired me. :) I know there was a wait for this chapter and for that I'm sorry, but I managed to get some more work done on my other stories. :) You can check my other works out too if you want. One's Destiel, so that might interest you guys.

Just purchased some John Green books, so they should be fun to read. I also have my English controlled assessment to plan. If anyone has read To Kill A Mockingbird, ideas would be appreciated.

Anyways... Have another chapter of Blood, Tears and Gold. xx

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel stood, struggling with a pile of books as he tried to get them all back into his locker without casualties. At the moment he seemed to be failing. His calculator was wedged between his elbow and his hip and Castiel knew that if he moved his left arm even slightly, it would crash to the floor. He sighed and wished Winter Break had been longer.

"Hey, you look as though you need some help." Dean smirked as he approached his boyfriend in the corridor. "Here." And the sandy haired boy slipped the calculator into his hands and out of danger, while plucking three large textbooks from the top of Castiel's pile.

"Thanks." Castiel breathed, grateful for the assistance.

"Just helping a damsel in distress." Dean teased, leaning around Castiel to put the items he had in his hands into the locker. "You want to go and get some lunch? I hear they have pie."

"And we know how much you love pie." Castiel smiled. "Just let me put this stuff away, and we'll go."

Once everything was locked safely away, the blue eyed boy turned to face his lovely boyfriend who was leaning against the lockers nest to his. A pair of warm eyes gazed back at him. "You ready?"

"Yes."

The boys hadn't come out about their relationship at school yet, none of their family even knew yet but both ached to touch the other all throughout the school day. Dean always wanted to stroke Castiel's soft hair when he saw it glint in the sunlight, and Castiel longed to kiss Dean's adorable soft lips whenever his boyfriend smiled. But they couldn't, at least not yet. They weren't ready.

Castiel placed more than just an apple on his tray nowadays. He felt safe and more confident at Dean's side, so now when they entered the cafeteria, the teen took a proper meal.

Today the menu was lasagne. Dean and Castiel both grabbed portions of the meaty pasta and Dean got them both a slice of pie. Castiel smirked a little as he saw Dean placing the desert on his plate, how could he ever refuse Dean?

Stepping back out into the main room of the cafeteria, Castiel glanced around at all the large blue tables. He spotted Gordon glaring at him from over in the corner, along with his friends. Castiel bit his lip, nervously. The group had never gotten back to him about not leaving Dean alone, after their threats.

"Hey, there's Jo, we heading over there?" Dean asked him, giving Castiel an excuse to look away.

"What? Yes, okay."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at his friend's odd behaviour. "You alright there?"

Castiel nodded firmly, and led the way over to the table where Jo, Pamela, Ash, Chuck and Becky sat.

"And that's when I said 'Girl you walk away, or I'm gonna punch you where the sun don't shine'." The table burst out laughing as Jo finished telling her story. "Dean! Cas! Where've you guys been?"

"Cas had trouble getting all his stuff in his locker." Dean explained as the two sat down opposite each other.

Castiel blushed slightly in embarrassment and his boyfriend chuckled. "It wasn't funny."

"Sure it was."

Becky, who was sitting next to Castiel, smiled knowingly at the two boys. This picked up the interest of Jo and Pamela, who were in her eye-line.

"What?" Jo butted in. "What'cha smiling at?"

"Nothing." Becky insisted. "Just a joke I remembered Castiel telling me."

Castiel, who had been busying himself with eating, looked up at Becky. He didn't remember telling any jokes. "I don't-"

"It was at the sleepover, remember." The girl gave him a look that said just shut up and go with it. And he did.

"Oh, yes. That joke." Castiel lied, pretty unconvincingly.

Becky faced the girls and shrugged as if to say, I told you so. She didn't want anyone asking questions just yet, though she had a few for Castiel herself. Becky suspected that Dean and Castiel had got together, but they clearly didn't want anyone knowing yet, so she was keeping what she knew quiet.

Not only Jo, but Dean had his eyes narrowed. "Cas told a joke? What was it?"

"I can be funny, Dean." Castiel frowned.

The other rolled his eyes. "I know, but you've never told a joke before. Not to me, anyways."

"You're not the only one Castiel spends time with, Dean." Becky told him, a little abruptly, before nudging Chuck. "Don't we have school council now?"

Chuck looked like a deer caught in the head-lights as he froze, half-way through eating his apple. "Shit." And the two rushed away from the table.

Now all eyes were on Castiel, even Dean's and the dark haired boy found it relatively intimidating. Luckily, Pamela seemed to realise this and took it upon herself to change to course of the conversation.

"You guys wanna see my latest tattoo?" The brunette asked casually. "It's on the inside of my thigh." She threw Castiel a quick wink as the rest of the table turned to her and Jo yelled at her for not saying anything sooner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Usually you'd have thirty-five minutes to complete all three of these exam questions, so consider yourself lucky I've given you a whole hour for the homework. I want it done and on my desk by friday. Understood?"

The class gave an assuring nod.

"Good. Now turn to page fifty seven in the small text book and we'll begin." Mr Singer lent back on his wooden desk, the textbook held up so he could see. "You, at the front. I want you reading the first paragraph aloud."

The girl whose red hair was cut short in a pixie cut, pointed to herself, silently praying she was wrong. "Me?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yes, you. Now get to it before I die of old age."

During the reading, Bobby returned to sit behind his desk. He'd been mid-way through translating some ancient exorcism for John earlier that day because his brother was up in Manhattan, working a job with multiple demons. He wanted an exorcism that would work on several of the black-eyed bastards at the same time. Bobby had told John to use back-up, and to keep safe. But he doubted that the other man listened to him.

It was three-quarters of the way through his history lesson when Bobby felt his mobile vibrate in the pocket of his coat. He had just finished writing up some key words on the board for the kids to use in some spider diagrams. Bobby pulled out his phone, there was a message from John.

To: Bobby Singer

From: John Winchester

Need help. Get Dean. 234,568. Now.

The man bit back at laugh at how brief the message was. Looking up, he located John's boy, he was with his friend at the back of the classroom. They were whispering to each other and giggling. Bobby rolled his eyes, then frowned. He really didn't want to tear Dean away from that happiness right now. But he had to, for John's sake.

"Mr Winchester, you're needed in the main office. You're Dad's here to pick you up. Family emergency apparently."

Dean stopped mid-way through talking to Castiel. What? He looked up at his Uncle and from the expression on his face, it was a hunting thing. And it was urgent. "Okay."

"Hop to it then, kid, don't keep him waiting. Just leave your stuff, I'm sure ya friend'll take it for you. Just go." Bobby nodded his head towards the door.

"I'll take your books Dean, don't worry." Castiel told him as Dean rose from his seat.

Dean nodded. "I'll text you." He replied quietly, slipping on his jacket.

As he passed Bobby on he way out the old man gave him a little nod. Dean smiled slightly and left the classroom without another word. He checked his phone as he made his way to the office, to find that Bobby had forwarded a text his Dad had sent him.

Need help. Get Dean. 234,568. Now.

That didn't sound good at all. He'd have to take the impala. But what about Sam? Dean would text him later, Sammy could take care of himself for a couple of days.

As he reached the car, which was sat in the school parking lot, Dean slipped into the driver's seat and lent down to pull the map out from the compartment in the door. 234568. The teen's fingers found the point on the map. A motel in Manhattan. That must be where his dad was staying for this hunt. Dean fired up the engine of his baby and reversed out of the space, and hit the road.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Ten Years Earlier-

"Bring him here." The skinny man ordered, his nasally voice filling the warehouse. "Lay him on the table and strap him down. I'm gonna take my sweet time with this one, I'll get the information we want out of him."

Two men dressed in black suits dragged the limp body of a young man in a blood stained shirt and slacks over to the metal table. They stripped him down and strapped him with the leather binds onto the surface, limiting the victim's movements severely.

"Now leave. I have work to do." The leader told his henchmen, picking up a silver blade from his array of weapons.

"Yes, Alistair." The two bowed their heads, their eyes flashing black, and left the room swiftly.

"Alright, let's see what you can tell us about that Angel." And the demon burst out into a round of crazed laughter while he slowly sunk the blade he was holding into the thigh of the being he had in front of him, relishing in the cries that followed and the blue grace that trickled out. Yes, this was going to be fun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean had only driven an hour down the interstate before he heard he phone bleep, indicating he had received a text and there was no doubt that it was from Cas. The teen stopped to fill up the impala with petrol, since he was running low, about ten minutes later and he read the text as he picked up the pump.

To: Dean Winchester

From: Castiel Novak

Dean what is happening? Are you going on a hunt? Where are you going? I have told Sam and he is worried about you. Stay safe. Do you know how long you are going to be away?

Dean smiled slightly at how his boyfriend typed everything out in full, which was so unlike his dad. He also loved how much Castiel obviously worried for him and missed him whenever he was on a hunt. Quickly he checked the monitor, to see how much fuel was needed in the tank, before typing out his reply.

To: Castiel Novak

From: Dean Winchester

Hey Cas, yeah I'm on a hunt. Dad needs help in Manhattan. Thanks for telling Sam. Can you also tell him to use the spare money to stock up the fridge coz I'm gonna be a while I think. Not sure how long yet, week tops. Promise I'll stay safe. It's just a bunch of demons. Catch ya later, miss you.

When the teen was happy with his message he sent it and out his phone away for the time being. After his baby's tank was full he paid for the gas at the desk, bought a bag of crisps and a bottle of water with the change he had in his pocket, and sped off down the road. Dean didn't want to waste anymore time than he had already, especially when his Dad could be suffering for it.

New York wasn't exactly a short trip from Kansas, but Dean knew he could make it if he pressed down on the accelerator hard enough. He'd never much liked speed limits.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gabriel, please. It's important."

The older brother sighed, picking up the controller to pause the show he was in the middle of watching. "Cassy, can't it wait? I'm sure Dean doesn't need your help with his English assignment that badly."

Castiel frowned. Sam had taken the public bus home after Castiel had informed him about the hunt and the dark haired boy had promised to come over and help the younger one out later that evening. "Gabriel, there's a bar near their house." And there was, a pretty new one at that. Castiel was sure this would grab his brother's attention.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Is there now... How are the ladies?"

"How would I know that? I haven't been in there Gabriel, I've just seen it." Castiel replied shortly, fast becoming annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I'll drive you, but only if I can stay a couple of hours in that bar."

"Done."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John Winchester was in his motel room, sat on the bed and glaring at the wall where all the evidence was pinned up. There had been a string of murders but there were no apparent relations between any of them. At every one of the crime scenes, the hunter had found remains of sulphur, so at least he knew what he was dealing with. Demons.

He had visited the husband of the latest victim the day before. The man was completely broken up about the death, a mess, but John had also found a suspicious looking body out the back. Suspicious, because it looked exactly like the man.

So that led to the conclusion that the demon had possessed the husband, and the husband had killed his wife. It would explain the lack of forced entry, but why would the demon continue to possess the body even after she'd been killed, surely he would move straight onto his next victim?

And that led John onto the more worrying questions.

How many of the other victims were murdered by some one who was close to them? Were they still being possessed? And also, what were the demons waiting for?

Presuming they were hanging around for a reason.

That's why he had called for back up, for Dean. John had no idea how many of the bastards he could be facing. This case was huge: the murders went back for several months but not only that, there had been a case similar to this one ten years ago.

Whatever the demons were doing here in Manhattan, they'd been doing it for a while and they weren't finished.

The difference between the murders that were taking place now and the ones that happened all those years ago, was that the demons were killing children before, young children, whereas now all the victims were older. The cause of death was the same, it was a quick slit of the throat each time and the crime scenes were all identical. Each murder took place in the home of the victim, with no forced entry.

So why the change in age? It seemed very much like the demons were looking for someone, but didn't know enough about them to just kill them off. It looked as though they were working their way through a very large list of possible people, ticking them off one by one.

If John could just figure out who the hell they were looking for, that would help a lot. But he sure didn't want to be that person right now, they had a lot of evil shot after them, for whatever reason.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was around midnight when the hunter heard the familiar roar of the impala engine make its entrance into the parking lot of the motel.

"Finally." John muttered. It was a good thing he'd gotten himself at least five hours of sleep before his son arrived, because they were going to need to knuckle right down. He let Dean into the room when his son knocked the signature knock on the door. "Hey Dean, thanks for coming. Good drive?"

Dean shrugged, lying himself down on the twin bed. "S'alright. Roads weren't bad, sped most of the way here."

John nodded, it was exactly what he would've done. "Okay, this is what's happening,"

It didn't take long for the hunter to explain the gig but some parts were a little complicated and often Dean's concentration was strained. The boy got the gist of it though. Stop the demons before they kill again. Basically they had to try and figure out who they were trying to find and do so by connecting the victims together.

It was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, apart from it was harder and people were dying.

"Dad, I think I've found something." Dean announced after the two had spent over two hours searching.

"Let's hear it then." John sighed, glad they could eventually get a move on things.

The younger hunter cleared his throat. "Well, um, all the victims are about the age of a late high school kid and they're all male. I also took a look at the victims form ten years ago and they were all male too. So it looks as though the demons are after a guy my age. They're not certain on the appearance yet, by the looks of it, but many of the recent vics had blue eyes. Another thing is, all of the deceased were clever, A.P students and shit."

John nodded, taking in the information. "Good work Dean." The father went back to clicking on the laptop. "Here's a list of all the kids who fit the profile in the city, I used school databases to get the info. And here's a list for ten years ago. Both include the victims from the two sets of murders."

The pair scanned each lot of names, not entirely sure what they were looking for or how it would help. Perhaps they would spot a name that came up twice and maybe predict who the demons would target next.

Dean's heart stopped however as he read a certain name on the list from ten years ago. He was surprised he didn't see it coming, the facts all added up, but he didn't know then exactly what it meant.

'Castiel Novak'

Dean knew Castiel had lived in Manhattan before he moved to Kansas and he supposed he would've been a candidate for the murders ten years ago. The more he thought about it, the more Dean came to realise that Castiel was exactly what the demons were looking for now as well. His boyfriend had the most stunning blue eyes he'd ever seen and he was intelligent, taking at least two A.P. classes that Dean knew about.

It was a scary thought, but what if Castiel was actually who the demons were looking for and they couldn't find him because their family had moved away.

No, Dean repelled the thought immediately. What would demons ever want with Cas? He wasn't important to them in any way. That was just stupid.

Just as the boy was pushing the idea to the back of his mind, the motel room was burst into, the door cracking in half to reveal seven men in suits.

"Shit." John exclaimed, grabbing the nearest gun and firing a round of salt at the group after noticing their ink black eyes and filthy smirks. "Demons."

The one at the from of the group was a tall black man who would've been considered attractive under other circumstances. "Hello John Winchester, you've been working our case we hear. Well, turns out the boss doesn't like that." He shrugged. "So you're gonna have to come with us, your rug-rat too."

The men moved to grab each hunter around the arms, holding them tight. They were fast and were on Dean before he could even move to pick up his gun, which was laying on the bed.

"Hey look sir, a list of possible candidates. They've been trying to figure out who we're looking for." One of the demons announced as he lent over the laptop.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Well, we knew you were good Winchester. You figured it out. We're looking for someone specific and we know the type now, thanks to sources. 'bout your kid's age actually, and from what we're heard, the boy has the most beautiful blue eyes." He walked over and joined the demon at the computer. "Now, isn't this interesting. Looks as though you've found who we're searching for and good thing too because we were looking in the wrong place. Boys," And the demon turned to face his cronies with a sadistic smile. "Our kid's no longer in Manhattan, he moved to Kansas five months ago."

Dean's stomach dropped to the floor and his mouth fell open. It couldn't be.

"Oh, Alistair is gonna be so pleased." And the demon chuckled. "Get 'em in the car, boys."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kind of a cliffhanger... :) I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, might have missed some due to this headache that's been killing me today.

A lot changes in the next chapter.

Reviews would be great. Thanks for reading xox.


	17. Supernatural

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Bring them over here, I had seats put out for them especially." Alistair exclaimed, his arms open wide and a scarily happy smile painted on his face.

The demons had tied each of the Winchesters up with rope once they were in the car and the bonds were tight, burning the skin of the hunters.

They were wrestled into two wooden chairs, which were both turned to face the pale demon leader. Dean winced as more rope was tied brutally around his stomach, attaching him to the chair. The teen could see out of the corner of his eye, that exactly the same was happening to his dad.

"Not only did we catch them, Alistair, but these hunter's found Castiel for us." The demon nearest Dean took pleasure in announcing.

Alistair raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the captives, his smile widening. "Really? What are the names of these men you did the job you good-for-nothing lot were supposed to be doing?"

The demon under interrogation swallowed. "John and Dean Winchester, sir."

Alistair circled the two chairs. "The Winchesters? Well, aren't we lucky. I've heard all about your work John, brilliant stuff. And Dean, dear little Dean, looks like you're gonna turn into a fine hunter like your daddy here."

"You leave my son alone you piece of crap." John protested angrily, not liking how these demons knew so much about them.

"Gag him would you? I don't have the time to be listening to his useless drawl." The boss ordered, watching as the lower demon rushed to do as he was told, tying an old scrap of cloth around the eldest Winchester's mouth. "So? How did they manage it, Tarrel?" Alistair turned back to the black man.

The demon, Tarrel, shrugged. "There was a list of names on their laptop, I simply spotted Castiel's. How they found it, I have no idea."

Alistair nodded, taking in the information, then he crouched down before Dean. "You must be quite clever, pretty boy, working it out. How'd you find him? Must've been difficult."

Dean sneered at the man. "Fuck off."

The demon merely laughed and stood back up. "Feisty, I like it. Did you search them?" He asked Tarrel.

"Yes sir."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "And you found?" He prompted.

Tarrel produced a clear bag full of belongings. There were two mobile phones, a couple of knifes, a shotgun and some packets of gum. He placed the bag down on the table beside him. "This was all they had, Alistair, sir."

"Good, that's good. Now get searching for Castiel, we've wasted enough time." And the boss shooed the remaining demons off with his hands.

John threw Dean a look as the demons diffused across the warehouse to begin their work. Dean however, didn't catch the glance, he was too busy worrying about his boyfriend who was now apparently demon target number one.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do with you two." Alistair told them as he wondered over to the table to examine the belongings. "But I do know that we're gonna have a lot of fun, especially you Dean."

"Don't you touch me you motherfucker." Dean spat, nervously. He wasn't enjoying being in such a predicament and sure as hell didn't want to think about that demon getting his hands on him.

But before the demon could reply, one of the mobiles in the bag bleeped.

Alistair looked once at the Winchesters then quickly opened the bag to bring out the phone in question. "Someone has a message."

To: Dean Winchester

From: Castiel Novak

Dean? I hope you're okay, I've texted and you haven't responded. I know it may be a little too early to worry, but I am, so please contact me.

"Now, this is really interesting." Alistair commented, walking back over towards the hunters. "Not only did you reveal Castiel's location to us, but you can bring him to us too, can't you Dean?"

Dean frowned, not sure whether he wanted to know where this was going. "I don't know what you're talking about.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You don't? So this text you just received from Castiel Novak saying he's texted you and you haven't replied, and that he's worried about you, that means you don't know him?"

Damn it, Dean shouted angrily to himself, but stayed outwardly silent.

The demon laughed. "Oh this is wonderful." He was scrolling through and reading every single text that Dean has ever gotten from Castiel. "Not only do you know him, but he's your boyfriend too, how sweet." Alistair taunted.

The teen cringed and the realisation of just how bad this was stabbed him right in the chest. Now they knew they could use him as bait for Castiel, the demons knew Castiel would come for Dean.

"What d'you want Cas for anyway?" Dean asked, frustrated with the whole thing.

Alistair lent down so that his face was so close that Dean could feel his disgusting breath on his cheek. "Castiel is going to give us information, even if we have to force it out of him, information that is going to win us a war. And we have you, pretty, to thank for that."

Dean moved his face backwards, his eyes narrowed. "You touch him and you're dead, I'm warning you." The boy growled as the demon patted his cheek and stepped back.

John watched the entire exchange. He wasn't entirely shocked when Alistair had mentioned Castiel being Dean's boyfriend, if Dean wanted to date Cas, then he was happy for him. Only, John didn't feel it was helping the situation a the moment, in fact, it had probably made it worse for them.

"Tarrel!" Alistair bellowed across the warehouse, a smirk planted firmly on his scrawny features. "Change of plans, we're using these boys are bait. Castiel will fall right into our hands, and we don't have to lift a finger."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel woke up in bed that morning, his eyes wide and his breathing fast. The boy had had yet another nightmare about losing his boyfriend to a monster and it was steadfastly becoming a serious nuisance. Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was Saturday and Dean had been gone now for a week and a bit, still without contacting either him or Sam. Both, who were going sick out of their minds with worry.

Today, Castiel decided though, he had had enough.

Balthazar sat in shock at the breakfast table as the youngest Novak ran down the staircase fully dressed, satchel in hand and told him he was going over to Dean's house and didn't know when he would be back, but made a promise that he'd be at school on Monday. And without another second's notice, Castiel was out of the door, slamming it quickly behind him.

"What the fuck?" Balthazar muttered as he returned to his coffee, attempting to wrack his brain around what just happened. He had never seen Castiel in such a rush before.

The dark haired boy had been visiting Sam a lot during the time of Dean's absence. He made sure the boy had food in the fridge and occasionally stayed to watch a movie with him, or just chat. It was really just to give Sam some company, since neither his Dad nor Dean were around, but it also gave Castiel something to do. He found he had very little fun or enjoyment without Dean, Castiel had almost forgotten what life was like without his sandy haired boyfriend.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed excitedly as he opened his door to find the boy standing there. "It's kinda early, isn't it?" He stepped back, letting Castiel in.

"Hello Sam, I decided I couldn't wait around any longer." Castiel told the younger boy. "I'm concerned about Dean, I think we need to do something."

Sam stared Castiel up and down for a minute, deep in thought. "You know I'm worried too but, I don't know what we can do to help..." The kid admitted, despairingly.

"We should go to Manhattan and see what's happening for ourselves."

The seventh grader gasped. "That's insane!" He cried. "Not to mention dangerous! You're not exactly a hunter, Cas and I can't look after us both."

Castiel bit his lip. "I know it's not ideal-"

"Ideal!" Sam cut in. "It's a stupid, stupid idea and would get us both killed."

The teen sighed. "I just want to do something, Sam, I feel useless here. I'm aware of the theory on how to kill a demon, I know what hurts them." Castiel tried to convince the brother. "Surely there is something we can do to help them, anything."

Sam was quiet for a while and Castiel waited patiently, searching for a clue as to what the other boy was thinking. Finally, Sam cleared his throat. "Alright, I have an idea. We'll go to Manhattan, Dean and Dad have been gone too long for everything to be just fine, but Bobby's coming with us."

"Mr Singer?" Castiel remembered Dean telling him their history teacher used to hunt. "Okay." He replied, as long as he got to see Dean.

So Sam phoned up Bobby on the home phone, while Castiel was sent into the garage to collect all the items they'd be needing on their trip. Sam had given him a list with all sorts of items written down: several different guns, rock salt bullets, holy water, knifes, the lot. It didn't take Castiel long to round up everything and he dragged it all up into the hallway.

"Bobby's coming over, he'll be here in fifteen. You get everything?" The pair of hazel eyes landed on the pile of stuff just dumped in the middle of the floor, then moved up to look at Castiel, who was holding a rifle.

"Yes, I found it all. You might want to check through it though, just to be sure."

Sam nodded and crouched down to get closer to the weapons. "Nope, it's all there. Good job Cas."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you Sam."

"Okay, let's get all this into a duffle and then we're good to go." Sam opened the under stairs cupboard and brought out a khaki green bag.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bobby arrived when Sam said he would, the old man dressed in jeans, a checked shirt and a brown jacket. Castiel had never seen his teacher dressed so casually before.

"You idjits better we ready for this." The man muttered as the boys opened the door.

Sam held up the packed duffle. "Yep, we're all packed, ready to face demons."

"Your daddy is gonna kill me for this." Bobby switched his gaze to Castiel. "I don't even wanna know what you're thinking tagging along, but I suppose I can't stop you, so I might as well make sure your not in too much danger."

"Thank you Mr Singer, we appreciate you coming with us." Castiel told him sincerely.

The old hunter nodded. "Call me Bobby, boy. Can't have you Mr Singer-ing me for the whole trip. Now, let's get all your stuff in the car and we can hop to it. The quicker we get going, the quicker this'll all be over."

Both kids put their heads down and got themselves and their gear into Bobby's ford.

The journey on a whole wasn't bad, but they did have to suffer through their fair share of awkward silences on occasion. Bobby did let out a sigh and rolled his eyes when he spotted Sam showing Castiel how to work a pistol in the backseats. It really wasn't a good idea to bring that one along.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We're here, boys. Time to get this show on the road." Bobby pulled the ford into the parking lot of the motel that John had given them the co-ordinates of.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, people were still carrying on with their lives as normal. The older hunter nodded his head, indicating to the boys to jump out of the car, and all three of them went over to the front desk of the motel.

"Heya there. You guys wanting a room?" The lady behind the desk asked as they approached, she looked as though she was in her mid-twenties.

Bobby shot her a smile. "Hi, I was wondering if you'd know which room these men are staying in?" He held up a picture of John and Dean sitting on the bonnet of the impala.

The receptionist pursed her lips. "Well those men signed out a while ago, but I recognise the car... I have a feeling it may still be in the lot, if that helps."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome." And she smiled as the trio traipsed back outside.

"Well there's the impala." Sam pointed out after noticing the car parked in the corner. "Why'd you think Dad and Dean signed out?"

Bobby shook his head. "It's unlikely they did."

"You think the demons got to them." Castiel stated, frowning.

"It's a possibility." The elder admitted.

Back in the reception, the lady watched the group with excitement, picking up her desk phone. "They're here. Yes, Castiel is with them. He matches the description perfectly. Yes. Okay, I'm on it." And the line was dead.

Getting up, the lady notified the men waiting in the room behind her and they moved out, making their way towards their targets.

"So what now?" The youngest Winchester inquired once they had reached the impala and realised there was nothing useful to be found there.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Perhaps-"

"Perhaps what, pretty thing?" A new voice called out.

The three of them spun around to see the ensemble of armed people moving in their direction, looks of purpose displayed on their faces.

"Shit." Bobby cursed, noticing their black eyes. "Demons."

"What, all of them?" Sam whispered in horror, quickly pulling his shotgun out of the waist-band of his trousers. He clicked the safety off and pointed it.

Castiel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the gun he'd been appointed. He gazed down at it wearily, but loaded it and held it up all the same. "What do we do?" Castiel asked, beginning to feel frightened by these unknown beings.

Bobby spared the dark haired boy a small glance. "Shoot, I guess." The old man shrugged.

He indecisiveness did not help to calm Castiel's nervousness and the boy simply nodded, gulping down a new wave of fear. He started to think that him coming along was not a good idea after all.

"Guns? Oh that's cute, really." It was the same demon taunting again. The women from the desk earlier, her manicured fingers were wrapped tightly around a short glinting knife. "It's behind you."

Sam flung himself to face the other way, catching onto the meaning of her cryptic words. There were more demons coming up behind them. "Bobby..." The younger hunter called out. "We're cornered." It felt worse as he said it aloud because he knew just how true it was. They were not going to get out of this one, not on their own.

"That's right. You've been caught like mice in a trap." The lady stepped closer. "Now, I would give a choice, but this way is just so much easier... Get 'um boys."

Castiel focused on the demons he had had his back turned to, seeing them bring out clothes from their pockets. Without conscious thought, the teen shot his gun, hitting the demon nearest to him in the stomach. The demon let out a small cry which soon transformed into laughter. Castiel observed in confusion, why didn't the salt bullet kill him?

"Ouch, that hurt." And the man with the bullet wound marched over to Castiel, getting right up in his face. The teen did nothing, out of shock, he just stared. "You're gonna pay for that you ignorant little shit." It spat, then placed the cloth upon Castiel's mouth with lightning speed.

Castiel's eyes drooped from the drug on the cloth and he fell to the ground with a thud. The demon picked up his prize with a brilliantly smug smile on his face.

The woman clapped her hands together once, grinning. "Time to co-operate, boys."

The string of swear words running through Bobby's head would've made a sailor cry as he dropped his rifle to the floor and heard as Sam did the same. He couldn't believe they were just handing themselves over like this, it made him cringe. But Bobby knew they couldn't simple leave Castiel with the demons, and anyway, they still had to find John and Dean. The idjits.

The demons steered Bobby and Sam towards a black van parked by the entrance of the motel. How hadn't they seen that as they drove in through the gates? Bobby kicked himself internally. He was obviously getting rusty.

The two winced as Castiel was thrown into the back of the van like he weighed nothing, and then they were being wrestled in too. Sam was surprised when the demons did nothing to tie them up, but then he guessed they wouldn't need to, not if they had the same fate as Castiel coming their way.

Gas poured into the boot through holes in the roof and Bobby only had time to send Sam a final look before they both went under, agreeing they were in deep shit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The door to the warehouse slammed open, snapping Dean out of his train of thought immediately. He strained his neck in an attempt to get a look at what was going on. John w as still asleep next to him, having been kept up later than Dean the night before.

Alistair had disappeared to God knows where a long time ago, probably to continue torture on that poor soul he had behind the wall of corrugated iron on the other side of the warehouse. Dean had heard the screaming, it was a sound that was sure to turn him insane if he didn't get out of here soon.

"Put those two on chairs next to the Winchesters." Dean heard the deep voice of Tarrel order. "Alistair will want to see that one now."

A couple of extra chairs were slid up beside Dean and the demons dumped a new victim on each, making sure to strap them down just as well as they had done with Dean and his dad. The sandy haired boy couldn't see who they were because brown paper bags were hiding their faces.

"Take the bags off old you, we might need them for others later." Tarrel finished.

The demons who had tied the people down, moved back over and stripped the hostages of their bags.

It felt as though all the air had just been suddenly removed from the room, Dean struggled to breath, as Sam and Bobby were revealed from under the bags. How in hell could they have been stupid enough to come up here on their own, unprepared? Dean bit his lip to stop him from screaming curses. This really did suck.

He just had to hope that Cas was safe and sound somewhere in Kansas.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Alistair shouted loudly from behind the metal curtain. "You found him."

Dean heard footsteps moving around and people conversed quietly, but he couldn't pick up any of the words.

"Put him in a circle of holy fire, I want to do this now." Alistair made his appearance back into the main body of the warehouse. He looked at his newcomers and smirked. "Enjoying the family reunion then, Dean? That's your brother and Uncle I hear."

The boy scowled, not wanting to play any games.

"Well, it's about to get even better." The demon spoke with glee. "For we have Castiel, and I have long been wanting to ask him a few questions."

No. No way did they have him. They were bluffing. Dean didn't believe what he was being told. How could they even catch Cas so soon? He was all the way in Kansas- Oh God. "Fuck." Dean whispered.

"Maybe later, pretty. But for now, I have overdue business to get done." Alistair sent him a wink, and Dean felt as though he would throw up.

Seconds later, a body was brought out from the other side of the iron and dumped into the circle of wetness, that hadn't been there previously. The demon then took out a lighter and clicked it, before dropping it onto the circle which then lit up in flames.

Dean watched with curiosity and a huge sense of apprehension. Sam stirred, twitching a little in his unconsciousness and Bobby too was beginning to come around.

"What-" The younger brother murmured, feeling disorientated.

"Shut up and stay still." Dean warned him quietly and Sam complied, not questioning the command. The brothers shared a look and were both asking the same question: what the hell was happening?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm glad you're all finally awake and present for this." Alistair noted as he let his attention sway slightly from the boy in the ring of fire. "You are all gonna want to witness this."

Castiel lifted his head up from the cold floor, rubbing his temple with his fingers. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out where he was, but all he could see was fire. Scrambling to his feet, Castiel realised he was trapped in a circle of the element, there was no way out.

"Nice of you to join us Castiel."

The boy looked up above the flames and saw the shadow of a man standing in the darkness. The bright light radiating off the ring made it hard for Castiel to see anything past it, but he thought he could make out several people seated too, in the background.

"Where am I?" Castiel asked, his vocal chords wavering from fear. "What do you want from me?" His heart was beating so loudly he swore it was echoing throughout the room.

The stranger laughed. It was a psychotic laugh with a slight squeak and it sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. "You don't know? Daddy must've locked your grace away deeper than we thought."

The words spoken made no sense to the boy and his confusion could be clearly seen on his face. "My father's dead."

"Oh no, I'm talking about your real father Castiel, not that human your vessel gained half it's DNA from. You really don't know?" The man walked closer so that Castiel could see his appearance clearly in the light from the fire. He hummed to himself, stroking his chin in thought. "How will we get past that..."

Castiel stayed silent, not knowing what to say. This person was insane, truly insane. He knew nothing of Castiel's family, especially his father who was no longer with them. With the lack on anything better to do, he turned his attention back to the seats.

The stranger followed Castiel's gaze and smirked. "Shine a light on our guests would you, Tarrel? Let's show Castiel just who we've got to punish if he doesn't co-operate."

"Yes, Alistair." A voice answered.

Suddenly, the white light of a torch shone on the tired face of John Winchester. He was gagged and sported a black eye, ovrall the man just looked annoyed at having a light shone in his eyes. The spotlight moved, and the teen knew who was next.

The comforting eyes of Dean stared back at him. His boyfriend looked incredibly sad and Castiel's heart ached for him, but it seemed no obvious harm had come to Dean and that caused Castiel to breathe a little easier. He wished he could go over and kiss those perfect lips, the ones he had been missing for so long.

"I'm sure you feel better now after seeing we haven't touched a hair on lovely Dean's head. He's a very beautiful creature, isn't he, your boyfriend." Alistair, his name was, spoke.

Castiel growled at him angrily, for even thinking about hurting Dean, or the fact he was beautiful.

The captive after Dean was Sam and Castiel could then predict that the last was Mr Singer. The dark haired boy felt a surge of protectiveness flood through him when he saw Sam there, so small compared to the others and tied down to the chair. It looked as though he was in pain, and Castiel didn't like that, not one bit. It was his fault that the young boy was here, the whole thing had been Castiel's idea after all.

And then, there was Bobby. The old man looked just as worn out as John. It was clear he had retired from hunting a while ago. This had taken a lot out of him and that thought just made Castiel's guilt worse. If anyone got hurt on this trip, he would never forgive himself.

"So now you know who's here, how about we crack down to the questions? Here's what's gonna happen, angel. You answer all the questions I ask you, or I get Tarrel to start chopping off all the parts sticking out from your friends." Alistair threatened.

Castiel nodded, backing away from the man but stopping before he hit the fire on the other side of the circle.

"Great!" Alistair commented, clicking his knuckles. "Let's get started. What do you know about angels?"

"Nothing." Castiel answered honestly. "They are just myths."

"They're not just myths boy, you should know that not much is ever just a myth. And what do you know about demons?"

"They come from hell, their eyes are black and you can hurt them with holy water and salt." Castiel reeled off.

Alistair nodded. "And how do you kill them?"

"You can't, but you can send them back to hell with an exorcism." He'd learnt that today when the bullets had failed.

"Very good, you know that well. Who taught you, was it Dean?" The man's eyes flashed black and Castiel bristled. "Moving on... How did you manage to slip past us all this time, how have you been protecting yourself from us?"

A tickling sensation was slowly growing in the teen's chest and he scratched at it absently. "I don't understand." He murmured.

"I mean, how did you escape us when we've been searching for you for ten years?" The demon pestered.

"Can't you see he doesn't know anything, damn it!" Dean shouted angrily, earning a smack round the head from Tarrel. "Leave him alone."

"It might be wise to keep that mouth of yours shut Dean Winchester, I am running out of patience." Alistair snapped at the hunter, before returning his glare to Castiel. "Now, tell me Castiel. Are you aware that you are an angel who has been reborn human and has their grace bound within them? Because, this is becoming increasingly irritating, I have no use for you if you can't remember who you are."

The tickling had turned into burning and Castiel's insides felt as though they were going to explode. He gasped as a new load of pain wracked through his bones and Castiel dropped to the floor.

Alistair was watching from the sidelines, his interest in what was taking place growing exponentially. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Castiel? You look in pain."

"What- argh!" The boy tried to speak, but it was a mistake and he curled further in on himself in agony.

Dean was on the edge of his seat with worry, his eyes wide. "Cas?!"

An unbelievable amount of pressure was building up in Castiel's being, so strong he was losing control on his body and mind. It was as though a star was erupting inside of him. Closing his eyes, all Castiel could see was this intense blue that was taking over his very form. He had no idea what was happening and it scared him more than he had ever known.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" Castiel screamed in warning. It was all he had control over in this situation. He had to make sure Dean and the others were safe.

Just as Dean went to close his eyes he saw the room explode with a blue, white light which blinded him. He could still see it behind his eye lids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Well, that was an exciting chapter to write. I hope I've still got your attention, the main storyline is coming into play now. Thoughts? :) **

**Reviews are love. Xox**


	18. Brain Bleach Needed

Fanfiction -Supernatural

**Chapter Eighteen**

There was silence. At the beginning, nothing happened, no one dared to move. The events of the last ten seconds had thrown back the Winchesters and Bobby, breaking the chairs, allowing them to get free. They worked in darkness because the ring of flames had been blown out from the force of the explosion. Nobody said anything, the hunters just gathered together and stood as a unit, they were stronger as one.

Memories were flying through Castiel's mind at the speed of light and his head buzzed with the sound of angels communicating with each other. He blinked and stood up. Castiel felt like nothing had changed, but at the same time, everything had.

Using his grace, the teen reached out with his mind and turned the lights on in the warehouse. The holy fire could no longer contain his power, he had blown it out. Castiel stepped out of what used to be his trap and looked to where Alistair was standing. He recognised the demon's name now, he knew who that piece of filth was.

"Alistair." Castiel's voice seemed lower and stronger than before but perhaps that was just his renewed grace making him feel that powerful. "You will pay for this."

The demon stood his ground and that pathetic smirk had returned to his ugly face, just begging to be punched in. "I see we unlocked your grace, Castiel. How, useful..." His words were bitter.

Castiel scanned the room to see empty meat suits just laying on the floor, the lower demons obviously feared his presence and fled as soon as they could. Good, this will make getting out of here a lot easier, the angel thought. He turned back to Alistair, walking forward with his eyes glowing blue.

"You are still not as mighty as I am, Castiel, no matter how much light shines out of your ass." The demon laughed.

Castiel flew from the room, using his wings for the first time in what felt like forever, just to appear once again behind Alistair. "We'll see about that." Before the demon could even turn the one hundred and eighty degrees to face the angel, the palm of Castiel's hand was on his forehead, burning him into a crisp.

The body dropped to the floor and the angel let out a sigh of relief. He lifted his head up in the direction of the Winchesters and they were all staring at him, open mouth. Castiel gazed at them all in turn, his eyes staying on Dean a little longer than the others.

"We must leave now, the demons will have reinforcements arriving soon." The teen made his way over to the door of the warehouse, flinging it open wide. He saw that the hunters had not moved an inch. "Now!" Castiel bellowed, getting the group to scurry sheepishly out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Err, so Cas that was a pretty awesome show you put on back there." Dean told his boyfriend hesitantly as they drove home in the impala.

Seeing as the group had three different cars in the lot waiting for them, they decided to split up and all meet back at Lawrence. John went in his mustang with Sam, Bobby took his ford and Dean of course called shotgun on the impala with Castiel.

So far no one had mentioned what happened, they just silently climbed into their respective vehicles and sped off. To be honest, the hunters were dead scared of whatever it was Castiel had become and didn't want to push the boy's buttons.

"It wasn't a show Dean, that wasn't supposed to happen." Castiel answered, looking out of the window in thought.

"Yeah, I know. What exactly happened, man?" Dean's hands tightened and loosened around the steering wheel in apprehension.

Castiel sighed and moved his eyes to Dean. "I unlocked my grace."

The blond rolled his eyes. "And what exactly is that, Cas? You bloody exploded!"

"Grace is pure creation. It's very much like an angel's equivalent to a soul." Castiel explained to his boyfriend, calmly. "Mine had been hidden way by my father to keep me safe, the interrogation with Alistair and the hunt in general broke down the wall which held my grace, freeing it."

Dean bit his lip. "So what, your an angel now? Do they even exist?"

"I have always been an angel, Dean. I was reborn as a human after my grace was bound, and yes, angels do exist."

The hunter was finding all this information quite difficult to comprehend. "So this whole time, that's not actually been you? Are you a completely different person now, Cas?" Dean was starting to believe that he had lost his boyfriend because of this.

Castiel shook his head. "No that was me, everything I said and did, that what me. I love you Dean and my grace is not going to change that." He smiled and stroked the other boy's hand gently. "I just have memories from before being human now, and I can use the powers which come with my grace again."

"You were alive before you were born? How does that work?"

"I'm hundreds of millions of years old Dean, I existed long before the day I was born as a Novak. I merely lived as celestial energy up in heaven until that point, I had never stepped on Earth before this."

Dean smiled. "There's a heaven?"

"Yes and it's very beautiful. Your Mum would know." Castiel took joy in saying.

The other boy gaped. "You've met my Mum in heaven! Is she happy?"

The angel nodded. "I haven't met her myself, but I know she's there and yes, she is happy. Mary lives in her own heaven, which is your house. She waters her plants everyday and even has a cat."

"Mr Fluff! Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed. "I never knew what happened to him, I guess now I do."

"Is this a pet you once had?" Castiel inquired.

Dean shrugged. "More of a stray that we fed and looked after, I still considered him my own though. It's nice to hear Mum has company up there."

The car fell into a comfortable silence and stayed that way until the impala rolled up the Winchester driveway in Lawrence. The boys shared the occasional touch and look, both knowing that no matter what happens, they would be there for the other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, enough with the let's stay quiet and see what happens crap, someone is gonna explain what the fuck just happened, and they're gonna do it now." Bobby ranted, entering the living room again after helping himself to a beer.

"I suppose that'll be me." Castiel muttered. He and Dean were sat together on one sofa, Sam sat cross-legged on the rug and John had claimed the other brown couch along with Bobby. "I think you have probably guessed that I am no longer human."

The room murmured in agreement.

"The release of that light back in the warehouse was my gracing unlocking and it's power returning to me." The dark haired boy told them.

Dean wove his fingers through Castiel's offering him support and love. John was still wary of the being sat next to his son, and narrowed his eyes. "And what's this grace thing, exactly?" The hunter asked, skeptically.

"It's pure creation." Dean replied, smiling. He remembered what his boyfriend had told him earlier. "It gives Cas his awesome powers and shit."

"It's true." Castiel nodded. "Grace is like an angel's soul."

"So you an angel now, kid?" Bobby brought himself into the conversation. "I'll be damned."

"I have always been an angel, my grace was just bound, so I didn't know." The boy continued. "Now, I have all my memories and abilities back but I am still the same person as before." He quickly looked at Dean when he said this.

"Apart from you're not a person anymore, you're an angel." John criticised.

Castiel cringed slightly at the harshness in the father's tone. The hunter wasn't happy that his son's boyfriend has turned out to be a supernatural creature, one he didn't know squat about.

"Oh leave Cas alone Dad, he's done nothing wrong." Dean protested. "Now if you don't mind, this Q and A session is over. Cas isn't gonna harm anybody and that's all you need to know right now." The teen stood up from the couch, taking Castiel with him. They walked over to the door. "We'll be in my room if you need anything." Dean finished before dragging his boyfriend up the stairs.

Sam was surprised Castiel had turned out to be such a powerful being, an angel in fact. But then again, that was pretty cool, and as long as the boy was still himself and Dean trusted him, Sam saw no reason to treat him any differently from before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You're amazing, you know that." Dean said lovingly as he pulled Castiel in for a kiss once the door of his bedroom was shut. "The way you handled all that. You really do kick-ass, don't you?"

Castiel gasped at the contact, but kissed back eagerly. Dean had been away far too long for his liking and the angel had missed these soft lips so much. "Dean-" He tried to speak but the other boy cut him off by nibbling on his bottom lip. "I love you."

Pulling back slightly, Dean smiled a beautiful smile. "I love you too Cas, and I want you so bad right now." He pushed his boyfriend up against the door, pressing his warm body up against his own.

"Oh, Dean." Castiel attacked the blond's neck with his mouth, kissing and licking the precious flesh, leaving bruises as he went.

Dean had Castiel's hands pinned above his head, loving the angel in such a submissive position. Dean ground his hips into Castiel, growling as he felt his boyfriend's arousal beneath him. He placed a leg between Castiel's and pushed the other boy's limbs apart, creating a big enough gap for Dean to stand in and get even closer.

The next thing he knew, Castiel's eyes were glowing an impressive blue, like they had in the warehouse and the dark haired boy pushed Dean backwards so hard the teenager landed on the soft mattress of his bed.

"Fuck that's hot." Dean said to himself as he watched Castiel crawl onto the bed and straddle Dean's waist. "Nice move Cas."

"Thank you." Castiel's usually low voice was even more gravelly and the sound went straight to the blond's groin.

"Fuck." The boy breathed as he felt his boyfriend's hands trail under the fabric of his shirt, his cold fingers grazing the hot skin there, making him shiver with delight.

Castiel chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "That's the idea." He used his teeth to pop the buttons of Dean's shirt open, relishing in the sounds the other made when his teeth came into contact with the skin on occasion.

"God Cas, how are you so good at this?" Dean panted, wriggling around a little underneath Castiel's body.

The angel shrugged. "I don't know, I've never done this before." He confessed. "I'm just going with what feels right." A hand went under Dean's back and lifted him up off the bed a small way so the boy could remove his shirt fully. "You're beautiful, Dean." Castiel gazed over his boyfriend's toned stomach, lust filling his blue eyes.

"So are you Cas, and how come I'm the only one that has lost any clothing here?"

Castiel smiled and removed his navy coat. Dean just groaned and told him to get a move on. The dark haired boy enjoyed teasing Dean, but complied and stripped off his blue sweater vest also.

"Cas, if you don't fucking take off that shirt right now I will rip it off myself!" The sandy haired teen threatened, bucking his hips in need for contact. The shirt was gone and on the floor in moments. "Thank God." Dean ran his hands across the newly revealed skin, rubbing his thumbs over his boyfriend's nipples.

"That feels good Dean." Castiel said, his breathing becoming harder and faster. His arousal was also heightening and a tight knot was building in his abdomen. "God, keep doing that."

Dean smiled and took this opportunity to flip them both, putting Castiel on the bottom. "S'alright angel, I'm gonna take care of you." He then preceded to unbutton the black slacks standing in his way, zipping them down and pulling, removing them from the equation. Castiel was now only wearing a pair of pale blue boxers. Dean licked his lips unconsciously and dipped a finger under the waist band, teasingly, for a second.

He was about to ask whether he should continue but the question was answered for him, as if Castiel had just read his mind. "Just get on with it, Dean." The angel whimpered.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." And the underwear was gone, literally into thin air. "The fuck?" Dean did a double-take.

"You were taking too long. I'm not very patient right now, Dean." Castiel explained, also taking it upon himself to rid Dean of the remaining garments he had on too, leaving them both stark naked and extremely aroused. "Now fuck me." The angel ordered.

How could Dean refuse that?

"My pleasure." And he lent down and kissed Castiel more passionately than he ever had before, pouring every thought of love into it to show his boyfriend just how much he meant to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bobby had left not long after the boys had disappeared off upstairs, leaving John with a promise to keep an eye on the two while they were at school. They didn't want another run in with demons, so they would take certain precautions to make sure the boys were safe. Castiel of course could probably take care of himself now, but Dean and Sam didn't have powers like that.

"I'm going out to get some lunch, you fancy some Sammy?" John stuck his head around his younger son's bedroom door.

Sam looked up from his laptop and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Dad. You getting it from the cafe?"

"Yeah. You want a drink too?"

"Milkshake, please." The boy replied with a smile.

John grinned back. "Okay squirt, I'm gonna go grab some money, can you ask Dean and Castiel if they want anything?"

"Sure thing, Dad." John went back downstairs and Sam hopped off his bed to wandered over to Dean's room. The door was closed, but that didn't mean anything in particular, Dean's door was always closed.

As the brother lent forwards to knock he heard someone cry out from inside and he was about to rush in, when he realised what was happening.

"Dean! Oh God Dean!"

"Fuck Cas, you're so tight!"

"Move Dean, damn it."

Sam sprung back so fast he fell over, he stared at the white door in horror. Dean and Cas were having sex. Oh God, he was never going to be able to un-hear that. Ever.

The kid ran downstairs, his hair bouncing slightly as he went down the steps. Sam was going to have nightmares for weeks.

"What they say?" John was standing by the front door, car keys in hand. "They wanting anything?"

"Oh they're wanting something alright." Sam muttered quietly and let out an involuntary shiver.

"Speak up Sam, I ain't got all day."

Sam looked up but couldn't quite look his Dad in the eye. "They'll just have a burger each and a coke." He hoped his dad couldn't see the terror in his eyes as he lied, not having a clue what the boys banging each other upstairs wanted to eat, but he didn't think they'd mind right now.

"Alright then, catch ya later kiddo. Dean's in charge till I get back." And the door closed behind him.

Sam shook his head and sighed, he didn't want to think about his brother anytime soon. His poor innocent mind couldn't handle it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Okay, that chapter wasn't as action packed but I hope you enjoyed the information we gained from Cas about angels and also the Destiel. x

I think this is the quickest I've ever updated... I'm feeling pretty good right now. :)


	19. Dicks with Wings Enter Stage Left

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Okay, more angels in this chapter. I am really loving writing this and I hope you like where I'm taking this story because I know how surprised y'all were when you found out about Cas. :) **

**I apologise for the delay, but now school's out for a while I'll have much more time to write. **

**Thanks for the support guys, it's brilliant. Xox I love you all, you are amazing. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It wasn't long before he came to his senses, snapping the weak bonds holding him captive in the dead trap. Samandriel had heard everything from behind the corrugated iron, he knew what had happened. The circle of holy fire surrounding him had been extinguished by the burst of power from the other side and now he was free.

The wounds on his body began to heal, slowly, now that he had full use of his grace once again. Samandriel stepped over the charred line of the circle and flew swiftly to the main area of the warehouse. All the demons who were guarding the place had disappeared, probably in fear of Castiel. And they were right to fear him, he was an archangel after all.

Samandriel sighed at the thought of the young angel. He knew it was his fault Castiel had been discovered after all his father went through to keep him out of the war. The angel knew he had ruined the plan but instead of cower away, Samandriel was determined to set things right.

He had been gone for ten years, held by Alistair in this place, but now he was back and Samandriel knew what he must do first. He flew off in the direction of heaven.

It was time to inform Michael.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Did you succeed?" The man asked, not looking up from his paperwork, as he heard the distinct sound of shoes clicking their way across the marble floor.

"We retrieved the staff of Moses from the demon hideout as planned." The woman answered, handing her superior a clipboard. "But Michael, we lost five brothers today."

Michael didn't spare the clipboard a glance before placing it down on the desk. "Who?"

"Destel, Altial, Balhmier, Ossiel and Remendrial. They were all first line and were killed by the ambush the demons had prepared." The woman told him morosely. "We had no time before they were on us. I think, I think they knew we we're coming."

"Thank you Rachel, you fought well." Michael comforted, leaning out to touch her arm gently. "The losses were unfortunate, but we will ensure that they didn't die in vain."

Rachel nodded, flicking a red lock off her shoulder. "Yes, when we fight next, the garrison will do it in memory of them."

"Is the staff being hidden wisely and securely? There can be no risk of Zachariah getting wind of this, that weapon will be disastrous in the wrong hands." Michael frowned at the thought.

"Don't worry Michael, it's all under control. The staff has been placed with the other weapons. The location is known only to the three of us, no one will be able to find them." Rachel reassured. "Is there anything else you would have me do before I go off to plan the next raid?"

The elder shook his head. "Finish you duties Rachel, and make sure to tell Samandriel to come in, won't you? I can feel his grace outside of my door."

"Of course." And Rachel departed gracefully, holding the door open for the hesitant angel to enter behind her. "He knows you're there Samandriel." She informed her peer.

"He always knows." The other replied with a smile, replacing Rachel's hold on the door with his own. "It's good to see you, Rachel."

The redhead smiled. "You too, now go. I think you've been missing long enough, don't you? I will be asking you about that sometime."

Samandriel nodded, knowing she would, Rachel always needed to know everything. He slipped into the room and closed the huge decorative metal doors softly behind him. The angel walked with purpose towards the man at the desk and waited awkwardly to be addressed.

"You've returned." Michael noted, setting his blue eyes on the being in front of him.

"Yes." Samandriel whispered, feeling small under the archangel's gaze. "The demons had me."

"I thought so." Michael admitted. "Sit, Samandriel. I don't want to have this conversation with you uncomfortable." Then in the next second a plush velvet chair appeared beside the younger angel.

Samandriel swallowed before sitting, turning to face his boss. "I fear I have no good news for you, Michael."

The archangel stayed silent and simply nodded for the other to continue.

"Your son has unlocked his grace." The nervous angel blurted out. "It happened just now, earlier today."

Michael sat back in his seat, shocked. "How did the demons get ahold of him?" The father felt he already knew the answer, however.

"They tortured me, Alistair tortured me. I held out for as long as I could, I promise I did. But I let a few pieces of information slip and for that I am deeply sorry, Michael. I have failed not only you, but Castiel and the rest of the garrison." Samandriel hung his head in shame.

Michael took in his faithful brother before him. "Samandriel, you have not failed us. It was not your fault you caved, we all do eventually. You have been missing since that battle ten years ago and from what you've told me, I am surprised they didn't find Castiel sooner. Alistair is hell's greatest torturer, you have done well to survive, Samandriel."

The angel nodded, glad Michael wasn't angry at him.

"But," The archangel continued. "We still now have the problem of Castiel on our hands. He is not safe, both demons and angels are after my son and I didn't want him to be any part of this." Michael sighed. "Do you know of Castiel's whereabouts? We cannot find him otherwise dispute to the sigils on his ribs."

Samandriel thought for a moment. "I am unsure of Castiel's location but I know of the friends he was with in the warehouse. Their name was Winchester. Apparently they're some sort of hotshot hunting family, Alistair seemed very pleased to see them."

"I'm sure he did." Michael muttered, recognising the name. "I want you to find out where the Winchester's live and use that to zone in on my son. I am reinstating you to your original position in the garrison, Samandriel, I feel you have deserved it."

The blond angel broke out into a grin. "I am honoured, Michael. This time, I will not let you down."

"Being my right-hand man isn't easy, Samandriel, but you always did a good job. Don't worry about your mistake, you are forgiven. Now go, we have no time to waste."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It feels weird to be back at school." Sam announced as he and his brother walked down the path together before they had to separate off towards their respective school buildings.

"I know what ya mean." Dean nodded. "I'll see ya later Sammy." And the elder gave the other a pat on the back, then jogged off in the direction of the high school.

Dean was looking forward to seeing Castiel today. The sandy haired boy hadn't seen his boyfriend since the Saturday. Castiel had excused himself politely, decliniands tagging for lunch and said he had to return to his family. Dean had to wonder though, did Castiel's family even know their brother was an angel?

"Hey."

Castiel was just closing his locker as Dean arrived, greeting him. His blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment as he smiled widely. "Hello Dean. I trust you had a good weekend?"

The human matched the angel's expression. "You were the best part of it, the rest was extremely dull in comparison."

They shared a mutual silence together and took a second to drink in the other's appearance. The two had become closer over the weekend, and not only because of the sex. Castiel had shared with Dean the most precious secret he had, one he couldn't even remember until recently.

"I'll see you at lunch." Castiel promised as the bell rang, raising his hand to Dean's cheek and stroking it tenderly before walking off swiftly to catch up with Becky.

Dean didn't have time to reply, Castiel had moved so quickly. That just reminded Dean that his boyfriend was actually an angel and his life truly was insane.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel and Becky took their seats in the middle of the classroom. Castiel had never liked their position in the classroom, he usually got hit with some sort of spit-ball or paper if he wasn't sat in the back row. He hated having the bullies sat behind him in English because Mr Black did nothing to stop them.

Mr Black, Castiel's English teacher, was old. He was probably about sixty-five from the number of wrinkles creasing his face and the thickness of the lenses in his glasses told Castiel his teacher could see too far past his own nose. Mr Black never noticed kids chatting in lessons either, unless they were shouting. He man was at least half-deaf. To be honest, it was a surprise he had lasted so long.

When the door was slammed open, stunning the class into a muffled silence, Castiel fully expected Mr Black to trudge in slowly with his back hunched over. However, the angel, along with everyone, was taken by surprise.

The teacher entering wasn't old at all, in fact he was quite young, perhaps in his mid-twenties. The man had short cropped dark hair and chocolate eyes. He wore a dark blue tailored suit along with a white shirt and black tie, looking very professional. The man seemed like one of those teachers that made the class sit in silence the whole time.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Leigh, your new English teacher." The teacher smiled gently at the children sat before him and placed his leather briefcase upon the desk. "Let's get started, shall we?"

It wasn't the teacher's attire Castiel was staring at, judging the man as all the other students were doing. He was struck by the blue glow pouring out of the man's body. Grace.

The substance lit up the room, flooding out in waves of power, but it wasn't as bright as Castiel's. The angel recognised the grace and therefore the being it belonged to, and if he was correct, it meant there wasn't just one new angel in Kansas City High.

Throughout the double lesson, Castiel paid hardly any attention to what Mr Leigh was saying. He copied down the notes on the board wordlessly and didn't raise his hand to ask any questions like he usually would've done. Castiel knew Becky was sending him a few concerned looks from beside him, but he ignored them easily. Finally when the bell did ring out, signalling the end of the second lesson, it was the most beautiful sound Castiel had ever heard.

The dark haired boy took his time in packing away his items and told Becky to go to science without him, he had a question he wanted to ask Mr Leigh concerning the set book they were to be reading. Once the classroom was empty, bar the two angels, Castiel lost all formalities.

"What are you doing here, Inias?" Castiel frowned.

"It's good to see you again, Castiel. I have missed talking to you, my friend." Inias stepped forward, taking in his superior's vessel now he was stood up. "I am here on orders from Michael, we are here to offer you protection. You know now that your grace is free again you can be located by all."

Castiel sighed. "Yes, that is unfortunate, and I suppose by 'we' you mean yourself and Hestor."

Inias nodded. "Hestor has been placed as the school librarian. Both of us have been assigned your guardians."

"How is the garrison aware of my return to grace? I have yet to visit heaven again." Castiel inquired, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Samadriel was held captive in the warehouse. You unlocking your grace broke his trap, setting him free. He witnessed the whole thing." The other angel explained. "Samandriel was the one who gave the demons your description. Alistair had been torturing him for years, he held out well our poor brother."

Castiel was unsure whether to be angry or upset about this news. "But Samandriel is safe now?"

"Yes, he is back in heaven and has resumed his place next to your father's side."

"Good. He was always pure at heart." Castiel had admired the lower angel for it. "So you think that not only the demons but Zachariah also knows of my return and my whereabouts?"

Inias's eyes darkened with sadness for the other angel. "Yes, and that is what Michael believes true also. You are in danger Castiel."

The boy nodded and looked away from his friend to gaze out of the window. Castiel didn't want to rejoin the war. He preferred the time he had spent away from it, learning how wonderful life could really be. Castiel did not want to leave Dean behind, he really did love the human more than he ever thought he could.

Castiel, though, was aware that when he was brought back into the fight against demons and angels, he would have to sacrifice Dean in order to keep his boyfriend safe from harm. And Castiel would protect Dean, even if it killed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So there you go. The angels have officially been brought into the story. :) Hope you guys enjoyed that and the direction this fic. is going in. **

**Any of y'all watch Comic Relief last night? xx It was great. Always reminds me of how much we can help others, ya know? **

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm hoping to get the next one out relatively quickly to make up for it. **

**Tell me what you're thinking, it's always a great help. :) Cheers. **


	20. It's Complicated

FanFiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty**

**Twentieth chapter you guys! That is a record for me! :) Thank you so much for the feedback and support y'all have all given me. I love you all. You are beautiful people. **

**I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little special but it might fall flat so just bare with me here.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You're quiet today." Dean pointed out as he and Castiel sat down to eat lunch. Usually the boys would've been talking animatedly about something, anything, but every time Dean tried to start up a conversation, Castiel knocked him down with his uncommitted responses.

Castiel had been deep in thought ever since his run-in with Inias. He was worried about how everything would turn out in the end and whether or not he would have to return to the garrison and fight. Castiel never enjoyed being in suspense.

"I'm just thinking Dean, I'm sorry if I was being rude." The dark haired boy apologised, staring at his boyfriend who was tucking into his sandwich. Castiel no longer had to eat or drink to survive, it was perk of being an angel, but he had gotten a small amount of lunch so as to not stand out.

Dean shrugged. "S'okay man. What'cha thinking about? Must be pretty serious, you were kinda out of it for a while."

"Nothing of import. Just something we have to do in English class." Castiel brushed off the question and took a bite into his apple.

Dean eyed his boyfriend for a minute, not really believing Castiel, but he let it go. The guy had just become an angel again and is probably still getting used to the changes. "So I hear from Becky you've got a new English teacher. She says he's hot."

The other boy simply nodded, his eyes fixed on a person as they left the cafeteria. "I have to go." Castiel told Dean and abandoned his tray with his half-eaten apple, heading out of the room is seconds.

Dean sat there, mouth agape. Castiel had never ditched him like that before and it sent a stab of hurt through Dean's chest. He looked over at his boyfriend's food still on the table. Did angels not have to eat or something? What a waste. And he picked up Cas's apple and finished it of.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hestor."

The woman spun around, her blonde locks flying. "Castiel." She smiled. "It's good to see you with grace again."

"Yes, I had forgotten how useful it is. I have had to live without it for a long time." Castiel walked further into the library and took the pile of books off Hestor and placed them on one of the round tables. "We need to talk."

"I agree. It has been too long." Hestor nodded. "How are you? You look nice in that vessel. It suits you."

Castiel fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "I was born into this body. I suppose now I have my grace it acts as a vessel, but before, it was just, me. I can age this visage as I please now, I don't have to grow up at human speed if I don't wish."

Hestor reached out and felt Castiel's dark, almost black hair. "You are so young still, I always seem to forget that."

The angel in question simply hummed in agreement.

"Castiel, we have news from the garrison that Zachariah is searching for your location at this very moment. Rachel stopped by earlier to inform Inias of this fact." Hestor told her superior gently, moving her hand along his scalp in a circular motion, a comforting gesture. "It is not wise for you to stay in one place for a long period of time, you will become susceptible."

"I understand, but I don't want to leave this place, Hestor. I like it here. I have friends and family here." Castiel stepped back and turned away from the angel.

Hestor frowned, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. "You have friends and family in heaven, Castiel, in the garrison. Why do these humans mean so much to you? They are practically apes."

Castiel bit his lip in annoyance and breathed deeply. "Hestor. I have loved ones both on Earth and in heaven now. I realise you might not be able to accept this but it is true and you will just have to deal with it."

The blonde sighed and understood that was as much as she was going to get on the matter. "If you continue to remain here you will put them in peril Castiel. No human can fight an angel and win."

The boy knew this, of course he did. But why did it have to hurt so badly every time he thought about leaving.

"Can I visit my father?" He asked Hestor eventually.

The woman nodded. "I can contact Samandriel about an appointment. I can't say how soon it will be exactly."

"That's fine. Whenever he can fit me in." Castiel had quickly come to learn that Michael had a busy life, being an archangel an all, especially now in this time of war. His father had to be a leader to their half of the heavenly host, their side fighting in the civil war.

Hestor resumed her duties as librarian and picked the books up off the table and began slotting them back in their places on the various shelves. "There is something new about you, Castiel. Your grace shines with a slightly different sheen than it did before. I can't quite figure out what it is. You haven't mated, have you?"

Castiel was facing the other direction, running his finger along the spine of a particularly old book on the shelf opposite when Hestor spoke out. Castiel remained quiet for a while. He didn't want to expose Dean to the garrison yet, or at all if he could avoid it. It was true, he had mated with the human. They had formed a bond that was nearly impossible to break and Castiel had learnt to love Dean with all of his being.

But relations like this with humans were frowned upon up in heaven and seeing as Castiel was in fact an archangel and the son of Michael, he should be setting a good example for the rest of the host. For this reason, Castiel told Hestor he hadn't mated and that the he was probably still recovering from the freeing of his grace.

Hestor seemed pleased with the archangel's reply and Castiel promptly left, saying he had to prepare for the afternoon's lessons. He felt sick in the stomach. Perhaps from lying to an old friend, or maybe it was the thoughts of what heaven would do to Dean if they ever found out he had lied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Woah. Slow down there, tiger." Dean exclaimed as Castiel almost barrelled into him, coming out of the library. "What's up with you today?"

Castiel's eyes were wide and he stared at Dean in horror. They were so close to where Hestor could see them together. "We have to go. Come on." The dark haired boy dragged his boyfriend down the corridor by his wrist and only stopped when Dean shoved him up against a locker, holding him still.

Dean looked Castiel over. "Okay. What's up? I am sick and tired of you being so jumpy, Cas. At lunch, now. Why aren't you talking to me? And don't give me crap about having to think."

"Dean-" The boy gasped, pained.

"I thought we'd gotten closer recently, Cas, with all this angel crap and everything. Or maybe I was wrong and you're actually changing into someone else." Dean ranted, letting his feelings be known. "Well? You gonna give me an answer? You know, I really like you Cas and I don't want to have to lose you." The last part was spoken so softly it was basically a whisper and Dean was leaning in so close that Castiel could feel his warm breath on his lips.

"I don't want to lose you either, Dean." Castiel admitted, his lips twitching into a shy smile.

"Good." Dean nodded. "Because that would've been fucking embarrassing otherwise."

Castiel let out a laugh, throwing his head back slightly. Dean just watched as the sun coming in through the windows lit up Castiel's face. He really was an angel.

"What have you got next lesson?" Castiel asked suddenly, an idea popping into his head.

Dean shrugged. "Sport, I think. Why?"

The angel pulled the hunter into a soft, loving kiss, holding the boy around the back of his neck. Castiel then took the two of them somewhere far away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where are we?" Dean gasped as he took in the surroundings.

Castiel smiled and held his arms open widely. "Turkey."

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "Turkey? Isn't that in Europe?"

"Part of the country is European, though the most of it is in Asia." Castiel explained. "This is Turtle Beach. I remember gazing down on this place in heaven and thinking just how beautiful it must be."

Dean looked out to the sea glistening in the sunlight and then to the beach of golden sand. "You were right. This place is awesome."

Castiel nodded. "It is, even more than I believed it to be. Not as much as you though, Dean. You are most certainly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The angel stepped towards his boyfriend, holding his hips and pulling him closer.

Dean blushed. "Err, thanks Cas. You too. I think you're extremely sexy, especially with that hot sex hair you have."

"Keep going." Castiel urged, giggling a little as Dean began nipping at his collar bone.

"Okay. God, you're just so amazing. I can't even explain." The sandy haired boy murmured against the angel's lips.

"As are you." Castiel kissed Dean's pouty mouth, sucking gently on his lower lip.

The hunter groaned at the feeling and slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, fighting for dominance. Then it was the dark haired boy's turn to moan as Dean rubbed a thumb over the angel's nipple, through his sweater.

"Urgh. Less clothes. Now." Castiel muttered as his boyfriend's hands continued to roam over his chest.

Dean suddenly felt the heat of the sun covering his bare skin as all his clothes were magically removed from his body. He let out a chuckle before capturing his angel's lips once again. His angel. Dean liked that. "Bit needy are we, Cas?"

"Mine." Castiel growled. "You are mine Dean Winchester, and don't you forget it."

Then the hunter was on his back in the sand, looking up at Castiel with a hooded gaze as the angel climbed down on top of him, placing a knee on each side of Dean's hips. Castiel made circles with his finger over his boyfriend's prominent hip bones, relishing in the way Dean bucked up at the feeling, wanting to feel more.

"Cas, will you stop teasing me and just get on with it?"

The angel smirked. These were one of the moment when Castiel truly loved humanity. You would never see such intimacy between two angels even during mating. "As you wish." And the boy descended on his lover with a plan to make him scream out Castiel's name in pleasure. At least once.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hestor, Inias. I trust you're finding your roles in the school agreeable?" Michael greeted the angels as they made their entrance into the marvellous room. "Do you have news for me?"

"We do sir." Inias nodded, stepping forward. "We have located Castiel and he is in fine health."

"Both of us managed to have a talk with him during the day. He seems to be fitting in well amongst the humans." Hestor added, somewhat bitterly. "I am unsure whether you should be concerned, but your son has become quite attached to some of them."

"How do you mean?" Michael asked, leaning back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Inias looks over to Hestor and she clears her throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well," She started. "Castiel says he has friends and family there. He doesn't want to leave, Michael, and I find that worrying."

The archangel nodded, digesting the information. "My son has a right to feel attached to some of the humans, he has been living as one for many years. And I understand how he might not wish to leave, but Castiel has no choice. He must prepare for battle in heaven for now he has returned to grace he is no longer safe. Castiel will be torn from his humans. It is inevitable."

"There is one other thing." Inias added after Michael's speech. His superior turned an expecting gaze onto him. "Hestor mentioned a change in Castiel's grace."

"Change?" Michael raised an eyebrow, he looked to the woman.

"Yes, I could promise you there was an odd discolour to Castiel's grace. It almost looked...tainted." Hestor shook her head. "Sorry, it's hard to explain."

"No, don't worry. I believe I know what you're speaking of." Michael comforted. "Did it appear as though parts of another grace were mixed in with my son's?"

Hestor furrowed her eyebrows. "A mating bond? No. The grace had a light, pale sheen to it. It glistened white in places, as though it was intertwined with a soul. But that isn't possible, is it?"

Inias gasped. "Do you think Castiel has mated with a human? That has to be the only way such a combination could be achieved."

Michael hummed. "Yes, it does seem that way. Doesn't it? A soul-grace bond would be a logical cause for Castiel not to want to part with his life there. He wouldn't leave his mate behind willingly."

"Castiel told me he hadn't mated. You reckon he lied to me?" Hestor exclaimed.

The archangel simple shrugged. "It is a very human thing to do. I am not concerned by it. My son must have his reasons for doing so."

"Perhaps there is a way his mate can join him? So Castiel can fight and be with his mate." Inias supplied with hope.

"Perhaps. I will need to talk to my son in person. Is there a suitable time for me to give him a visit?" The archangel inquired.

"I can get him to meet you one lunchtime in the school library, you'd have a good hour with him then." Hestor offered. "I can make sure that no other students are around."

Michael nodded. "Yes. Arrange a meeting in two days for me to see Castiel. I will appear in the library of Kansas City High at one o'clock. It's time for me to see my son again."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Thoughts? X**


	21. Nobody Like Politics

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Heya everyone! I'm back again with another chapter (hopefully gonna be longer than the last two but meh, I'm not sure). I wrote most of this in France, which is where I am right now. Not a lot of wifi...**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the angels. More of them to come. **

**We haven't heard from Gabriel and co. for a while so I think they should appear for a little bit, don't you? **

**I've been think recently about a sequel... Anyone interested? :) **

**Any who... Here's the chapter. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Is quick recovery an angel thing? Cause I have no idea how you can be ready to go again so fast." Dean stated in amazement as he flopped back against the sand after two straight hours of sex.

"Yes. I think so." Castiel told his boyfriend, running a finger along his thigh lovingly. "You know school finished about five minutes ago."

Dean sat up in surprise. "What? How long have we been gone?"

"Just over two hours, I believe. We should probably get back." The angel stood up, holding his hand out for Dean, who took it gratefully.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Sammy'll kill me if I'm too late. The kid's always got something he has to do." The sandy haired boy brushed all the particles of beach off his body and winces at the slight twinge of pain he feels when he bent down to do his legs. His body wasn't going to let him forget he had bottomed, at least, not for a while.

Castiel zapped their clothes back on so the couple were dressed just as they were before. Then in the next second they were standing in a janitor's closet in the school building. Stepping out, the boys saw that there were very few students left in the corridors, all the others had gone home.

"I'll see you later, Cas. Thanks for today, I had fun." Dean smiled shyly, walking backwards slowly, making his way towards his locker but not wanting to look away from Castiel.

"Your welcome Dean. I also enjoyed myself, maybe we can go there again." The angel smiled as he watched his boyfriend go.

Dean sent Castiel a last wink, then turned and jogged away to find Sam.

The young boy in question was sat crossed-legged on the bonnet of the impala, reading a school textbook. An irritated glare made its way onto the Winchester's face as he spotted his brother running over to him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sammy? That's my baby your sitting on right now." Dean protested, immediately scanning his car for any damage.

Sam stayed silent, ignoring Dean and continued reading. He didn't even look his brother in the eye.

Dean noticed this and sighed. "Come on, Sammy, don't be a bitch. Look, I'm sorry for being late okay? I'll tell you the story later if you want." That was a lie, like hell was he chatting about his sex life with his kid brother.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and slipped off the bonnet and got into the backseat, slamming the door as he went.

Dean realised this was as good as it was going to get and hopped into the driver's seat, flipping on the ignition and reversing out of the space they were parked in. There was a long awkward journey ahead of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The house was quiet when Castiel walked through the front door. The Novak knew Michael was staying late at school that evening for a teacher's meeting and Anna was out with her girlfriends for the night. Castiel however, had no idea where Gabriel and Balthazar were, but they were old enough to do as they wished, within reason.

The angel flew to his bedroom, seeing no point in using the stairs when there was no one around and broke open his school bag to start his pile of homework.

Languages had become easier for Castiel now he had full access to all his knowledge as an angel once again. The boy had forever excelled in the subjects, but this was just a joke. Castiel was now fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Modern Greek, French, Russian, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian and Arabic. All of the words of every language on the planet were crammed into the angel's brain and Castiel had finished his Spanish homework in seconds. The only thing slowing him down was the speed at which his human hand could write.

"Nice place you have here, Castiel." Someone voiced from behind the boy. "Really welcoming."

Castiel jumped off his chair and faced the intruder head on, a long silver blade appeared from somewhere up his sleeve and made it's way into his hand. "Estiel." The dark haired angel growled. "What do you want?"

The stranger chuckled, his curly ginger hair bouncing. "I think you know the answer to that." Estiel stepped forward, his own blade held out in front of his vessel.

"You're here to kill me." Castiel stated.

Estiel and his father had attempted to assassinate him before, but to no avail.  
When Lucifer was cast down into the pit, heaven was left with only three archangels. A plebiscite was then held to choose which angel would take the fallen's place as the fourth archangel and sit next to Raphael, Zachariah and Michael in the throne room.

Of course, Zachariah wanted it to be his son, Estiel, who was voted into the higher power. Raphael had no children of his own, he had never mated. He was good friends with Zachariah however, and also felt the position should be Estiel's. But the decision was not up to the archangels to make. It was the rest of the heavenly host who voted for who they wished the next archangel to be.  
There were four candidates who ran in a heavenly election, though usually they didn't have a choice. Often the sons or daughters of the current archangels were automatically put up as candidates, and this is what happened with Estiel and Castiel.

Estiel was greedy for power and was happy to become an archangel as much as his father wanted it for him. Castiel didn't feel the same. Though he looked up to his father, he didn't want to bare the weight of the responsibility he knew Michael had to carry. Castiel only went along with the election because he had no other choice but to do so.

In the end, the angels believed Castiel was the best candidate for the position and he was swiftly promoted to archangel and the throne next to his father's was his. Castiel was all Estiel was not,and the host seemed to notice this.  
It was this event that sparked the jealousy Zachariah had for Michael and was the start of a chain reaction, one that would end with a civil war.

"Yes, yes I am. So if you don't mind, I'll just wedge this blade into your chest now." The red-head smirked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Leave me alone, you assbut."

"I think these apes have made you much more fiesty, Castiel. Perhaps they have done some good for you, I mean, you used to have a stick up your arse, but it looks as though that's disappeared." Estiel noted, relatively impressed with the other angel's threat. He did a double take as he noticed the glow Castiel's grace was producing, it was whiter than before. "And you've mated. How cute."

"Let's just get this over with." The blue eyed boy gritted out, frustrated there was no way of hiding his grace from other angels. Castiel feared them discovering who his mate was. Now that both he and his boyfriend had caught, the mating bond they had was complete and it shone much more brightly and was easier for other angels to spot.

Estiel shrugged. "Fine by me. The sooner you're dead, the sooner I can get on with my life."

Castiel took this as his cue to launch himself at his opponent, knocking Estiel back into the bedroom wall. The wall couldn't quite take the strength of two angels smashing against it and the poor wall was left dented.

Estiel repeatedly tried to swing his blade into Castiel's side but the archangel blocked him by catching his wrist, every time. It was safe to say that the ginger wasn't as bright as Castiel and even though he had had far more battle training than the dark haired boy, Estiel couldn't think on his feet like the other could. And this gave Castiel an advantage.

Eventually the couple came to realise that Castiel's bedroom was not a big enough fighting ground and they flew into the back garden where the angels would have a sufficient amount of space to move.

The two collided once again and Estiel grabbed the archangel around his neck and threw him across the lawn. Castiel landed with a thump at the bottom of the tall wooden fence, the force of his landing leaving a mark on the ground. The boy groaned as he got back onto his feet, it was obvious that his battle skills were rusty.

"Come on Castiel! Show me what you've got, use those big boy powers for me. You don't deserve to be an archangel, you are too weak, Castiel." Estiel taunted with a smirk plastered on his face, standing at the other end of the garden. The lower angel tossed his blade between his two hands.

Castiel thought Estiel to be a jerk and bully. The red-head was very much similar to Gordon Walker and it angered Castiel that angels could be allowed to act this way. Angels were supposed to be superior beings, surely that meant they must act so. Castiel's role-model was his father, he looked up to him and aspired to be like him. Michael was kind, just and the archangel knew the difference between right and wrong. That's how Castiel believed angels should be, along with many of the human population.

The dark haired archangel quickly zapped himself behind Estiel and slashed his back, right across his shoulder blades with his weapon. The other cried out, jumping away and turning to face Castiel, his pain showing clearly in his expression.

Grace could be seen exiting Estiel's body through his wound, filling the air and giving it a slight sparkle in the light. The cut was deep and the lower angel would need to rest before he could fight again, if he wanted to survive.

"Leave Estiel, and tell Zachariah that I am not backing down. I am not weak like you all believe me to be." Castiel told his assaulter. "You will never become an arch, Estiel, you have no respect for you peers. Now go, before I change my mind and finish you off."

Estiel had paled considerably, perhaps from the loss of grace but for whatever reason, he nodded faintly and disappeared for sight without another word.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gabriel stepped out of the house through the French doors. "I just pop out for some groceries and the next thing I know, my bro's going hulk on some guy in the back yard." The usually insanely happy teen was now frowning in intense confusion, slash horror at what Castiel had just done.

The younger Novak simply gazed in silence, still in shock at how he managed to let Gabriel see everything that had just happened. Shit was the only word that came to mind. "Gabriel, let me explain." Castiel begged, his eyes pleading out for his brother's patience.

"Go on then. Explain." Gabriel answered shortly, crossing his arms, his mouth forming a firm line.

Castiel suddenly felt extremely nervous. It wasn't as bad when Dean found out, his boyfriend already knew about the supernatural, Gabriel didn't. Though Castiel though it was better than Michael finding out, his eldest brother was far more frigid.

Castiel swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. "Okay. You might want to sit down."

"I'm fine where I am, Cassie. I presume this -whatever this is- is why you've been acting odd recently."

"I'm an angel, Gabriel." Blues eyes glued themselves to the face of the other, waiting for a reaction.

Gabriel's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What?"

Castiel walked slowly over to his brother. "I'm an angel. I was born as a human sixteen years ago to escape a war in heaven. I unlocked my grace on the weekend and now I have my powers back. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I couldn't remember my true origin until I was one with my grace again. I hope you understand..."

A silence fell upon the two. Castiel had nothing else to say, he waited for Gabriel to absorb what he had been told.

"Crap." The older teen sat down on the step, head in his hands. "I don't know if this is fucking weird or plain awesome. My brother's an angel." Gabriel let out a chuckle. "That's a new one, I don't think they have greeting cards for that."

Castiel smiled. Gabriel was taking the news in his stride, thank God. "You don't think I'm crazy."

"I saw you disappear and reappear again behind that guy without moving a muscle and slicing him open with a blade." Gabriel announced, shaking his head in amazement. "Yeah I believe you."

Castiel nodded, sitting down beside his brother. "I'm glad. At first I thought I'd never be able to tell you, but... I am happy we can share this now. I've missed you, Gabriel, life has been so hectic lately."

"S'okay lil' bro. I'm here for ya." Gabriel placed an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Who was that creep anyways?"

The angel sighed. "That was Estiel."

"Another angel?" Gabriel questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. He was trying to kill me."

"Shit." The senior gasped. "You sure showed him, though. Why'd he wanna kill you?"

"Right now in heaven there's a civil war going on. My father is the leader of one side, Estiel father is the leader of another. Estiel and his father want me dead so Estiel can become an archangel. There can only be four archangels, and I am one of them." Castiel explained.  
"Your dad?"

"Your parents are not my real parents, Gabriel. My real father is called Michael, and he is an archangel of heaven. My grace was placed in your mother's womb and it formed a human child like any other pregnancy would. I fear though, that giving birth to a child with grace is what killed you mother. I doubt any woman could survive such an impossible task, however I do not know for sure, for it has never been done before."

"I don't blame you of that Cassie and you shouldn't either. Whether that is the reason Mum died or not, it wasn't your fault." Gabriel ruffled his little brother's hair gently. "Even if you aren't really a Novak, you'll always be family to me. You're an awesome brother! An not just cause you're supernatural."

Castiel felt his vision blur with tears in that moment. "To me, you are family, Gabriel. All of you. And I love you all, no matter what."

"At least now you can kick those bullies's asses with your super powers."  
"Hadn't thought of that..." Castiel frowned. "I don't particularly enjoy violence."

Gabriel shrugged. "Just saying."

The longer Castiel thought about it, the more he agreed with Gabriel. Why should he sit around and be bullied when he now had the powers of an angel in his finger-tips. Perhaps he should teach them a little lesson, without violence. Humiliation can make a brilliant weapon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Thoughts? Xox Reviews are love. **

**I apologise for any mistakes... I'm tired... Skiing is tiring... X**

**Oh, and if I don't see you again... HAPPY EASTER! Hopefully I'll be providing you with another chapter before then, but... sometimes, karma is a bitch. :) **


	22. Backfire of the Bond

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**It had been pointed out that at some point I have fucked up the age of Sam and said he was 14. This is wrong, Sam is in 7th grade and therefore is 12 years old. **

**Iapologise if this confused any of y'all by me not being consistent, it happened because I couldn't be arsed to check my book before writing the age that one time or whatever. So yeah, I'm sorry, just ignore it. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, you are beautiful and I love you all. **

**I understand I make mistakes, everyone does. I'm not that old or experienced and I'm not great at writing and shit. I just enjoy writing and reading so, hey. Bite me. :) **

**Just bare in mind, I'm not perfect and I sometimes don't check through thoroughly enough, or I just don't check through at all, depending on if I can be bothered. Sometimes that happens...**

**Anyway, shut up Karen you're boring them. :) **

**Here's the chapter**

**Feedback would be awesome. Xox**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He limped into the throne room, his arms hanging down at his sides, fatigued. Estiel's angel blade dropped to the stone floor as his body crumbled in the arch doorway. Blood mixed with grace as it ran along between the tiles. "Father-" The angel called out through a mouthful of the wine red liquid.

The inhabitants of two thrones on the other end of the room turned their attention to the angel. One was a stern looking black man, the second looked older with his short spiky grey hair and concerned expression.

"Estiel! What happened, my boy?" Zachariah got up and marched quickly towards his son. When he reached the younger angel he held an arm out to help Estiel up onto his feet. Zachariah took in the large injury still bleeding the life out of his child and sucked in a breath. "Did Castiel do this to you?"

Estiel hiccoughed, spitting blood onto his father's suit. "Yes, I found him."

Damn it, he's stronger than we thought." Zachariah zapped his son into a throne and laid him gently into the seat. "This changes things." The archangel announced, placing two fingers to Estiel's forehead, ridding him of his wound.

"It certainly wasn't expected. I presume you now know the location of the little worm, Estiel." Raphael spoke up, his dull tones filling the whole room.

The lower angel nodded. "I do. He lives in Orange Grove, Kansas City." Estiel let a small smirk grace his features. "I found out something interesting."

"What?" Zachariah instantly jumped on the idea of having one over the young archangel.

"He's mated, fully mated. I saw the white light his grace was emitting." Estiel answered smugly.

Raphael chuckled darkly. "Well done, Estiel. We can definitely use his mating bond to our advantage."

Zachariah took the throne next to his son, nodding, stroking his chin in thought. "Yes... Have you any idea who his mate is? If we can get a hold of her..."

"...We can capture Castiel." Raphael finished, clapping his hands together. "Excellent."

Estiel smiled. It seemed as though it wouldn't be long until he gained the archangel status after all. His happiness faltered however when he realised he had no idea who Castiel was mated to.

"I want you to keep an eye on the boy, Estiel." Zachariah told the ginger. "Find out who this mate is and bring them to us."

Estiel looked up at his father, surprised at what he was asking of him. He nodded, slowly. "Of course. Will I have any back up?"

Raphael waved a hand, brushing away the question, unconcerned. "I'll send Uriel after you in a couple of days. He's away on business at the moment."

"Now go, son. We don't have much time." The grey haired archangel pushed Estiel on the back, urging him out of his seat. "I don't want Castiel getting any more powerful, understand? We must do all we can to stop Michael from winning this war, you know the apocalypse has to happen. It is God's word."

Estiel stood up and lowered his head in a respectful gesture towards the archangels. "I won't let you down."

"You better not." Raphael muttered, turning his hard gaze to the view of heaven out of the stained glass window of the great throne room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Winchester jogged along the corridor, a distressed look on his face, green eyes scanning the crowds. Dean spotted a group of girls standing by the lockers and walked over to them.

"Hey, have you seen Cas?" He asked Jo, who was in amongst the crowd.  
The blond raised an eyebrow. "No... why?" She glanced quickly over to her girlfriends. The girls were staring at Dean like he was a three-course meal.

Dean shrugged. "I haven't seen him since first thing. He was supposed to meet me at lunch... just wondering... I have no idea where else he could be. I've checked all over."

"What about the library?" Jo asked, knowing Castiel was a book-worm type.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "What about it?"

Jo rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you looked in the library?"

"No. Should I?" Dean saw the look the Harvelle was giving him and changed his answer. "I'll go do that now. Thanks Jo!"

The girl shook her head, smiling. Dean Winchester was such an idiot sometimes. Well, a lot of the time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Castiel, you look well." Michael greeted as his son entered through the library door.

The young archangel had been informed the day before by Hestor that Michael had requested a meeting with him in the library on Wednesday. Castiel was keen to see his father again after having been away for so long and arrived earlier than he had to, skipping eating any lunch.

"So do you, father."

Michael nodded his head towards the seat opposite him at the round table. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

As Castiel made his way over, the father noticed the change in his boy's grace. It was obvious really. Michael could see what Hestor had been talking about when she mentioned a different sheen in Castiel's grace.  
The dark haired teen shrank slightly in the chair under his father's unwavering gaze. He tapped his foot quietly as he felt nerves build up inside of him. Castiel hadn't spoken to his father in ages, it was nerve-wracking.

"I see you have mated. Congratulations." Michael smiled. "I forget how mature you really are. It's been too long, son."

Castiel ducked his head, shying away.

"I can also tell that it is a human in which you love. Soul-grace bonds shine a little differently to grace bonds." Michael continued. "You must know, that I have no prejudices against you because of this, Castiel. You are still my son, no matter what."

Those words sounded familiar to Castiel and he remembered Gabriel telling him something similar when he found out about him being an angel. "I am happy you feel that way, father. I hate to be in disagreement with you."

Michael lent forward on his elbows. "You must tell me though, who it is who could possibly be good enough to hold my son's heart. I would love to meet your mate, Castiel. I feel as though introductions are needed."

"I'm not sure... I don't want to put him in any danger, father." Castiel hesitated, biting his lip.

"Him? No, I understand. In times like these, it is necessary to take every precaution we can. Perhaps another time would be best."

The young angel nodded, but didn't make any promises. If it was up to him, Dean would be kept away from all other angels. "I had a visit from Estiel yesterday." Castiel admitted after a period of quiet.

Michael frowned. "That is not good. You fought him?"

"Yes. I wounded him then let him go. I wanted to show Zachariah that I am not weak." Castiel explained, reliving the event in his mind.

"I'm sure that took Zachariah and Raphael by surprise." Michael said proudly.

"You have never been one for violence. Tell me, did Estiel notice your bond?" The man suddenly became very concerned.

"He did. He thought it was 'cute'." The younger replied bitterly. "I didn't like the way he said that."

"Son, you must realise, if Estiel told his father about the bond your mate could be in grave danger."

Castiel sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, protectiveness over Dean swelled in his chest. "I know."

Michael's heart went out to his child. The archangel still remembers what it was like to be mated. Those were the best days of his existence, but alas, his mate was killed violently in battle not many years after Castiel was born. Michael knew what it was like to love another with all your being. "Perhaps I should ask Hestor and Inias to keep a watch on your mate as well as yourself, just in case." He offered.

Bright blue eyes met silver as the dark haired boy stared his father in the face. "I don't want Dean involved with angels anymore than he has already. This is not his war."

It was Michael's turn to sigh as he heard how determined his son was. "I do not think that it is possible, Castiel. Dean is your mate, he will not want to leave your side, and you cannot stay away forever. At some point, I fear you will have no choice but to drag your beloved into this. And for that, I am truly sorry."  
Castiel listened to his father in silence. There was nothing left to say, in his opinion. The boy didn't want to believe what he was being told but deep down, he knew it was true.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Dean peered through the small window in the library door. There was no one inside. "Fuck." He cursed, starting to think Castiel must've gone home, or something.  
"Can I help you?"  
The teen spun around to find himself face to face with a woman with curly blond hair. She had grey-blue eyes and pursed lips, not seeming pleased to see him.  
"I- I was just searching for a friend... Thought he may be here..." Dean trailed off awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
The lady raised an eyebrow and pointed a manicured finger at the door. A large white sign was blue-tacked onto the wood. "Well, as you can see, there is a meeting going on right now. Your friend isn't in the library so I suggest you go and look somewhere else." Her voice was sharp.  
The sound of a bookshelf falling over rang through the air. Both pairs of eyes landed on the door, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
Dean frowned as he saw a man walk across the library, his hands held out in a surrendering gesture. "The hell?"  
"Something's not right..." The woman muttered to herself.  
"You think?" The boy replied sarcastically, his hand flying to the door handle, ready to pull it open.  
"No!" An arm came out to push Dean away from the door quickly. "Stay back."  
Dean regained his balanced and narrowed his eyes.  
A body was suddenly slammed into the wall inside the library, right next to the entrance. Dean knew it was Castiel from the get go, the teen could recognise those blue eyes anywhere. "Cas!' He exclaimed, running forward.  
"I told you to stay back, you ape!" And Dean was being flung backwards by an invisible force, slamming into the lockers on the opposite wall of the corridor.  
"The fuck?" Dean gasped, rolling his shoulders slightly to ease the pain.  
The woman was beside him, a soft hand rested on his forearm. "You need to get out of here, boy." She ordered, occasionally looking behind her as if worried she would be snuck up on.  
"Who are you? What are you?" Dean questioned, expression going steely. Those were supernatural powers that she had just used.  
"I am Hestor, a friend of Castiel's."  
"You're an angel?" He already knew the answer.  
Hestor nodded.  
"We need to help Cas. He wasn't looking too peachy in there." Dean frowned at the memory of his bloodied boyfriend.  
"I will help them. You need to get out of here." Hestor told him. "This is no place for humans."  
Dean stood upright so he was at his full height, which was almost two feet above the height of Hestor's vessel. "I'm a hunter, I can fight. I want to."  
Hestor shook her head in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. "Fine, but it's your funeral. Take this, though. Only an angel's blade can kill an angel." She handed the teenager a long silver weapon.  
Dean accepted the blade and held it tightly in his hand. "What about you?"  
The angel shrugged. "I have another, that one was stolen. I prefer to use my own blade in battle anyway, it's more in tune with my grace. Come on." Hestor grabbed Dean by his collar and dragged him towards the library. "Don't make me regret letting you do this."  
Then the door was open and Dean was being shoved into an angelic war zone.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Short, again. I know, I suck at long chapters at the moment.  
This one was difficult to write, it just felt so bitty. Reviews would be appreciated. :)  
I have no idea how long this fic is gonna end up being... I wanna say mid-thirties but, right now, I don't know.  
Thanks for reading. Xxxx


	23. Let There Be Light

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**So yeah, sorry it's kinda late but... Life happens. :) **

**Thanks so much for all the following and support and feedback you have all be supplying . It's great. I love you guys so much. "You're awesome." **

**Oh, and just to give you a heads up: this chapter's jumping back in time a lil' bit at the beginning but shouldn't be too confusing... x**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Estiel sneered at the building in distain as he stalked the archangel into the school from a distance. He had been cloaked by his father so Castiel would not pick up on his grace when he was in close proximity to the angel; only an archangel's powers were strong enough to work against a member of the host with the same position as them.

The persistent noise of teens chattering away was starting to annoy the hell out of Estiel. He remained over five metres behind Castiel as the boy made his way through the corridors and towards a blue metal box against the wall, opening it up and taking a handful of books out of it. Estiel had only a very limited collection of knowledge on human lifestyle and these surroundings confused him terribly.

"Hey Cas!" The sound of the angel's name brought Estiel out of his thoughts and into reality. The red-head turned to see another boy standing next to Castiel by his box, smiling happily.

"Hello Dean. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I am well."

The two stood quietly for a moment, giving Estiel time to examine their behaviour. It was surprising how utterly human Castiel seemed to be nowadays, the angel almost didn't act like an angel at all.

"I kinda have to dash... Mr Singer wanted to talk to me before lessons started..." Dean explained, his regret for having to leave could be read from his face as though it was a book. "But I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Of course." Castiel promised, reaching out gently to pull on the sleeve of Dean's leather jacket. "I'll see you then."

The blond teen glanced down to the other's hands and then went to grasp it with his own, holding the joined pair up to his mouth. "You will." He whispered and placed a soft kiss against the back of Castiel's hand before he rushed off down the corridor in the direction of the History classroom.

Castiel was left struck by his boyfriend's loving act and stroked the skin Dean had touched with his lips, grinning like a mad man. He sighed and went back to preparing for his first lessons.

Estiel watched the entire interaction with interest. Perhaps this human boy with the green eyes was Castiel's mysterious mate... it certainly was possible, but Estiel wasn't sure if the affection the two shared was simply platonic or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Just as Castiel reached the door of his classroom, Estiel had to jump out of the way so as to avoid geting barged into by a woman who was running over to the archangel.

"Hestor?" Castiel asked as he was pulled over to the side of the corridor. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Michael requests a meeting with you in the library this lunchtime." Hestor announced quietly. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Yes, this is good. Thank you." The archangel told her. "I presume Samandriel is attending also." His father rarely went anywhere without an escort, it would unwise for him to do otherwise.

Hestor shook her head. "No, he isn't. Michael wanted to come on his own, he didn't want anyone to ruin your reunion. It was very surprising." The angel smiled.

Castiel looked at the other, his blue eyes shining widely with shock. "Really?"

"Yes. Well, I just wanted to inform you of the news. I will leave you to attend your lessons now. " Hestor began to walk off when Castiel caught her arm, pulling her back around to face him.

He smiled. "Thanks for getting me an appointment with my father, I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It was simple, actually. Michael was just as keen to see you, as you were him."

As Castiel watched Hestor leave, he thought about how much angels were like humanity. They had families: mothers, fathers, sons and daughters, and they formed friendships and alliances. What most of the host didn't realise or just wouldn't accept, was that angels felt emotions exactly the same as humans did, making them less superior than they'd like to think.

Estiel almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Michael was visiting Castiel in the school. Alone. This was the moment they'd be waiting for. Obviously there was the issue of Hestor, but that was something that could easily be overcome by the use of backup.

Estiel flew of immediately to inform his father on what he had discovered, a proud grin plastered on his features.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I bring good news, father." He announced, swaggering his way down the length of the throne room.

Zachariah and Raphael were sat in their respective thrones and they both sat upright at the possibility that progress had been made. "Well, what is it?" Raphael demanded impatiently.

Estiel swallowed slightly, disliking the archangel's tone. "I have found out that Hestor has been placed in the school as Castiel's guardian."

"How is this a good thing, pray tell us, Estiel?" Zachariah's eyebrows drew together, confused.

The younger angel waved his hands in an almost desperate gesture. "No no no. That is not all! I overheard Hestor talking to Castiel about a visit from Michael happening today. Michael will meet Castiel in the library, alone."  
The archangels exchanged a glance.

"Alone?" Zachariah inquired, not quite believing what he was being told.

Estiel nodded. "That is what Hestor told Castiel."

Raphael set his pair of eyes on Estiel, they were glowing insanely with pleasure. "Well done boy, this is good news indeed. Now we can not only kill Castiel but Michael too! Oh this is very good."

Zachariah smiled proudly at his son. "Yes Estiel, this is excellent. Head back to the school immediately and continue to watch Castiel. Uriel, Kaziel and Beccial will be sent straight after you with the same orders. When Michael arrives, you four will intervene him and Castiel in the library and fight them to the death. Are we clear?"

"Michael and Castiel must die." Raphael boomed. "There is no other way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"And for that, I am truly sorry." Michael told his son sombrely.

Castiel listened to his father in silence. There was nothing left to say, in his opinion. The boy didn't want to believe what he was being told but deep down, he knew it was true.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

The two archangels flew from their seats at the sound of a new voice. Estiel, along with Uriel, Kaziel and Beccial uncloaked themselves and appeared in the library, their angel blades out and ready.

Michael moved so he was stood in front of Castiel. There was no actual need to do this, but the father felt better knowing there was something between his son and their attackers. "I presume this isn't a social call, Estiel." He muttered.

Estiel smirked. "You're right in presuming that, Michael."

"How did you know he was here?" Castiel growled, feeling an urge to punch that filthy look right off the red-headed angels face.

"I overheard you conversation with Hestor this morning. It was most useful." Estiel explained. The dark haired boy gaped. How could he not have realised another angel had been present? Estiel didn't have the power to hide himself from an archangel. "My father cloaked me." The ginger replied, reading Castiel's thoughts.

"Enough." Michael ordered. "Leave now, Estiel. This isn't your battle, boy."  
The opposition refused to back down.

"Couldn't even if we wanted to. We're here on orders." Kaziel, a stocky angel with cropped blond hair, argued.

"Zachariah is a coward, sending his son to do his dirty work like this." Castiel exclaimed. "Not very fatherly of him."

Michael sent his son a glance saying he ought to keep out of this. Turning back to the group of lower angels, Michael held his hands up in a peaceful gesture and took a few steps forward. "Estiel, I am just trying to reconnect with my son. Can you just allow me this one thing?"

"Why should I allow you anything?" Zachariah's son raised an eyebrow and glared. Why couldn't they fight and be done with this already?

This is pathetic." Uriel groaned, pushing over one of the many tall bookshelves in the library. It collided with another and they fell to the floor with a crash. "Can we just fight? We are angels, warriors of God. Fighting is what we do!"

Estiel was surprised by his friend's outburst but was glad they were thinking along the same lines. "He's right."

"Then can we at least fight somewhere else? Innocent humans will get hurt if we stay here!" Castiel pleaded, dreading the thought of any of his class mates getting injured, especially Dean.

Michael continued to walk. "Listen to my son, Estiel, he makes a valid point. There are people here who will be put in danger."

In the next moment, Estiel had gone and reappeared again behind Castiel, catching the boy off-guard. Castiel turned just in time for Estiel to catch his throat with his blade, slicing it open. The cut was about an inch deep and would surely have killed a human being. Blood pulsed out from the wound, staining Castiel's white shirt. Estiel then threw the boy into the wall on the opposite side of the library and smiled as he crumpled against it, moaning in distress.

Michael was seething with rage. "You have the audacity to attack my son, right in front of my eyes. You little bugger." He met Uriel half-way as the black angel edged forwards with his blade raised up.

The entire room blew up into a war zone.

Kaziel flew at Castiel, slicing at the archangel's limbs as he tried to fight back. Becciel took his place on the other side of Michael, who fought off both him and Uriel with considerable ease. He wasn't an archangel for nothing.

Estiel had a choice. He could either assist in taking down Michael or get his revenge on Castiel for busting him up when they fought the first time.

Naturally, he decided to opt for the revenge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The library door burst open and two figures tumbled into the room.

Everything fell silent as the angels took in the newcomers.

Castiel's eyes were glued onto one of them in particular. Dean. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was here, in the middle of an angelic battle. In the epicentre of the danger.

Dean's gaze locked onto Castiel's loving blue one and they stared at each other, getting lost in the each other.

"Well, look at this. Hello Hestor." Uriel chuckled, standing just a metre from Michael, his suit jacket ripped and lying on the floor. "Nice of you to join us. And who are you?" He checked over Dean, a look of vague disgust making it's way onto his face.

Estiel smirked. "That's Dean. He's a friend of Castiel's."

Castiel didn't like the way Estiel was eyeing Dean and moved to stand in front of his boyfriend, much like his father had done with him. "Go fuck yourself, Estiel."

Uriel barked out a laugh. "You've got quite a mouth on you, haven't you Castiel? Such spirit. Shame we have to kill you really, I find it quite amusing."

Michael realised as soon as Estiel spoke the name that this human boy was Castiel's mate. He could see clearly how protective his son was over Dean and the boy was certainly very handsome, Michael could see how Castiel could find him appealing.

The fight started up again as swiftly as it had been stopped and Dean soon found out that you never wanted to get in the way of a pissed off angel. He slashed away with his borrowed blade and managed to get quite a few good hits.

Castiel and Dean fought back to back since the archangel didn't want to lose track of his mate's location. Castiel liked having Dean there, not only so he could intervene if the blond needed help, but it also gave him comfort and motivation.

Estiel had been keen to get a slice of Dean. He wanted to know why this guy was so special, he obviously meant a lot to Castiel and if he could hurt him in any possible way, it would hurt Castiel as well. And Estiel took pleasure in causing the archangel pain.

Estiel had to admit the boy had skill but the scratches Dean was giving him weren't hindering the angel that much and were healing in seconds. "Not bad, Dean." Estiel said, blocking another one of Dean's attempts to stab his chest. "But you're gonna have to try harder if you want to kill me."

"Shut up you motherfucker." Dean panted, dodging a blow from the angel.

The red-head smirked at how feisty the teen was and made a cut just beneath his collar bones with his blade. Dean jumped back, a reflex action, one he'd gained from hunting and winced. The wound was long but shallow, however that didn't stop it from bleeding, a lot.

The library door opened again, only this time to reveal a well-dressed English teacher.

"Mr Leigh?" Dean didn't understand why his teacher had anything to do with angels.

"Inias? What are you doing here?" Estiel backed up, not expecting there to be another angel arriving.

Inias frowned, drawing his blade. "I could ask you the same thing." And he lunged at the ginger, slamming him into a wall.

Estiel's blade fell from his grasp and rolled along the carpet flooring of the library. Dean, seizing his chance, ran to grab the weapon so the angel wouldn't be able to have it. Meanwhile, Inias had replaced Estiel and was now the one against the wall, being punched in the face repeatedly until he dropped to the ground from the force.

Estiel spotted Dean with his blade in his hands and snarled. "Get off my blade you worthless shit." He wrenched the thing out of the human's possession and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Dean cursed as he landed with a thud. That was gonna do some damage. He tried to push himself up but Estiel beat him to it. A gripped Dean's neck, just below his jaw, and heaved him up. Once he was on his feet, Estiel wrestled Dean so that the angel was pulling the human's head back by his hair, exposing his neck. Estiel placed his blade up against the smooth flesh there, pressing down lightly but enough to draw a little blood.

"Everyone stop or I'll slit his throat." He shouted, spitting out blood from his own mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel's stomach plummeted at the sight of Dean being held captive by Estiel. He dragged his eyes over his mate, whimpering internally at the sight of him.

Dean had a large cut across his torso, just bellow his collar bones and several scratches on his beautiful face. His jeans were bloody and torn, well, more torn than they were originally, and it looked as though the boy had a twisted ankle too. Dean's khaki green shirt was ruined and a brilliant set of bruises that were blossoming on his abdomen from where Estiel had kicked him showed nicely through a hole in the fabric.

"I want you to drop your weapons." Estiel announced, shifting the grip on his blade slightly. Castiel bit his lip as the weapon dug a little deeper into Dean's skin because of this. "Do it!"

Hestor and Inias looked over to Michael, waiting for an order. The archangel caught their gazes and let his blade fall the the floor. Hestor didn't like the idea of giving up her only weapon but followed Michael's lead nonetheless, as did Inias. Castiel was the last to comply, doing so with certainty as he began formulating possible escape plans in his mind.

Kaziel swooped down to pick up the angel's blades from the floor and placed them down on a table behind where Estiel was standing.

"Good." Estiel smiled. "Now that wasn't that hard, was it?"

Hestor huffed. "Making us give up our weapons? You're such a coward, Estiel." Suddenly she was being man-handled by Beccial and her hands were pulled behind her back.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, Hestor, if you want the mud-monkey to keep his head." Beccial threatened, pulling on her arms roughly.

Castiel turned his gaze to the woman. "Hestor, please!" He begged. "Be quiet."

"You too, boy."

Then Castiel was on his knees, a rope tied around his hands and another around his feet.

Estiel raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. He very much enjoyed seeing Castiel all weak. "What a lovely idea, Beccial. I think I prefer you like this Castiel, all submissive."

Dean made a sound of protest, hating the way Estiel was talking about his boyfriend and began to struggle.

"Move around anymore and I'll cut off one of your ears." The angel whispered into one of the appendages in question, causing Dean to shiver in fear. Castiel had never felt so much rage burn up inside him as he did in that moment. "From the way Castiel is getting so worked up, I'd say you must be his mate. Correct?"

"What?" Dean croaked. Boyfriend, yes. Mate? Well, he wasn't sure about that. Did angels even have mates?

"Why yes. It's when an angel shares in sexual relations with another angel, or in this case, human." Estiel was basking in Dean's confusion, however he already knew that his assumption was correct. Castiel had bristled when he had announced his thoughts, giving the game away. "And if you are Castiel's mate, that makes you extremely valuable to me."

Castiel growled. He actually growled, like an animal. The sound was wild and full of anger. The archangel wrestled against his bonds in an attempt to get free but the rope was strong, even against an archangel. The feeling from the warehouse was returning again. Castiel's insides were on fire and his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest. He had no thoughts apart from 'get Dean', which repeated itself over and over again inside his head. Castiel was going berserk.

Estiel wiggled the blade along the flesh of Dean's neck, tracing the line of his jugular artery like an artist painting on a canvas. He stopped however when he noticed that light was spilling out of Castiel's being.

It was a pure white glow which poured out of his eyes, moving to next erupt out of his open mouth. Then it started to seep through the pores in his skin, making his whole body look like a star.

"What in the name of God is that?" Estiel exclaimed, loosening his hold slightly on Dean.

All the occupants in the room were gaping at the sight, however Michael smiled, for he knew what was happening. "This is what you get, Estiel, for keeping an archangel from his mate."

Estiel's eyes were wide in shock and he began to panic. He had heard stories of what an angel could be capable of if it went into full-blown protective mode over it's mate. The smallest, weakest angel could overcome an archangel with this power given to them in these few minutes.

The size of the glow had increased and Castiel's vessel could no longer be seen through the light.

Dean looked upon his boyfriend in amazement, absolutely and utterly stunned at how at creature as beautiful and majestic as an archangel had fallen in love with him, Dean Winchester. He was just a hunter, a human being, which was considerably plain in comparison.

Then Castiel exploded, filling the room.

Dean closed his eyes and turned away from the blinding white, holding his hands up to shield himself. The force of the blow pushed him backwards so that he fell to the ground. He curled into a ball and waited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean felt a soft finger stroke his cheek and he opened his eyes cautiously. A pair of eyes as blue as the ocean stared back at him. It was Castiel.

"Hello Dean." The angel greeted in his gravely tones.

The human blinked before smiling widely. "Hey Cas. What the hell happened?" Dean moved to sit upright, hissing as he accidentally put pressure on the bruises on his stomach.

Castiel's hand landed on his abdomen, grazing the purple and blue flesh gently, causing the hairs to on Dean's back to stand up delightfully. In a second the skin had returned to it's original golden state and the pain had gone. "I sent them away, even Michael, Inias and Hestor, which wasn't intended, but I wasn't exactly in control."

"At least the dicks have gone." Dean said, taking a look around at the library. "We messed this place up pretty bad." He noted.

Castiel followed his boyfriend's gaze. "I believe we have. I'll set it right in a moment." He slipped an arm around Dean and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked down at himself, noticing a few scars-to-be. "Yeah, I'm alright. You wouldn't mind getting rid of a few of these cuts though, would you?" He could see that Castiel had already healed himself.

"Of course." Castiel touched each wound in turn on Dean's perfect body, getting rid of every one. His hands lingered on one particular scratch on the human's cheek, caressing it gently. "Why did you come here? Why did you fight when you knew they were angels? You could've been killed." Castiel muttered.

"I was looking for you, Cas, you weren't there at lunch. And I didn't care that they were angels because I saw you were in danger and wanted to help you." Dean answered, eyeing his boyfriend's lips. "And I would do it again, for you."

"You shouldn't have to, this is not your war, Dean." Castiel told him. "I won't have you getting hurt because of me."

Dean simply kissed the boy on the lips. "Is it true, what Estiel said about us being mates?"

"Yes."

"Awesome." The hunter grinned.

Castiel didn't smile with him though, instead he frowned. "Estiel now knows that you're my mate and that is not awesome. That is extremely not awesome."

"I'm not afraid of Estiel, Cas. He's just a dick with wings." Dean rubbed his boyfriend's forearm in a comforting manner.

"Even so, he has a father, Dean. And his father's much more powerful." Castiel mumbled. "Zachariah's an archangel like me, only older."

Dean took Castiel's face in his hands and forced his boyfriend to look him in the eye. "Cas, I don't care how much trouble I'm in, I don't regret this mating thing and I love you. Whatever happens, we'll face it together, okay?"

Castiel nodded silently.

"Good." And Dean placed a kiss on the blue-eyed boy's neck affectionately. "Now let's tidy-up this library."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time Dean Winchester got home from school that afternoon he felt dead on his feet. He was so tired that he had nearly fallen asleep at the wheel on the drive back to Lawrence, causing him to swerve a couple of times and nearly go over onto the other side of the road.

As soon as he was through the front door Dean made his way to his bedroom and crawled onto his bed, fully clothed and fell straight into a deep slumber. He was exhausted. But his day had been pretty action-packed, so that must've been the reason.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So there you have it, the longest chapter I've given you in a while... :) **

**Just to let you know... the plot bunny has officially provided me with a sequel for this fic. I'll give you more details on the plot line later... but if you could tell me if you'd be interested in reading a sequel, that's be great. :) **

**Of course, I always love to hear your thoughts, so please review.**

**Thanks you guys for reading. x**


	24. Good-bye-e

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Just to clear things up: this story is not finished yet... kinda obvious now I've posted this chapter, but hey. :)**

**Thank you so much for your lovely responses. You guys are the best. X**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I want you to put up protective sigils in the school." Michael told Hestor and Inias as the archangel sat down at his desk, massaging his temples. "None of those children are to be put in danger because of us."

The lower angels nodded, understanding. "Of course, Michael. Will there be anything else?" Inias asked.

Michael shook his head looking distressed. "No, that's all."

Hestor threw Inias a worried glance before they retreated from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel was sat crossed-legged on the golden sand, looking out onto the ocean as the waves crashed gently on the beach. He smiled, watching the young children play, running around in the shallow water and splash each other. Their laughter filled the air.

He was at peace.

"Son."

The boy was surprised to see his father sat next to him in long green swimming trunks and nothing else. "Father." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Michael absorbed his surroundings and hummed to himself. "So this is what you dream of? I must say, son, this is a very beautiful place. Where are we?"

"Turkey." Castiel replied fondly. "Though I doubt you're here just to appreciate the view."

"No you're right." The elder sighed. "I'm visiting you to tell you that you are no longer safe staying in one place. I want you to go into hiding until you are needed for battle, Castiel. I can't risk another event like yesterday's."

Castiel knew it would come to this eventually, it was unavoidable in a situation like this. It didn't mean he had to enjoy it though. "I understand." He said, lowering his eyes.

"Good." Michael nodded. He placed a hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to leave, Castiel, but it's not forever."

"I'll go with you under one condition."

"Anything." Michael vowed.

"I'll go as long as you promise that I can come and live this life again after the war has ended." Castiel announced. He loved living in Kansas City as a Novak. He loved his friends and family. But most of all, he loved Dean, and Castiel knew it would be hard to leave him.

Michael smiled. "I promise you, that once this has all finished, you can return to Kansas and stay there as long as you please."

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, looking his father in the eyes. His father truly was a great man, well, archangel.

"You're welcome. I also think it's in the interest of people's safety, we remove all memories of you from everyone you knew in this life."

"I don't know about that..." The younger chewed on his lower lip in thought. "But I suppose I can allow it, if you put them all back when I return. And, you exclude Dean and Gabriel."

"Of course." Michael nodded. "I realise that you'd want your mate to remember you, but can I ask why you wish the same for your brother?"

"Gabriel knows about me being an angel." Castiel explained. "He found out accidentally. Gabriel took the news really well though and I feel he at least deserves to keep his memories in return for being so supportive. Don't you think?"

The father patted his son's back and chuckled lightly. "I think that's an excellent judgement. You're turning out to be a fantastic arch, aren't you? You know, you remind me so much of your mother. She always had so much respect for her peers."

Castiel smiled, his eyes glistening slightly. He had never actually met his mother. Neither of his mothers, human or angel. The boy often wondered what a mother looked like. "Mother was amazing, wasn't she?" He asked, in a small voice.

"Yes, she was." Michael answered, fondly. "Now, even if you don't want Dean to lose his memories, it would be a good idea to brand his ribs with sigils, so he is hidden from all angelic beings. The human is still your mate and Zachariah isn't going to forget that fact anytime soon."

"Okay, but I'm not doing anything to him withouthits consent. I will ask for Dean's permission first."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Michael replied, regarding his son with vague amusement. It was clear to anybody that Castiel was completely smitten. "Right, well, I think that's all. Meet me at the round-a-bout at the end of Orange Grove at midnight tomorrow, we will leave then. I'll allow you to finish your dream now, son."

And he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The angel woke up with a start. The bedroom was dark and Castiel couldn't see a thing through the black, apart from the time which was glowing bright red on his alarm cloak.

It was two thirty in the morning. Damn.

Castiel recalled his dream, and all that his father had said to him. He realised then that he was going to have to say his goodbyes and the teen knew exactly where to start.

Hauling himself out of bed, Castiel padded out of the room and along the corridor, moving quickly because of the cold. When he reached Gabriel's room, Castiel slid the door open gently and slipped passed it, making sure to close it behind him.

"Gabriel." The brunette whispered, climbing onto his older brother's bed and beginning to tap the other's nose with a finger. "Gabriel, wake up.'"

The honey-eyed teen snapped into consciousness. "Cassie, is that you? What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you, Gabriel."

The elder groaned. "Couldn't you have waited until the sun had risen for that?" He shifted himself so he was sitting on the bed in an upright position. His hair was sticking up in every direction.

Castiel shook his head. "It had to be now. I need to talk to you now. It's urgent."

Gabriel realised his brother was serious and gestured for him to continue. "Okay then, talk."

The angel took a deep breath. "I'm leaving." He blurted out.

"What?"

"There was an attack at school the other day. Angels know where I am, Gabriel, and not the good kind." Castiel explained sadly. "My father came to me in a dream and told me it was no longer safe for me to stay here. We're leaving tomorrow at midnight."

Gabriel sighed. "I still don't understand why this couldn't have waited till morning." He muttered.

"Can you please take this seriously!" Castiel cried in disbelief.  
The human wiped his hands over his face, distressed. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I just can't believe you actually have to go. This is all so surreal... I'm gonna really miss you Cassie."

Castiel's eyes were tearing up. "Oh, Gabriel! I won't be gone forever. I'll come back, I promise." He pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Cassie. You're fighting in a war, not everything is going to go all right and dandy." The shorter boy told him as his back was patted.

They fell into a comfortable silence, with the truth in Gabriel's words hanging over Castiel like a thunder cloud, just waiting to burst.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The school yard was bumbling with life. Students entered the grounds from almost every possible direction and most stood outside until the bell rang, crowding the grassy area in front of the building.

The sun was out and shining and it lifted Castiel's spirits only slightly. He hoped that where ever he was made to go, there would be sunshine.  
He spotted Chuck and Becky sitting on the picnic bench in the middle of the lawn. Castiel figured that this might be the last chance he had to talk to his friends and made his way towards them.

"Hello Becky, Chuck." Castiel greeted warmly as he took a seat beside the scruffy looking boy.

"Castiel!" Becky exclaimed. "You haven't come up to us in ages. How are you?"

The angel smiled. "I'm good, thank you. And you, how are you two doing?"

Chuck shrugged. "I'm awesome."

Becky nodded, agreeing with her friend. "Ditto."

"I never did thank you for inviting me to your sleepover, did I?" Castiel asked. "And for telling me about my feelings for Dean."

The girl grinned widely. "No need to thank me!" She punched the angel's arm gently. "Oh, and how are you guys anyway? Are you together? Because, you and Dean are just so cute." Becky tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Castiel saw no point in denying the fact any longer. He owed her the truth, after all she'd done to help him. "Yes, we are together." He announced.

Becky squealed loudly and flailed her arms in excitement. "Oh my God! For how long now!?"

"Our first date was during Winter Break." Castiel admitted, preparing himself for another outburst from his friend. He also noticed that he and Dean had only been on one date together, but a lot had changed since the holiday.

Becky didn't scream this time but she did jump up and down on her seat for a good minute or two and started ranting about how Dean's eyes sparkled every time he looked at Castiel and how they were the most perfect couple she had ever seen. Castiel couldn't say that his boyfriend's eyes sparkled every time they looked at him, but they were exceptionally beautiful.

"Congrats, man. Dean's a great guy." Chuck patted Castiel on the shoulder, glancing nervously at Becky as she reacted. "This is the craziest I've ever seen her get. And that's saying something." He whispered behind his hand and rolled his eyes lovingly at his friend.

Castiel chuckled. Becky no longer freaked him out like she used to, but seeing her like this could still damage a person, especially if they didn't know her very well.

"Have you kissed yet?" Becky grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him so he was facing her.

"Yes, many times."

"Really! Oh my God. I need details, now!" The girl exploded, and Castiel began to rethink his answer. "Is Dean a good kisser? Did you use tongue? Oh, oh! Have you had sex yet?!"

Chuck made a noise akin to throwing up. "Please, I do not want to hear this! Becky, you're scarring the freshmen! Look! They're walking away in an attempt to preserve their innocence!"

An indeed the group of freshman playing truth or dare on the grass near to the bench had gotten up and were retreating, heading for the school building.  
Becky threw Chuck a glare. "I'm just making interesting conversation, it's not my fault they're prudes."

"Interesting isn't exactly the adjective I'd use."

The girl slapped him across the head. Castiel simply smiled. He was going to miss his friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean was surprised when he saw the space in front of Castiel's locker empty that morning when he finally made it into school. Usually his boyfriend waited for him there and it had become a routine that hadn't yet been broken. Until now. Dean found it odd and came to the conclusion that there was obviously something up with Castiel today.

After checking that the boy wasn't standing beside his locker instead, Dean headed outside figuring that if Castiel was in school at all, that must be where he was.

It was a captivating sight. Castiel was sat next to Becky and opposite Chuck on a picnic bench, all three of them were laughing. Dean stared at his boyfriend, Castiel looked so care-free and happy, not at all like there was a war going on. He smiled and jogged over to the group.

"Hey guys." The Winchester slid onto the wooden bench alongside Chuck.

"Dean!" The boy held his chest in shock. "You scared me, man."

The blond chuckled and put an arm around his friend. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to. So, how's everyone today?"

"Oh my God, Dean! Congratulations!" Becky giggled. "I totally knew it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Has Castiel told you he's pregnant already!?Cas, I thought we were gonna wait to tell people!" He teased.

The mousy haired girl gaped and Castiel sent his boyfriend a look as if to say 'well done'. "You didn't tell me you guys had sex!" Becky shook Castiel's shoulders in annoyance.

"Becky. Becky. Becky." The angel tried to get her attention. He was beginning to feel ill from all the shaking.

"Rosen if you don't unhand my boyfriend this second I will floor you." Dean threatened, a finger coming up to point at her.

"Please." The girl said seductively, batting her eyelashes, releasing Castiel from her clutches.

The blue-eyed boy flicked her in the ear. "He's mine. And I'm not pregnant." Castiel sent Dean an irritated glare.

"Of course you're not, Castiel, that's impossible. But still, you should of told me you and Dean had gotten to third base. I asked you only moments ago!"

"I didn't think it was any of your business." The angel answered truthfully.

Becky huffed and Chuck laughed his head off, he loved seeing her get denied gossip. "Good on you, my friend." He said, earning himself another slap from Becky.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Dean?"

Dean's eyes locked onto his boyfriend who was getting up from his seat. "Sure..." And he got up to follow Castiel behind the oak tree which stood just a few metres away.

Becky and Chuck exchanged confused glances and simply waited for the boys to return.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's up Cas? I mean, you broke our morning routine." Dean commented, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Can't I talk to other people now?" Castiel snapped. "You don't own me, Dean!"

The hunter recoiled, hurt. "I-"

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I'm just stressed." Castiel stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean smiled at him reassuringly. "No, it's okay. I understand." He said. "What are you stressed about? You didn't seem stressed before. If this is about that pregnancy joke-"

Castiel shook his head. "No, it's not that, though that wasn't a sensible thing to say around Becky. She freaks out at everything."

"True."

The two gazed at each other for a moment.

"I need to tell you something." The angel muttered quietly.

Dean frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I have to leave. My father told me I was no longer safe staying here. I agreed to go into hiding until I am needed to fight." Castiel spoke softly. "He's picking me up tonight."

The other was silent. Dean turned to look away from Castiel, biting on his lip.

"Dean? Please say something. I'm so sorry I have to do this but there is no other way. You will be safer, everyone here will be safer if I go away."

"I don't care about my safety, Cas, I just want to be with you." His voice sounded broken. "Will I ever even get to see you again, if you go?"

Castiel placed a hand on the side of Dean's face, forcing the teen to look him in the eye. His boyfriend's emerald green eyes were sparkling, just as Becky said they did, but they were glistening with tears and that didn't warm Castiel's heart at all. "Dean, listen to me, for I will only say this once. I made my father swear I would return here after the war. I am coming back to you, if it's the last thing I do. You know why? Because I love you, Dean Winchester. I fucking love you and nothing is going to be able to keep me away from you."

The hunter let out a little giggle through his tears, a smile working it's way onto his chiselled features. "I love you too, Cas. So so much." He lent down and captured Castiel's lips with his own, running his tongue over the angel's lower lip and nipping it with his teeth on occasion. They kissed peacefully for a good minute or so before Dean pulled back, gasping for oxygen.

"Everyone that knows who I am here is having their memories wiped, so all information on me is gone." Castiel admitted.

"Not me." Green eyes sort out blue. "Please, not me." Dean begged. "If you're leaving, I at least want to be able to remember who you are!"

The angel shook his head quickly. "Not you or Gabriel. I asked my father to spare the two of you."

Dean nodded, his panic sated.

"I want to know if it would be alright to put protective sigils on your ribs, though Dean. They will hide you from all angelic beings. But I told my father I wouldn't do it if it was against your will."

"Your so thoughtful, Cas." The hunter whispered lovingly, placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'll take the sigils, I suppose. You'll still be able to find me though, right?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it may be possible because you are my mate."

Dean grinned. "Mate. I like that." He moved so Castiel was pressed against the trunk of the oak.

"I like it also." The angel agreed and smirked as he flipped their positions, trapping the blond against the tree. "It's my claim on you, proving to everyone that you are mine. Mine and mine only." He growled, his lips brushing the skin of Dean's ear.

The hunter felt goosebumps run up his body and he let out a gasp of pleasure. "Cas."

"Dean." The blue-eyed boy hummed as his nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. "You're so perfect."

Suddenly the sound of the school bell could be heard ringing from a distance.

"Damn it." Dean breathed in annoyance, tingling sensations continuing to run up and down his being. "Why does the bloody thing have to ring now?" Castiel found the state his boyfriend was in amusing and smirked. "Think this is funny, Cas? I'll show you something funny." Dean muttered, pulling the angel so he was flush against him and grinding their hips together.

Castiel moaned. "I correct myself. You, Dean Winchester, are pure evil."

Now it was the hunter's turn to smirk and he did so smugly. "You know, seeing as this is gonna be my last day with you for a while... I really don't want to spend it sat in lessons all day."

"Surely, you're not suggesting we skip, are you?" One dark eye-brow was raised, feigning innocence.

Maybe." Dean whispered, seductively. "I can think of many things I'd rather be doing with you."

The angel giggled. "Really? Well how about I take us somewhere, and you can tell me all about those things." He ran a hand teasingly down his boyfriend's chest.

"God yes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The couple landed at their destination with a gigantic splash, dropping straight into a body of cool, blue water. They broke the surface and Dean turned to face Castiel as he tried to re-catch his breath.

"What the hell, Cas?" The teen spluttered, treading the water with ease.

Castiel had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry. I wasn't really concentrating as I flew. You're rather distracting." A blush started working it's way onto his cheeks.

Dean rolled his eyes and flashed his boyfriend a smiled. "No worries, let's just get onto the land, okay?" Once they reached the bank, Dean recognised the place. It was the lake just outside of Lawrence. "Hey! We're at the lake!"

"I know, Dean. I chose the location because I really enjoyed my time here and I thought it would be a good place to spend the day." Castiel shook his head in an attempt to dry his dark locks.

The hunter chuckled as he watched Castiel. "Yeah, that sure was one awesome day." He mused, recalling the date. "You don't happen to have the mojo to dry clothes, do ya Cas?"

The blue-eyed boy smirked. "Of course I do, Dean." He moved so he stood toe to toe in front of the other and pressed a palm against the blond's chest. Magically, the boy's clothes began to dry off and Castiel didn't remove his hand until Dean's hair was warm and fluffy. "Voila."

"Merci." Dean winked and plonked himself down onto the ground, sitting with his back up by a tree trunk and his bow legs stretched out to show their full length.

The angel dried his own items of clothing before joining Dean on the floor, sitting so he was on the other's lap, straddling him. "Mine." He muttered, placing desperate kisses along Dean's defined jawline, relishing in how the hunter would lean up towards him, offering more of himself.

Slowly, Castiel worked his hands downwards and tugged up the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. As he pulled it up, Dean lifted his arms so the angel could remove the thing more easily. The next piece of clothing Castiel wanted gone was Dean's ripped jeans. Nimble fingers quickly undid the belt and pushed down the zipper, clawing the fabric away to reveal some simple grey boxers. Dean kicked his trousers off his legs and held his hips up so Castiel could rid him of his underwear.

The hunter was now fully exposed in front of his boyfriend and Castiel's sapphire eyes were so dark with lust they looked almost black. "Mine." He growled, raking his gaze over Dean's toned stomach and smooth abdomen. Suddenly the angel was overcome with the urge to caress that flesh with his tongue. And he did.

Dean could only stop and stare as Castiel lowered himself down, nestling between his legs. The dark haired boy drew his tongue out and licked Dean's lower stomach, along the v-line towards his groin. The teen was shocked by how cold and wet the sensation was against his burning skin and Dean let out a long wanton moan, bucking his hips up frantically.

"Oh God." He panted. "Cas, please!" The hunter had lost all control over his body, so much pleasure was flooding his system. Dean had never experienced anything like this before, all his senses had been heightened and his world intensified.

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and kissed him. "What is it, my love? What do you want?" He asked, huskily.

Dean physically shook at the sound of Castiel's voice, whimpering. "You. Inside me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The hunter slumped back against the tree, allowing the aftermath of his orgasm to flow through him. Dean felt extremely light and there were coloured dots in his vision, but he didn't think too much about that. He had just experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm ever.

A wave of exhaustion crashed down on him and Dean's eyelids fluttered shut without protest. The boy was too tired to fight it, so let the darkness drag him into unconsciousness.

Castiel breathed heavily, pulling out from his boyfriend and laying beside him. He frowned when he noticed Dean was asleep but then chuckled slightly and shook his head. The angel must've been pretty good. Castiel had to admit the sex had been the best he'd ever had, better than his first time. He supposed it was simply due to practise.

Deciding it was probably time to re-dress, the blue-eyed teen sort out all of his clothes and slowly but surely put them all on. He then looked to Dean, who was still naked, and began slipping his garments onto his unconscious body. Once he was finished, Castiel shifted Dean so his head was in the angel's lap and he ran his fingers soothingly through the blond's hair.

Castiel smiled lovingly at his mate, who looked positively angelic while he was asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Dean next awoke, he didn't recognise his surroundings. Jerking into an upright position, the hunter's eyes darted around wildly in an attempt to gain his bearings.

"Dean!" A voice cried out in alarm.

The boy spun to face the direction the noise had come from, only to find it was Castiel who was sitting crossed legged and watching him with surprise. Dean instantly relaxed knowing it was only his boyfriend. "Hey Cas." He smiled shyly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it, Dean. I was just shocked you moved so suddenly. I wasn't aware you'd woken up." The angel replied casually, shifting so his legs were lying out straight. "You were asleep for a good five hours at least, I must've really worn you out." Castiel teased lightly.

Dean seemed vaguely embarrassed about this and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. He turned to face away from Castiel's penetrating gaze. "Um, yeah. You must've."

The blue eyed boy smirked. "I'm not entirely sure why you were so tired, seeing as I was the one that did most of the work."

The hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What time is it?"

"About half two in the afternoon, why?"

"I'm starving." And Dean's stomach rumbled exactly in that moment.  
Castiel stood up and held out his hand for Dean who accepted it and the angel pulled the other up from the ground. "Let's go and get something to eat then, shall we?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dean, school ended about ten minutes ago." The angel informed his mate as the other continued to munch his way through his food.

The blond was on his second burger, he was that hungry, and Dean had already eaten his side of chips. He had always been fond of his food but this was off the scales, even for Dean and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You, wow you're hungry." He pointed out in amazement.

Dean just threw him a glare and carried on eating, some what reluctantly now. He didn't feel even the slightest bit full and it scared the crap out of him. Eventually there was nothing left on the plate, leaving the hunter with no choice but to stop. He sighed and got out of the dinner booth. "Come on then, let's go." Dean muttered sourly.

Blue eyes watched Dean with concern but Castiel said nothing as he followed his boyfriend's lead and they left the diner.

Once the angel had flown them back into the school grounds, making sure to land them somewhere out of sight, the two faced each other in silence.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Today was good." He stated and when there was no reply, asked if Dean was alright.

The hunter diverted his gaze.

"Dean?" The dark haired boy took a step closer to the other, taking a hold on one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go with you." The green-eyed teen announced. "I don't want you to leave me behind." There was a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach and it had been increasing ever since the diner. Dean knew it was because he dreaded Castiel's departure, but he didn't understand why it was affecting him so much. "Please."

Castiel frowned, he thought his mate had understood this morning why he had to stay. "Dean-"

The hunter tore his hand away in frustration. "No, Cas, you don't get it! I can't stay here. I Physically. Can. Not. I don't know why but, it's like my body doesn't want to let you leave, or something, even if I know I have to." Dean was shaking with anger and his eyes hazed over with confusion. He sighed tiredly, covering his face with his hands. "What is going on with me?" He cried. It was a heart shattering sound.

Castiel pulled Dean's hands down gently and with his thumb, wiped the tears that had fallen, away. "Love, it's okay. Everything will be okay." He muttered comfortingly and pulled his mate into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can come with me if you want to, Dean. I just thought it would be safer for you here."

Dean hiccoughed through his tears. "I don't care about that, Cas, I just wanna be with you. I have to."

"Okay, Dean." The angel nodded, nuzzling the other's neck. "I can protect you myself if you come with me and I will take extra care with you. I love you."

"Love you too." The blond sniffed. "Thank you. I have no idea what's happening to me, Cas. I'm so emotional right now, it's scary."

"I suspect it's our mating bond that is affecting you." Castiel replied. "It certainly has the power to do so. It makes sense that it would be that."

Dean nodded, accepting that answer. "I should probably go." He snuffled reluctantly, pulling back from the embrace and wiping his eyes in an attempt to make himself look respectable again. "Sammy will throw a bitch fit otherwise, a bigger one than usual."

"I'll collect you a few minutes before midnight tonight, if you want to come. I'll pick you up from your house." The dark haired boy told him. "I also think it would be wise to tell your family where you're going."

"You don't think I know that!?" Dean snapped. "Sorry." He muttered guiltily. "I'm really bipolar right now, just ignore me. I'll see you tonight." And the hunter was off, walking across the grounds towards the car park.

Castiel bit his lip as Dean left. He didn't like how the bond was affecting his mate like this and found it strange the effects were extremely one-sided. But perhaps it was because Dean was only human.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Don't." Dean cut Sam off as he saw the boy go to open his mouth. "I can't deal with your whining right now, Sammy. Can we just get home in peace, please?"

Sam gaped at his brother, shocked by the outburst. "I guess..." He muttered, getting into the passenger seat beside Dean. "I was just gonna ask you if you were okay, you look upset."

"I'm fine, Sammy." The older brother insisted, starting the engine of the impala and kick-starting their journey home with some loud ACDC.  
Sam frowned, not believing a word Dean said. He knew something was up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The dinner table was wrapped in a blanket of awkward tension. The three Winchesters ate in silence. Well, Sam and John ate, whereas Dean just shifted his food around his plate. It wasn't as though he wasn't hungry, he was, he just didn't want to eat. Dean felt disturbed by this newfound hunger of his. It hadn't gone away even after eating at the diner. Dean was also worried about telling his dad and Sam that he was leaving with Castiel and it was making him feel sick.

John slammed his cutlery down on the table suddenly. "Alright. Someone better tell me why you both look like your puppy has just been stabbed. Why the long faces, boys?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine. I actually had a great day at school."

"Dean?"

All eyes were on the hunter and he swallowed nervously. "I'm fine too."

John raised an eyebrow. "Bullshit. What's on your mind, son?"

"Nothing! I'm fine. Nothing. Is. Wrong." Dean insisted angrily.

"Then can you care to tell me why you haven't touched your food? Dean, you're always hungry. When you're not eating, I know for sure there's something wrong. Now spill, we're here for you."

That was just it, Dean thought, he was hungry. He sighed. "I have to tell you guys something."

"Go on then." Sam pushed, earning him a stern look from his dad.

"I didn't get round to telling you this, but... There was an angel attack in school the other day. These dicks with wings tried to kill Cas and his dad. I was looking for Cas at the time, and well, ended up helping fight them off. Anyways, because of the war, Cas' dad is making him hide away for safety and... I'm going with him." Dean explained.

"Your what?" The youngest Winchester exclaimed, getting to his feet. "So you're just leaving? When!?"

John rolled his eyes at his son. "Sam, sit down." The boy did and John turned back to Dean. "When are you leaving?" He asked calmly.

The teen gaped. "You're letting me go? Just like that?"  
His dad shrugged. "It seems as though your mind is already made up, son. I don't think I could've changed it. And anyways, I trust this Castiel to keep you safe. He's a good guy. Well, angel."

An enormous grin graced Dean's features. "Thanks dad, you're the best. And, he's picking me up a minute or so before midnight."

John nodded. "That leaves us about six hours... What'd you boys wanna do?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam was dying with laughter, his sides splitting painfully as he rolled around on the floor. John and Dean were dancing and singing along to Survivor's 'Eye of A Tiger' and the seventh grader found it hilarious.

The whole evening had been like this. The Winchester family played games, watched films and hung out together. It was the last time they were gonna be seeing Dean for a while and the hunters wanted to make the most of it.

During one of the quieter moments of the night, Dean explained about the memory wiping business that was going to take place. John wasn't too pleased at first, he wanted to be able to remember who his son was disappearing off with but he calmed down after a few minutes, settling with the fact he'd remember Dean and that he was safe. That was what mattered the most, anyways.

"Okay. We're playing this next." Sam announced, entering the lounge with the Twister box in his hands. "Dad, you're spinning first."

And it was during this game that Castiel flew in on the family. He stood, perplexed, by the doorway to the room as he saw Dean tangled up with his brother on the spotted mat. Sam's head was beneath Dean's groin and the younger was making throwing up noises. Dean however was finding Sam's breath on his private parts extremely ticklish and his hips kept twitching, trying to move away.

When they both fell and Sam got squished beneath Dean's body, Castiel sniggered, giving away his position.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, smiling. "Didn't know you were here, man!"

At least he seemed to have cheered up, the angel thought, relieved. "Hello Dean. Sam. John." He nodded to them each in greeting. "I'm afraid we have to leave now."

The happy atmosphere was instantly dissipated.

John cleared his throat. "Right, of course." He got up from his place on the sofa and picked up a green duffle bag that was laying by the wall. "This is all he's taking, just some essentials and stuff. I didn't want to let him go without him being somewhat prepared." The man chuckled nervously.

Castiel reached out and took the bag from the father's grasp. "Thank you, sir. I'll make sure he's looked after."

"I know you will." John replied with certainty. "So are you clearing our memories now? Or..."

The angel shook his head. "My father will do the whole town at the same time in an hour or so from now. I am sorry, but I hope you realise we're doing all this to keep you as protected as we can. Humans are no match for angels, even if you are hunters. Dean knows this."

The teen shrugged. "It's true. They may be dicks, but they're badass." He admitted, fidgeting slightly. "So, I'll see you when I see you, I guess." Dean told his family.

Sam ran up to hug his brother. "I'm gonna miss you, jerk."

Dean laughed. "Me too, bitch. Who is gonna whine at me while I'm away?"

The younger punched him gently in the chest. "No one." He teased. "It's my special skill."

Pulling back, Dean faced his father, who was close to tearing up. "You stay in touch, alright? None of this mysterious crap." John patted Dean on the forearm and then rubbed it encouragingly. "I love you son. Make sure you come back in one piece, both of you. Don't make me have to bring out the threats."

"Love you too Dad."

"We should really get going." Castiel interrupted. "It's almost midnight."

Dean nodded, stepping back from his family and joining his boyfriend by the front door. He opened it and entered the cold outdoors as John and Sam crowded the doorway.

"Bye Dean." Sam said quietly, tears flowing freely down his face.

Castiel and Dean were standing in the middle of the driveway now, the angel holding the human's hand tightly.

"Bye Sammy." The hunter managed to get out before the two had flown away, leaving nothing behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The round-a-bout was lit up orange by the street lamps. Michael could be seen standing in the centre of the flower border, turning when he heard the sound of Castiel's wings.

Seeing his son's mate beside him wasn't a surprise to Michael, in fact, he had expected it. He recalled that when his own mate was alive, they had been reluctant to separate, especially for long periods of time. "Castiel, Dean. Are you ready?"

"You don't seem shocked, father, that I have brought Dean with me." Castiel noted as the teens made their way over to the archangel.

"I'm not put out by Dean's presence. I thought it was extremely likely he would be here, he is your mate after all. And you two have the most profound bond I have seen in a long time." Michael smiled. "Take a hold on my arms, both of you, and I will take you to your location."

Castiel held into his father's right arm, while Dean took the left and the three were transported out of Kansas at the speed of light.

They arrived in a wood cabin.

The place was snug and had a homely feeling to it. A fire was blazing in a small fireplace on one side of the living area, and it filled the room with a smell Dean could only associate with Christmas. The thing that stood out the most though, was all the symbols painted on the windows, floor and ceiling. Dean recognised a few to be wards against demons, but the rest were lost on him.

"You will be staying here for the time being." The elder archangel announced. "I should be back within a few days to check up on you, but for now I'll just leave you to get settled in. I suspect Dean, you're feeling quite tired. It is late, after all."

And he was. The hunter felt fucking exhausted.

Castiel nodded to his father before he flew off and wished him a good trip.

Then the boys were alone. Truly alone. With only each other for company.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That was the longest chapter I've given you, ever. Wow. :)  
So... What d'you think? X


	25. Not the Angel of Any Other Day

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The birds sang loudly in the outside world as the sun rose up over the horizon and lit up the forest ready for the day. The curtains of the room hadn't been drawn and allowed for the sun's rays to seep in through the window, flooding the place with a soft glow and warming it gently.

Dean's eyes moved beneath his eyelids as he began to regain consciousness. When he eventually opened his eyes he let out a groan instantly as the sun blinded him. The hunter raised a hand to shield his face as he got up to pull one half of the curtain shut and the left side of the room was consumed by darkness.

Once his green eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the room, Dean checked out the view from the window. Mostly, all he could see was tall pine trees but on the forest floor there were patches of different kinds of flowers, most of which Dean didn't have a clue as to what they were called. He just appreciated their beauty, and that was that.

Yawning and stretching, the blond decided it was time to find out where his boyfriend was. The hunter was feeling a lot happier today, perhaps it was the sunshine and wonderful surroundings that had lifted his spirit, but Dean thought it was probably the amazing sleep he'd had last night. His bed was extremely comfortable and Dean thanked Michael mentally, since it was most likely his doing.

Just then, a crash came from the main room.

The hunter froze, before retrieving his handgun from his duffle and loading it, his instincts coming into play. Carefully, so as to not cause the floor boards to creak, Dean creeped up to the bedroom door and cracked it open slightly. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight before him.

Chucking his gun into the bed, but not without clicking the safety on first, Dean made his way into the living area. "Cas, what the fuck are you trying to do?" He asked, amused.

The angel was stood in the part of the cabin where the kitchen was, wearing a multi-coloured spotted apron and holding a frying pan. His entire upper body was covered in flour, even his hair and there seemed to be egg and milk splattered all across the room. And then Dean's eyes fell on a large glass bowl which was shattered on the found and figured that must've been what caused the noise.

Dean bent down to wipe off some egg from the floor by his feet with a finger. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

Castiel smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. "Hello Dean."

"Don't 'Hello Dean' me. What do you think you're doing, trying to make a flour bomb?"

"I'm making pancakes." The angel told him.

"Are you? Cause, it doesn't much look like it. Thank aged you're to the angel of atuesday, huh?" Dean teased, smiling at how adorable Castiel was. "Here, let me get that for you. You have a little something..." The hunter walked over to the angel and ran his thumb along the dark haired boy's lower lip, ridding it of flour. Dean licked the powder he'd collected, off and gave Castiel a soft kiss on the lips. "There." He muttered. "Much better."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied, oblivious to the fact he still had flour in many other places. "I think I need your help, the recipe isn't working."

Dean laughed and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Okay, Cas, let's just clean this up first, hey? Then we'll start over." The angel nodded and flicked his hand to clear up the broken bowl. Dean looked at him with a grin. "Almost forget you had your mojo for a second there. This is gonna make the process a lot quicker."

Castiel just need to think and all the mess was gone, not a single grain of flour was left behind.

"Right then, let's get started. You didn't use up all the ingredients, did you?" Dean scanned the kitchen surface. Nope, they still had eggs, flour and milk. He turned his eyes to the recipe book. "What d'you do wrong last time, Cas? It's got all the instructions in here."

The angel shrugged. "I don't know. I put the flour, egg and milk into the frying pan and turned on the heat, just like it said-"

"Woah woah wait. You didn't make the batter first?" Dean interrupted, shocked. "You just put all the ingredients- oh no, man that's not good. No wonder it exploded on you. Come on, let me show you how it's really done."

The hunter got out another mixing bowl from a cupboard and measured the right amount of flour into it. Next he added the milk and stirred, all the while explaining to Castiel why exactly why he did everything he did.

"What are you doing to the egg, Dean?"

"I'm cracking it." The blond said, as though it was obvious. "Please don't tell me you put the whole egg in the pan, the shell too."

Castiel shrunk back slightly, embarrassed. "Maybe... The recipe didn't explain it very well!"

"I don't think you looked at the recipe much, did you?" Dean mumbled. "Never mind. What I can't understand, is why you're so bad at this. No offence." The hunter whacked the egg on the side of the bowl and pulled the shell apart so the white and yoke fell into the mixture.

"I never needed to cook as an angel and Anna or Michael always did the cooking when I lived with them." Castiel explained. "I didn't feel the need to pay attention."

Dean nodded. "I get it. The only reason I know how to do this stuff is because dad isn't always around and Sammy and I couldn't live completely off take-aways, no matter how much we might want to. So yeah, I can cook a decent meal if I wanna. Here, take this." The angel took the whisk off his boyfriend. "Now stir the batter until the egg is all mixed in and it's smooth." Dean told him, taking a step back.

Castiel looked somewhat nervous as he approached the bowl. Slowly, he placed the instrument into the concoction and moved it around gently.  
"Might want to go a little faster than that, Cas. We'll never get anywhere otherwise." Dean's voice came from right behind the other boy, his breath warming the back of the angel's neck nicely. Castiel did speed up though and within moments, he was done. "Alright, now we use the frying pan. You wanna pour some of the batter into it for me?" Castiel nodded and Dean held out the pan for him. "Woah woah! That's enough!" The hunter cried out when he realised almost the entire bowl had been emptied.

Dean put some of the liquid back before putting the pan down on one of the circles on the top of the oven.

"Do we heat it now?" Castiel asked, eyeing the cooking device wearily. "Can you do it? Last time didn't go very well for me."

The hunter chuckled. "You could say that. I'll happily do most of the work, but I'm trying to teach you here, Cas. I want you to participate a little bit at least. You aren't scared of a cooker are you?"

"No. It just shocked me when the food starting jumping out and hitting me, I guess." The angel confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Dean turned one of the knobs on the machine and a blue flame appeared beneath the pan. "That's what happened last time!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean smiled. "Good. That means you got something right. Now watch." The green eyed boy swirled the pan so the mixture covered a wider area and was circular. "See what I did just there? That makes the batter into the shape of the pancake, bigger pancakes are thinner usually and I like making mine like that because use they end up kinda crispy around the edges."

Castiel stared at Dean in amazement as he showed him what to do. "You really are good at this. I remember eating the pancakes you made on our date. Is this how you made them?"

"Yep. Same method. I doubt there's any sirup in this place though... That's a bummer. Everyone knows sirup is the best topping for a pancake." The human lifted the pan off the stove. "Now, we flip it."

The blue eyed boy frowned. "That sounds sort of dangerous, Dean. Why would you need to do that?"

"So you can cook both sides of the pancake. How about I show you how to do it this time, and then for the next one you can have a go?" The hunter suggested, gripping the handle of the pan with both hands.

"Okay, Dean." Castiel took a step back, standing behind his boyfriend, as he got ready to flip.

Suddenly the pancake was lifted into the air and caught again in the pan, now facing the other way up. "Boo yeah! On the first try!" Dean shouted, placing the pan back on the heat.

Castiel smiled widely. "That was awesome." And he placed a kiss lovingly on his mate's plump lips. "You're awesome."

Dean grinned but batted the angel off him. "We can do that later, you hormonal ass, I'm trying to make breakfast, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, but you love my hormonal ass." The dark haired teen whispered, brushing his mouth against the other's ear lobe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Just toss it Cas." Dean encouraged, from the side. "It can't go worse than the first three times you've done it." He told him, glancing up at the pancakes which were stuck ceremoniously to the ceiling.

The angel was gripping the pan as though it was his lifeline and threw it upwards quickly, watching the pancake flip and fall back onto the pan. He smiled.

"You did it!" The hunter exclaimed. "Now put it back on the stove."

Castiel complied but wasn't nearly prepared enough for Dean barrelling into him after he had done so, knocking him to the floor. The blond pinned the angel down. "Dean! What are you doing?" Castiel gasped in shock.

"What does it look like?" Dean lent and sucked on the flesh just above his boyfriend's collar bone.

Castiel moaned. "The pancake will burn, Dean." He tried to resist, not wanting to create a fire.

"I'm just giving you a taster of what's to come." The hunter explained, hopping off the other boy and taking the pan off the heat and sliding the pancake onto a plate. He then turned off the oven and held out the plate to Castiel. "Your breakfast, my love."

"Thank you." The angel took the plate gratefully and sat down at the small round table just to the side of the kitchen.

Dean joined him with his own plate seconds later and they both tucked into their breakfast. "I shtill tink it's a shame tere's no shirup." The blond complained, with a full mouth.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You have the most impeccable table manners, Dean. It's quite unbelievable." He noted sarcastically.

Dean just winked and swallowed. "It's why you love me."

The hunter realised during the meal that the terrible feeling of starvation he had felt the other day had disappeared. He ate happily after that, putting that worry behind him in the hope it would never appear again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, why d'you wanna make pancakes-God-in the first place?" Dean gasped, arching up off the bed to get closer to Castiel.

The angel stopped his attack on Dean's neck and pulled back. "You want to do this, now?" But the blond nodded and stared back, expectantly. "You just had to leave your family behind because of me, I wanted to show my appreciation and love. And I know you have a love for food." Castiel explained.

"I didn't have to leave my family behind, Cas, I chose to." The hunter corrected.

The dark haired boy shrugged. "An even better reason for me to have done it, then." He smiled and licked up the length of Dean's chest, caressing each ab in turn.

"You're so thoughtful, Cas. I love you." The teen wriggled around a little beneath the angel, moaning.

"I love you too, Dean, now stay put so I can fuck you into this mattress." Castiel growled, taking a firm hold on the hunter's hips, stilling him.

Green eyes darkened with need. "Please." Dean begged.

"I can see your soul, my love. It's shining brighter than I've ever seen it before. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever witnessed in my entire existence, Dean Winchester." The blue eyed boy murmured fondly.

The light which was Dean's soul swelled happily inside the boy's body at the words. Suddenly under Castiel's gaze, one piece of the blue matter pulsed a pure white, but the teen had no time to dwell on it because a less than a second after it happened, Dean was dragging the angel's attention back onto him.

And that piece of soul was soon forgotten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**hey! I know this chapter's short, but it's sweet. ;)**

**Unfortunately school is starting up again and I'm gonna have less time for writing, which sucks major ass. So sorry, but this is probably the last update you'll get for a while. Hopefully I won't take longer than a month... But exams and homework are bitches. So yeah... Sorry bout that. **

**Reviews are love and are greatly appreciated. Xox They make me smile. :) **


	26. Blood Is Thicker

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Howdy! :) okay, so this chapter contains violence, namely torture. Not enough to make the rating go up I don't think... You guys should be fine, but I'm just giving you a heads up. X**

**Thanks so much for the feedback. Y'all are awesome. I love you. Xox thanks for reading. **

Sam smiled as he nursed his fresh mug of coffee, walking into the lounge so he could finish off his english essay in front of the television. There wasn't much on, nothing that interested him particularly, but Sam planned to break out his Star Wars box set once he was done with the essay.

The boy's phone bleeped on the sofa, signalling that Dean had replied to the text he had sent him. Sam had kept in contact with his older brother during the past two months, ever since Dean had left. They sent texts to each other every day and every evening after school Sam would phone Dean up to talk. In a way it was as though Dean was still here but now John was off on his first hunt in two months, Sam felt lonelier than ever at home.

Sam read his brother's reply and let out a small laugh. He missed Dean. After sending a message to say he'd phone after his homework was done, Sam returned his focus to his english.

Twenty minutes had past when the lounge ceiling light flickered. Sam looked up at the lamp for a second, his body tensing with instinct. Slowly, he continued on with his essay, wanting to believe it had just been a figment on his imagination, but then it happened again. Sam placed his pad of paper down and slide his hand under the sofa to retrieve the secret gun hidden there. He loaded it. It was filled with rock-salt rounds.

Suddenly the television began to crackle and the picture turned fuzzy. The sound was deafening and Sam held his hand up to his ears in an attempt to block out the noise, but to no avail. Eventually the boy felt as though his eardrums were about to burst and he dropped to the floor. He had no idea was was going on, Sam had never faced anything like this before.

The wall shook slightly and the lamp fell from the lounge ceiling landing on the floor with a crash. The picture frames on the walls fell and cracked from the movement.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped, and Sam had never felt so relieved in his life. But it wasn't long lived because when he lifted his head up to look around, he had company.

"Hello Sam." One of the two men greeted with a sickening smile.

Before Sam could answer the other man had disappeared and the hunter was hit around the head with something, rendering him unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam roused to someone slapping him hard around the face. He gasped from the sting of the hit, his eyes rocketing open.

"How do you feel?" A voice asked him, in anything but a caring tone.

The young Winchester shook his head, trying to gain his bearings. "Who are you? Where am I?" He mumbled, slightly delirious from the concussion.

"My name's Estiel, and I'm an angel of the Lord." The voice replied with authority. "I'm here to ask you where Dean is."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno where he is." He told the stranger honestly. Dean hadn't told him where he was and the boy hadn't asked, he presumed they'd both be safer that way.

Estiel grabbed the hunter's ear and pulled on it sharply. "I don't believe you. Where is your brother? Where is Dean? I know you've been in contact with him!" The angel shouted, frustratedly.

The seventh grader groaned in pain. "I don't know!"

"Fine." Estiel spat in the boy's face. "If you won't tell me, I'll just have to make you."

Sam shivered. He knew what those words meant. Torture. He swallowed dryly. "Go on then you bastards, let's see what you've got!" Sam taunted bravely, but deep down not feeling half as confident.

The angel smiled sadistically and held his blade in his hand. He ran the weapon along Sam's cheek, watching as a line of red blood formed in its place.  
The cut wasn't painful, but the hunter still struggled in his bonds. The chains holding him to the kitchen chair were made of metal, not even a fully-grown man could break free of them, let alone a boy.

"I'll ask you again, Sammy. Where is Dean hiding?" Estiel whispered, leaning in close to the teen's face. Sam simply bit the stranger's nose, causing him to bark out a laugh. "You know, you remind of your brother. He too was a feisty little bitch." And Estiel drew a long line down the hunter's chest, slicing through his shirt. This one was deeper than before and it took less than a second for a strong flow of blood to pump out of the wound. "I can keep this up all night, Sam, I'll even heal you and start all over. You won't hold out forever Sammy, eventually you'll break. Everyone always breaks." The redhead sneered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At some points Sam found it hard to believe the neighbours couldn't hear his screaming, but then he guessed angels probably had the power to make the Winchester house sound-proof or something. Just his luck. It wasn't like his neighbours would be able to fight off the angels anyways, but it was a nice thought that maybe there was a way to get out of this pain. One that didn't involve snitching on his own family.

The angels had swapped. The ginger had stepped back to allow the larger, black man to have a go at getting the information out of the teenager. Uriel, Sam had learnt his name was, cut just as deep as Estiel did, only Uriel seemed to have had more experience. Estiel, however, was the more adventurous of the two.

It had been hours since it had started and there had been no stopping. Not once. The constant pain was driving the young Winchester mad. So much of his blood was soaked into the carpet it was hard to believe he had any left. And just when he thought it was all over and finally he was going to die, Estiel would step forward and heal him of his wounds. And then it was start all over again.

"You can stop it, Sam." Estiel reminded him and the angel twisted the blade that was sunk deep into the young teen's thigh, causing agony to spike through Sam's being and making him cry out for mercy. "Just tell us where he is, Sam and this will all stop. Tell us, Sam. Give in."

And in that split second, when Estiel pushed the silver blade further into the boy's limb and it hit bone, did Sam nod his head. "Stop! Please stop!" Sam screamed, tears streaming from his hazel eyes, which were bloodshot. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just please stop, I'm begging you!"

That was all it took. The weapon was gone from his leg. The pain was still there and the wounds, but at least the rest had stopped. It was a start.

"Okay then, Winchester," Uriel stepped forward. "Tell us." He ordered.

Sam sniffed and blinked. "I don't know where Dean is, all I know is you can track the location of his phone with his cell number. And I know he had his phone with him." The boy admitted guiltily, feeling terrible he was betraying his brother like this, then feeling even worse he couldn't give a moment to care right then. He was just thankful the torture had stopped. Sam just hoped Dean could find it in his heart to forgive him eventually.

"And what is his cell number?" Estiel asked, pleased they'd gotten some results.

Sam told them and he dared not get a single digit wrong.

When the angels were gone, leaving the hunter alone, Sam flopped to the floor and landed with a thud. He groaned in pain. At least the angels had gotten rid of the chains, he thought. Sam couldn't see an awful lot through all the blood and tears in his eyes but he moved his hand around on the sofa in an attempt to find his phone. He had to call Dean.

After five minutes of searching, he found it, flipped it open and found his brother's number. It was speed dial number one. He called it. Sam could feel the life seeping out of him and urged Dean to pick up more quickly.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice rang down the receiver and it was the most beautiful sound.

"Dean." Sam croaked, his throat closing up out of guilt and it was sore from screaming bloody murder all night. "Dean, I'm so sorry." He muttered. "I didn't mean to, I swear, I tried but they, it hurt so much, Dean. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sam, Sammy? What the hell are you talking about? Sam?" Dean badgered, freaking out over how his little brother was sounding so bad. What the hell had happened to him? "Sam are you okay? I'm gonna come and check on you." He promised. "Stay put, okay. I'm coming, Sammy." And the line was dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cas, I need you to take me to my house, now." Dean entered the living area to find his angelic boyfriend reading in the lamplight, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"What? Why?" The dark haired boy asked, surprised, looking up from his book.  
"I think there's something up with Sam. He just phoned me and he didn't sound right." Dean explained worriedly.

Castiel stood up. "You think something's wrong." He clarified.

The hunter nodded. "I know something's wrong. Can we please just go?" Dean was starting to get impatient.

"I don't want you getting into any danger, Dean." Castiel argued.

"Cas! This is my brother we're talking about!" The blond exclaimed, outraged.  
The angel walked over and held his boyfriend's hands in his comfortingly. He smiled. "Don't worry, Dean. I never said we wouldn't make sure Sam is safe, I just would feel better if you stayed here. I'll go."

Dean's anger was sated and he nodded gratefully. "Thanks Cas. He's just my kid brother, ya know?"

Castiel placed a soft kiss on the green-eyed boy's cheek. "I know. I'll be back in a few minutes." And then the angel was gone.

Dean sighed as he sat down on one of the sofas, preparing for some of the longest minutes of his life. Now he felt worried for both his brother and his boyfriend. Brilliant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Castiel arrived in the house, the first thing he noticed were the smashed light bulbs. The whole house was in darkness. Peering into the lounge, the angel spotted a lump lying on the floor. He stared over, confused, before making his way over and bending down to examine the object. The object turned out of be Sam. Slowly, Castiel rolled the younger boy onto his back, assuming he must be asleep.

Castiel gasped in horror at the sight he saw.

A large red stain covered the better part of Sam's shirt. The boy's skin was as pale as a ghost and it was clear that all the life had been drained out of him. There were several over cuts jotted about all over the kid's body but it had been the blood loss caused by the stab wound to his lower stomach that had sealed his fate.

The angel was frozen, unsure of what to do. He glanced at the dark red mark on the carpet only shortly, before diverting his eyes. Oh Sam, he thought sadly, what happened to you? Castiel moved to stand up but fell back into something, knocking it down. He turned to find a kitchen chair fallen, right behind him. What was a chair doing in here? Surely there were enough seats in the lounge already.

Then it hit him. It hit him like a train at full speed.

Angels did this to Sam.

It was obvious now. The broken lightbulbs. Only angels had the power to shake a room like this, and Castiel mentally smacked himself for not figuring it out sooner.

His attention was turned back to Sam. The poor boy never deserved to die, it was Castiel's fault the Winchester's were involved in this war. The angel pressed two fingers to the seventh grader's forehead, allowing life to flow back into him.

Sam gasped in air, his eyes flying open widely. It took a moment for the boy to work out where he was. He sat up and cringed when he noticed the stain on the floor and on his shirt. Sam palmed his stomach, only to find no wound. None anywhere. Castiel had removed all of them. Eventually Sam's eyes met the angel's. "Hey Cas. Thank you." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. He was just so grateful.

Castiel smiled softly. "Don't worry Sam, anytime. Tell me, what happened? Who did this to you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"It was Estiel and Uriel!" Sam exclaimed. "They wanted to know where Dean was-oh shit." The boy brought his hands up to cover his mouth in realisation. "Holy motherfucking crap." He muttered, his body going numb.

The angel narrowed his eyes. "Sam... What is it? What's wrong?" Castiel leant in closer, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders comfortingly.

"I told them. I told them how to find Dean." The boy admitted quietly, his head lowered. His regret and guilt could be heard so strongly in his voice, he was miserable. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I just- I just couldn't hold out any longer. It hurt so much." Tears formed in the younger Winchester's eyes and he dug his teeth into his lower lip to stop him from sobbing. "Cas, you have to save Dean. They've already gone for him. Please, please save my brother!"

Castiel's heart stopped. Dean. Dean was in danger, and he'd left him alone.  
The dark haired boy put a determined look onto his face. "Stay here. The angels won't harm you now, they think you're dead. I'll come and check on you later, okay?" And Castiel was out of sight before Sam even had time to open his mouth to reply.

The younger boy slumped against the sofa. It was probably time to phone his dad and give him a status update.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A loud rap on the door jerked Dean awake from his slumber on the couch. He groaned, at the crick he now had in his neck and cursed himself for falling asleep in the lounge. Dean made his way groggily to the front door of the cabin, tiredness dulling his system. It must be Castiel back, he figured. Though he couldn't understand why his boyfriend insisted on using the door when he could fly right in, the sigils allowed him to.

Dean hauled the wooden door open with an unimpressed look on his beautiful features. But it wasn't his mate he saw at the door.

"Dean Winchester, I'm Zachariah. I don't believe we've met." A large, greying man announced with a sickly grin on his face.

The hunter froze, panicked. He had heard that name before. This guy was an archangel and he could squish Dean like a bug without lifting a finger. Dean was scared. He was scared shitless. The teen kept very still in the hope he would blend into his background and they'd forget about him, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Estiel smiling behind his father. It was a cold, sadistic smile.

Dean let out a small squeak of fright and slammed the cabin door shut in the angel's faces. He sprinted across the room and stood with his back pressed up against the wall on the opposite side. The green-eyed boy felt slightly safer. There was no way those dicks could get in now, the place was angel-proof. Dean swallowed nervously as several possible events played out in his mind. All of them ended up with his brains decorating the wall.

Suddenly the front door exploded into pieces, breaking away. The angelic threesome entered, with their blades blazing and eyes narrowed. It was clear that all Dean had done by closing the door was ruffle their feathers, and the angels were going to get what they wanted anyway. And what they wanted was him.

Zachariah lifted a hand and flicked it to the right, sending Dean flying across the room, crashing him against the wall and watching with glee as he crumbled to the floor. "My son told me you had a certain feistiness about you, Dean. I hadn't thought much of it at first, but in fact you do, don't you? I must say though I don't believe it to be such a good quality. Personally, I find it quite irritating." The archangel drawled, cracking his knuckles.

Dean struggled back onto his feet with difficulty, feeling dizzy after having his head thrown at a wall. "What do you want with me you fuckers?"

"Nothing and everything." Estiel answered simply, swaggering over to the hunter and trapping him between his vessel as the wall. "I, on the other hand only want one thing." Dean glared at the angel with hate but didn't fight him off because he knew he didn't have the strength. The teen's head moved backwards, away from Estiel's as he leant in closer so his mouth was by Dean's ear. "I want to see Castiel's face when we tell him we have his precious mate strapped up and screaming." The angel whispered happily.

The hunter erupted with anger and fear in that moment and struggled to break free from Estiel's body.

"No, no, no." The red head tutted, tightening his grip on the boy, holding him still. "I want to leave a little note for Castiel before we leave." He told Dean, eyeing the boy's neck in what could be described as lust. "Uriel, get me some blood from this beautiful neck, would you? I'll be using it as ink." Estiel gave the flesh above the hunter's collarbone a lick, dragging his tongue up until it hit the bottom of Dean's jaw.

The blond boy spat in Estiel's face, feeling violated by the angel's action. The redhead however, just smiled and placed a judas kiss on Dean's soft lips, nipping the lower lip hard enough to bring out blood.

Uriel was over in seconds and ran his cold blade across the skin, causing blood to flow in thick waves. Dean's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor in weakness. As the boy was becoming ever more docile from blood-loss, Estiel dipped his fingers into the pool of the liquid accumulating on the floor and carefully sculptured a message for Castiel, taking his time because they could always bring Dean back to life again later.

The hunter was having a difficult time trying to stay conscious, but he felt that even if he didn't make it, his role in the war would not be finished. He just hoped Cas and Sam were okay. He prayed that God would let them be okay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The lights were still on across the cabin when Castiel arrived, like nothing had changed. But he knew better. The archangel spotted the broken door and his already sunken heart just ached further. He was too late.

It was the words written on the wooden wall, however, that made him sink to his knees in despair.

The message was in blood, presumably Dean's and Castiel could see where the liquid had dribbled down. There was a lot of it and it made the archangel's stomach turn.

It said, in flawless handwriting,

'We have your mate Castiel, surrender yourself or he will die'.

A tear slipped from an ocean blue eye and the angel let out a cry of complete anguish which could be heard for miles. A cry which radiated not only from his heart, but his grace. It wracked through his being, through his essence.

And it was the most painful moment Castiel had ever had to endure.

The loss of a mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry. Xox  
Okay... So what did ya think? Are you guys liking where this is going?  
Reviews are love people. Reviews are loved. Xox ;)


	27. Team Free Will

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It didn't take long for Castiel's depression to transform into panic. The angel began to worry about what would happen to his beloved mate in Zachariah's hands, what they would do to him. Then Castiel's panic became anger. His skin heated up in rage at the thought of anyone else laying a finger on his mate.  
Castiel flew from the beat up cabin to find his father in heaven, the younger angel knew Michael would come up with a plan to save Dean. Castiel has all faith in him to do so.

"Father I need your help, it's urgent." Castiel practically ran down towards the archangel's desk, calling out.

The elder man stood up from his chair, his eyebrow raised. "Castiel, what is the matter? I am in the middle of a meeting."

And he was. The dark haired boy stared sheepishly at the group of angels gathered round his father's desk, sat on chairs and taking notes. Castiel focused his gaze on Michael. "But father, they took Dean!" The boy spluttered emotionally, not wanting to waste time which could be spent helping his mate.  
Michael was still for a moment, before he faced his peers and told them they would reschedule the meeting.

As the group were dispersing, the archangel announced for Rachel, Inias and Hestor to stay behind. "Who took you mate, son?" Michael asked calmly, once the rest had gone. He didn't need more people than necessary knowing about Dean, to keep the human as safe as possible.

Castiel swallowed painfully. "I don't know for sure, but I presume it was Zachariah. They left a note on the wall in Dean's blood." The angel admitted quietly.

"What did it say?" Rachel interrupted, wondering of it would hold any clues.

Castiel bit his lip and recited the message in a disheartened murmur.

Michael fell back against his chair with a sigh. "This is bad." He growled. "I am disgusted the Zachariah would lower his standards by doing such a thing. Dean is no angel, he has no part in this war."

"He did fight with us in the school that one time, though." Inias recalled. "That event probably drew Zachariah's attention to the human."

Castiel slammed his palm down on the desk surface in frustration. "But Zachariah wasn't even there! He has never seen Dean!"

Michael placed a comforting hand on his son's arm and looked straight into the azure orbs. "Perhaps it didn't have to be Zachariah that saw him, Castiel. It seemed as though Estiel formed a particular interest in Dean. My guess would be that he informed Zachariah about Dean's existence and therefore what use he would be to them."

The younger angel fumed at this news. Estiel. Of course Estiel had to be behind this. And Castiel would certainly never forget the attention the redhead gave his mate in the library. It made his stomach churn further. "We have to hurry, father. Please." He begged.

Hestor took to stroking the brunette's hair gently, in an attempt to calm him down.

Michael's face became hard and determind. "Son, we will find Dean. I promise you." The archangel vowed. He then turned to Rachel, "Get the garrison ready. We fly out tonight. I will bet anything that Zachariah's got Dean Winchester strung up over on his side of heaven, so we will invade our brother's quarters. Make sure the angels are prepared for battle because the final battle is on the horizon."

Castiel let out a whimper over hearing his father state Dean's whereabouts and the teen cried helplessly, rubbing his chest unconsciously, trying to numb the pain that was arising there.

Rachel nodded once, glancing quickly over to Castiel who was a complete wreck and stood from her seat. "I will." And she was gone.

"What about Sam, father?"

The archangel raised an eyebrow. "Sam?"

"Dean's younger brother." Castiel clarified. "Estiel and Uriel got to him as well. They tortured him for Dean's location."

"Oh yes. Samuel. I had almost forgotten. I placed a memory spell on him, did I not? But then I suppose Estiel and Uriel had no knowledge of this..." Michael trailed off, hating how now two innocent children had been placed in danger because of the war.

Castiel bit his lip. "I think the memory spell had been undone on him, father. Once I brought him back from the dead, Sam remembered who I was."

Michael nodded. "Death would break it, certainly. I think now the only way to keep Sam and his father safe now, is to move them into hiding. And also to brand their ribs with protective sigils."

The young archangel sobbed. "I was supposed to put some on Dean!" Castiel hated himself for forgetting something so important.

Michael wiped his son's tears away with a calloused thumb and caressed Castiel's cheek soothingly. "We will fix this Castiel, don't you worry. This will all be over soon. But stay strong okay? Dean would want you to be strong for him."

The blue eyed teen nodded blindly, and tried to get rid of his own tears as his father removed his hand.

"Inias, go and find Samandriel. I want him to take Sam and John Winchester to the safe house I created in Canada, he knows the place. They will be safe there. Oh, and tell him to give them the sigils, and for John to have his memories returned to him." Michael ordered. "Then get him to return here. We need all our forces if we are to win this battle."

Inias didn't even stand before disappearing. On moment he was sat on his chair, the next, he was gone.

"Hestor, you are to take Castiel to his room. Make sure he stays there, I don't want him wondering off in this state. He is vulnerable to attack and we don't need another kidnapping."

The blond nodded and hooked an arm underneath Castiel's. "Of course." And the two made their way towards the door together.

Michael put his head in his hands. This was worse than he could've imagined.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John and Sam were sat on John's bed playing chess. The eldest Winchester had driven home, straight from his hunt as soon as he heard from Sam about what had happened to both his sons. Since then, he had been back a day. Neither had wanted to venture into the lounge, the blood stained carpet brought back too many horrors for Sam's liking. Instead, they opted for the bedroom, which was comfier anyway.

"Check mate, Dad." Sam grinned as he made his final move, winning the match.

John rolled his eyes. "It wasn't as though I had a chance in the first place, Sammy. You're too smart for me, boy." He chuckled.

Sam had to admit he enjoyed this time with his father. Before, Dean and him never got to see him that much, but now, Sam felt like they were really bonding. "How about we switch to monopoly now?" The boy suggested.

John smiled. "Whatever you want, kid."

As Sam slipped off the bed to find the new game, John cleared up the chessboard and sighed to himself. He wondered when his son would tell him the full story about Dean because John knew that when Sam told him Dean had been taken, a few crucial details were missed out.

The bedside lamp flickered violently, grabbing the hunter's attention immediately. "Sam! Sam get back here!" John cried out, reaching for his rifle.

The younger Winchester came running, a box held in his hands. "Dad, what is it?" He asked fretfully. "What's going on?"

"The light just flickered, get behind me." John shoved his son gently so he was shielded by his big frame.

"It's probably just Castiel, Dad. He said he would check on me." Sam whispered, pleading internally that it wasn't Estiel and Uriel. He didn't think he could relive that experience.

"Dean's boyfriend is a demon!?" John exclaimed raise his gun up higher. "What the fuck!?"

Sam then realised that his dad was still missing his memories, leaving him without the knowledge of angels. "No, Dad. Of course not. Castiel's an angel and he's wonderful."

John was just about to turn around and ask what the hell his son meant by that when a loud crash sounded from the living room. The two Winchesters exchanged weary looks before treading carefully along the corridor. The stopped however when they saw a young looking man standing in the hallway downstairs.

The man seemed to be searching for something. His eyes darted around as though scanning the premises with his mind. Sam could tell just from that, that an angel was standing before them.

"He's an angel." Sam whispered in his father's ear. "Salt won't work."

John held his gun up anyway. "What do you want!" He shouted at the intruder.

The man spun around at the sudden noise but relaxed considerably on seeing the Winchesters, even if a weapon was being pointed at him. "Sam, John Winchester? I am Samandriel, a friend of Castiel's father. I am here to take you somewhere safe."

Sam listened to the angel's soft, friendly voice. He wasn't however, sure of whether this Samandriel was trustworthy. "How do we know you aren't one of the bad guys?" Sam demanded.

John was surprised at his son's forwardness, but agreed that they needed some sort of evidence that this angel was on their side.

"Michael has given me the power to return John's memories to him. Only the person who took them away has the power to put them back." Samandriel stated calmly. "Michael took them and therefore gave me the power to return them. That is my proof to you that you can trust me."

The angel stepped towards the hunters, his hand raised towards John's head. Slowly, his palm came into contact with the father's skull and the memories of Castiel and celestial beings flew back into John's mind.

John flinched at the painful headache he was now left with but thanked Samandriel none-the-less, now recognising what he was.

"Would you like me to cure the ache? I know your head must be in some pain, I have gone through the same experience." The angel said knowingly.

The eldest Winchester nodded silently and waited as the same hand was raise again, only this time to touch him quickly on the forehead with two fingers. The pain disappeared instantly. "Thanks." John muttered.

"Now, there's a safe house in Canada which is awaiting your arrival." Samandriel announced, clapping his hands together happily. "I'll give you some time to collect any belongings you want to take with you."

As the Winchesters departed to find stuff to take, the angel was left to examine the crime scene which was the lounge. He placed a hand flat on the bloodstained carpet and transfigured it into a brand new flooring. A fluffy, clean, cream carpet holding none of Sam's DNA what-so-ever. Next he moved to the television, and replaced that also. It was now bigger and thinner than it was, and no longer had a huge crack down the screen. Samandriel gave them a new ceiling lamp after that and then repaired all the photographs that had fallen off the walls. The place looked as good as new.

"We're ready." Sam called from the hallway.

Samandriel walked back to see the two hunters, each holding a full duffle of things. "Good." He nodded. "Each of you take a hand and I will fly you there."

Just as Sam was moving round to hold the angel's other arm, he noticed the changes made to the living room. "Wow." The boy gasped. "Did you do this?" He looked up to Samandriel.

Samandriel smiled. "I think it looks better like this, don't you?"

Sam grinned widely. "Yeah, and thanks."

"Your welcome."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So here we are." The three arrived in a village in the country just north of America. The Canadian street was filled with cosy looking houses. There wasn't anyone around because it was late at night, but the faint sound of bar music drifted down the lamp-lit road.

The house straight in front of the Winchester's was small, with red-brick walls and a beautifully well-kept garden. Down the centre of the garden was a tile path that led to the blue front door. All in all the house was positively apple-pie looking. Not what the Winchesters had expected at all.

"It's nice." Sam said eventually, after gaping at the place for a minute in silence. "Really nice."

"Are you sure this is it?" John asked Samandriel skeptically. "It ain't look like a safe house to me."

The angel laughed, a light carefree laugh. "I assure you, this is the safest place to be right now. Let's go in, shall we?"

Samandriel unlocked the front door with a key he had drawn from his coat pocket and led the hunters inside.

It may have seemed all cute and harmless from the outside, but the interior of the house was what the Winchesters were accustomed to. Both the floor and the ceiling were covered in Devil's traps, along with enochian angel's traps and all-sorts of traps of other kinds. There were bookshelves full to the brim with lore in the living room and in the kitchen there was a cabinet for spell ingredients and what looked like a life-time's supply of rock salt in the basement. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and a bathroom.

Sam thought of Dean as he peered into the third bedroom and how the two of them used to always used to be together, a team.

The most useful thing about the house however, was the panic room in the back which extended out into the garden. There was even an escape tunnel, so if the Winchesters had to get away, they could crawl through it and into the large forest behind the house where there was a car and an empty road. Perfectly sculptured for an easy get-away.

"This place looks great." John told Samandriel truthfully as they walked out of the panic room at the end of their tour. "You've got every kind of protection symbol I know painted up there." The elder stared at the ceiling.

Samandriel smiled. "Thank you. Michael made it specially. He knows how to keep someone safe. You're protected from not only demons, but from vampires and werewolves and anything you could ever imagine. Trust me, you'll be fine here. There is something else though... I have been ordered to place protective sigils on your ribs. They will keep you hidden from all angels who are unaware of your whereabouts, specifically, Zachariah."

The angel stepped forward to put a hand on Sam's stomach before the boy jumped back. "Won't it hurt? I mean, you're burning something onto my ribs!"

"I'm not saying it won't cause you each some pain, but I will make the process go as quickly as possible." Samandriel spoke calmly, taking hold of the younger Winchester's wrist gently.

A hand disappeared into the boy's stomach and Sam let out a yelp of surprise. He bit his lip at the spike of hot pain flooding through his system but then before he knew it, the pain was gone, as was the hand. "Done." The angel informed him. "You were very brave."

Sam blushed slightly and smiled a lop-sided grin. "Thanks." He rubbed his stomach trying to work out how the angel got his hand in.

Samandriel then moved onto John, who managed to hold his pain better than his son. And then it was over. "I will leave you here, now. My presence is needed in heaven." The angel walked towards the door.

The teen however, jumped and grabbed Samandriel's arm. "Tell me Dean's okay." He pleaded. "Did they take him? Please tell me they didn't take him..."

John watched with interest. Who exactly had taken Dean? And why hadn't Sam told him anything about it apart from the basic facts?

Samandriel's expression fell. "I'm sorry, Sam. Castiel couldn't reach him in time."

Sam wracked out a sob, holding a hand over his mouth in shock. He felt so bad, so guilty. He couldn't believe he had sold out his own brother! Dean was probably dea now because of him. "Oh God."

The angel took a hold on the boy's shoulders and turned him so Samandriel could look him in the eye. "Sam, listen to me. The garrison are doing all that is possible to get Dean back. We know where he is and we are going to battle tonight. We will bring your brother back to you, Sam. I promise you that."

Sam simply nodded, tears glistening on his cheeks. "You're the kindest angels I have ever met." He admitted.

Samandriel smiled. "And you've met Castiel." He joked.

Sam shrugged. "You're not fucking my brother, so..."

Samandriel raised an eyebrow then, wiped away a tear and moved backwards. "Goodbye Sam, John. I hope I will get to see you again. And Sam,"

The hazel eyed boy trained his gaze on the angel.

"It wasn't you fault so stop blaming yourself." And Samandriel was gone.

A moment of silence passed between the father and son.

"I think you should fill me in on all the details you left out, Sammy." John said softly, pulling his boy in for a hug.

And Sam sobbed harder because Dean was the one who called him Sammy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Michael stared back at the thousands of angels stood before him. The rows upon rows of angels clad in metal armour, brandishing their blades, ready to end this war that had been hanging over their heads for tens of years. The garrison was very much like a family now.

The archangel gazed at each on the front row in turn.

Inias, Hestor and Rachel. They had been his loyal followers since the beginning. And Rachel, she had assisted Michael so much in the organising of the troops and raids. All three were utterly devoted to protecting their cause, preventing the apocalypse from happening.

Then there was Samandriel, whose faith was unwavering and whom had suffered more than any of the others because of it.

Lastly, in the middle, was Castiel, his son.

Michael felt so proud of the young archangel, at his choices, his humanity and of course his free will.

Castiel had mated with a human, something that was almost unheard of in heaven, and his son was so willing to give up everything for Dean. Castiel loved the boy as much as was physically possible, with all his grace. And it radiated off the archangel, causing him to have the brightest glowing grace in the whole garrison. That was why Michael was so proud of Castiel. Castiel learnt how to love with everything he had, Castiel had learnt how to really feel. Not just like an angel, but like a human too.

Castiel united the angels with humanity.

"I hope you are all prepared to fight for you lives tonight, to stand up for our cause." Michael shouted through the hall, listening as his own words echoed back to him. "I hope you are ready to be strong against our enemies because Zachariah will not go down without a fight. Each and every one of you is an individual, unique, just as those humans on Earth are all unique. And remember what it is we are striving towards. We are preventing the deaths of billions of innocents. We are fighting for not only ourselves, but humanity as well. And I hope you don't forget that tonight."

"For team free will!" Screamed out Inias, raising a fist into the air.

Michael saw Castiel smile and he thought for a moment. "For team free will." The archangel announced.

Not a second later did the rest of the angels join in, Castiel included.

"FOR TEAM FREE WILL!"

Like one loud voice did the angels exclaim, the passion in their cries was astonishing. And every angel shouted in unison, lifting the spirits of the whole room.

Now they could take on Zachariah.

Now they could take on anything.

They were at their strongest when they were united.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Okay, so we have the war in the next chapter and there will be Dean, I promise. I tried to recreate Dean's lionhearted speech... I found Michael's speech incredible hard to write. Was it cheesy or did I do it alright? **

**Thank you so much to all you lovelies who have been following this. I'm not finished yet, just a few more chapters to go. :) **

**Reviews would be wonderful. Xox**

**Oh, and there will be a sequel. It might not be everyone's cup of tea but I'm gonna write it and you guys can read it's your thing. **

**Thanks again. :) You rock. **


	28. Good Friday

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**We're coming up to the last chapters now people. Hopefully I can write them to be as dramatic as I want them to be... Well, we'll see if I can pull it off. THANKYOU so much for your continued support. Thanks for reviewing, faving and following and for just being awesome. I love all you guys and I love writing this fic. Can you believe it was last summer I started this? I can't believe I held out for so long. :) And holy shit 100 reviews! You guys make me smile so much! Xox**

**Anyways... On with the show. **

The palace of Heaven was eerily quiet as Michael and Team Free Will approached it. The tall stone walls rose up high into the sky and the three towers pierced through the layer of pink clouds in the heavenly atmosphere. The army marched over the draw-bridge. The sparkling water of the mote was once filled with colourful fish and dither beautiful sea-life, but now they were all gone and only huge, slimy crocodiles remained, snapping their jaws as the angels passed them by.

Michael wasn't surprised to find the large iron door open when they arrived, it was clear that Zachariah was expecting them. The archangel probably had a whole plan devised around it. Michael quickly threw his son a look over his shoulder before pulling the door open and preparing to be ambushed.  
No such attack came. When all of Team Free Will were inside, Michael led them towards the great ballroom of the palace, the most likely place for Zachariah's men to be waiting. It was the largest room in the palace, after all.

And he was right.

As the group entered the expanse which was the ballroom, they took in the angels standing across from them. Each wore a black suit, their blades out and shining in their vessel's hands. The mirrors lining the lower walls of the room caused there to seem as though there were more opposition than there were in reality. Michael didn't find it comforting that Zachariah was still up to his old tricks, but then the archangel had stolen Dean, that should've been the first clue this fight wasn't going to be a clean one.

Estiel was stood at the front of his army, a smirk plastered on his pale face. "Finally decided to show up, Michael? You're tardy. We were starting to think you weren't coming, though I suppose that's what you get with a reputation of being a coward.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "We may be on opposite sides, Estiel, but I am still your superior and I still demand your respect."

The redhead chuckled. "I respect those who have earned it. You, are nothing but a weak, coward. I will never respect you."

Castiel stepped forward then. "And you, Estiel, are nothing but a dick. A dick with wings."

Estiel's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, hello Castiel. Now tell me Michael, have you told your followers about Dean Winchester and how your son is mated to him? Have you told them how Castiel had betrayed his own species and become a human-lover, contaminating the angel race? Castiel has shared his grace with a human soul, a male human soul. Have you told your followers of how you son has committed the most blasphemous crime? Or are they blindly following a liar?"

A few of the angels behind Michael turned to eachother in surprise, whispering. Some had heard the rumours that had been going around, for others, this was the first they'd heard of the matter.

The dark haired angel enraged. "You shut your mouth, Estiel! Dean has no part in this!"

"Oh but he does, Castiel." Estiel sighed dramatically. "Your little human plays a very big part in this."

Michael stepped forward and pulled his son back by the arm. "Where is you father, Estiel? Is he watching from the sidelines, then?" Estiel did not rise to the bait and simply stayed quiet. "Let's just get this over with, shall we? The sooner the fight is over, the sooner the peace can begin." Michael continued, drawing his angel blade.

The rest of Team Free Will followed suite and got into fighting stances.

"Let the war of Heaven begin, and we will see who triumphs." Estiel announced with authority.

A moment passed when everything was still, but then one angel from behind Estiel launched themselves at Inias and the battle suddenly exploded into existence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel pulled his blade swiftly from the chest of the angel, pushing the other to the floor with a thump. That was the third he'd killed today.

The blue-eyed angel had little time between individual battles to think of Dean, but now he was currently unoccupied, his mind went out to his mate in an attempt to locate him in the vast palace.

Suddenly a flash of orange hair caught the archangel's attention. It was Estiel, and Castiel knew that slimy bastard would know where Dean was.

Castiel grabbed the angel by his suit collar and jerked him backwards, catching him off guard as he was raising his blade to slice a member of Team Free Will. The victim of Estiel's wrath scurried off quickly in search for another battle as Castiel gave them a nod, he would take care of Estiel now. "Where is he?"

Estiel smiled. "Who is it you are talking of, dear Castiel. Surely it can't be Dean?"

Castiel growled and wrapped a hand around the other angel's neck. "Quit the sass, shit-head. You know very well who I'm talking about. Now, tell me where you're keeping him." The grip tightened, putting pressure on the tendons there.

"I don't know." The redhead replied, shrugging it off as though it was unimportant. Estiel then swung his leg round, knocking Castiel to the floor. "But then again, I wouldn't tell you anyways. Where's the fun in that?" He laughed, throwing a punch at Castiel's surprised looking face.

The dark haired angel let out a grunt of pain but managed to stagger to his feet before Estiel could catch his jaw again. "Where is Zachariah? It's not like him to miss out on anything remotely violent." Castiel spat blood onto the floor.

"He's waiting." Estiel smirked, jumping forwards to stab Castiel in the stomach, only to be forced onto the ground, missing his target.

Castiel wiped at his mouth. "What do you mean he's waiting?" He demanded, planting a kick in the centre of the redhead's back.

Estiel rolled away chuckling darkly, wiping his palms on his slacks as he stood up. "Father's got a surprise for you, Castiel." He replied with cryptic joy.

"You're insane, Estiel. You're completely mad." The blue-eyed teenager announced.

"Not as mad as you'll be when you see what we've done to Dean." The other smiled.

Castiel clenched his jaw and threw himself at Estiel, causing them both to tumble onto the ground. The archangel held the redhead down with his blade at the other's neck. "Quit fooling around, you little shit, and tell me where the fuck you're keeping my mate. If not, I will not hesitate to wedge my blade into your chest." Castiel threatened angrily.

"Castiel!" A voice called out from being the two.

The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder, still keeping Estiel pinned down. "Hestor?" He greeted, surprised. "What is the matter?"

Hestor looked rough. Her usual beautifully curled hair was wild from fighting and she had many cuts and bruises across her vessel, and a stab wound to her thigh. "It's Michael. He's found where they're keeping Dean."

Castiel almost dropped his blade in happiness. "Where?" He blurted out, unable to stop the relief and excitement from flooding his system.

Hestor held up an arm and pointed to the west side of the ballroom. "Your father is over there. I'll handle Estiel, you just go and save Dean, okay?"

"Thank you, Hestor." Castiel said sincerely, getting up off the red headed angel. "Kick his ass for me, would you?"

Hestor smirked and stepped forwards, raising her blade. "It would be my pleasure."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Castiel made his way towards Michael, he watched as both sides of heaven fought against each other, both being reasonably equally matched. On his way over, the boy ran up and stabbed an angel in the back of the neck who had seemed to be too strong for poor old Samandriel. Samandriel thanked Castiel and wished him all the best with finding Dean. Castiel didn't have time to tell Samandriel the good news, that they in fact knew where his mate was because another opposition appeared, cutting their conversation short.

Michael didn't look half as battered as Hestor had, when Castiel finally reached him. But then again, Michael was one of the strongest fighters the teen had ever seen. "Son. You made it. I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." The elder archangel may have been slightly worn from battle, but his lighthearted humour was still there.

Castiel chuckled lightly and rubbed his palms together anxiously. "I was forced to stray off course a little at times."

Michael nodded, observing how well his son was holding up. "I'll show you where to go." The archangels walked over to an archway leading to a set of corridors filled with vibrant paintings. "This is, as you know, the way to the throne room of heaven. I received information that Dean is being held there. Go, Castiel, save him before it is too late."

The younger gazed up into his father's eyes and nodded. "I will. And where will you be, Father?"

Michael smiled warmly and grasped Castiel's shoulder tightly. "Don't you worry about me, son, Dean needs you more than I. Now run and save him, and once you have him, don't let him go."

Castiel gave his father one more brief smile before sprinting off along the corridor in search for his precious mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The large doors to the throne room had never looked so daunting to Castiel, but he pushed them open with reasonable ease, in a hurry to reach Dean.  
"Castiel!" Zachariah exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air and grinning widely. "You're here! What a nice surprise."

The younger archangel stalked down the length of the room, his mouth pulled into a firm line. "Where's Dean?" He ordered loudly. Castiel was tired of playing games.

Zachariah raised an eyebrow and turned to one of the muscly angels standing behind him, who seemed as though they were guarding something but it was covered in a fine gold cloth, so Castiel couldn't make out what it was. "Show him, boys. Show Castiel what we've got for him." Returning to face the dark haired angel, Zachariah looked like the cat who had gotten the cream, staring at the younger as though trying to gage his reaction.

Castiel stood still in anticipation and flinch slightly as suddenly the golden cloth was pulled down sharply, revealing what was held beneath. And Castiel almost fainted, right there and then. The angel stumbled forward of weak knees, before dropping to the floor.

"I take it you like my little arrangement, Castiel. I honestly find it quite tacky, but Estiel certainly enjoyed seeing your mate strung up like this." The greying archangel commented, glancing up at Dean briefly, though mainly keeping his eyes on Castiel.

"Dean-" The blue eyed mate chocked out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Castiel had never seen a sight so upsetting. "Dean!"

Dean was hanging from a beautifully carved and painting cross. The teenager had both hands and feet nailed to the structure and Castiel could see where his beloved had bled out from the wounds. Dean's skin was a sickly pale, not like his usually tanned self at all. It was scary for Castiel to look and think of how much pain these monster must've caused him. The hunter was also stripped naked, apart from his blue checked boxers that were left in place, leaving the boy with some dignity. Castiel noticed they had even places a crown of holly on his mate's head and he wondered why they chose to imitate Jesus's crucifixion like this.

Dean hadn't stirred for he was deeply unconscious, with his head hanging to the side and his magnificent eyes shut. Castiel deemed his boyfriend looked extremely peaceful besides everything that was happening.

"Why the cross?" Castiel asked Zachariah once he had composed himself.

"I thought it looked quite dramatic but alas, it wasn't my idea. Estiel's, in fact. Though I think he just chose it as a joke and he also does enjoy having Dean's body on show. I think the cross works quite well in that instance, don't you?"

The dark haired angel growled, and moved into a standing position. "Let me have him, you slimy piece of shit. He's my mate, not any of yours. You have no right to take him and do anything to him!" Castiel clenched his fists and counted the number of other angels in the room. There was a total of two guarding Dean, and Zachariah. No way in hell could Castiel fight them all off at once, but he'd never forgive himself if he didn't try.

In that moment, Castiel sprinted forward from his spot in the room and launched himself at Zachariah. However, the older archangel saw him coming and held up his own blade in his defence, grinding Castiel to a halt. Then, Zachariah gave the blue eyed boy a hard shove backwards, sending him flying across the room. "You're not going to try that again, Castiel. It's time for you to sit down and watch the show." Zachariah clicked his fingers and the guard on the left disappeared, only to reappear behind Castiel, pick him up and dump him on the floor just in front of the thrones, one of which Zachariah moved to sit on.

Once the guard angel had returned to his place, Castiel jumped up again, preparing to fight.

"I don't think so, Castiel." And then a ring of fire exploded around the boy.

Fuck, the younger archangel cursed internally. Holy fire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stop fighting, brothers." A voice rang out, echoing through the spacious room.

The fighting seised, as the angels took steps away from each other. Those on Zachariah's sides knew what was happening and that the announcement was a good sign. It mean they had captured Castiel.

"There is no need for battle, brothers, for we have already won." Zachariah continued with elation. Michael's brow creased as he took in the situation and shared a worried glance with Samandriel, who he had been fighting side-by-side with. "We have Castiel, Michael. His beloved Dean led him right into a trap. Now, I'll give you and your followers two minutes to pull back and leave the palace. Two minutes. And if you're not all gone by that time, I'll slit Dean's throat."

Zachariah paused then to listen to the delightful whimpered that erupted from Castiel. It was filled with desperate longing and it made the elder archangel chuckled with glee.

Michael in the ball room knew that Zachariah was not joking around. He would certainly kill Dean if his orders were not followed. Michael's grace called out for his son in that moment and prayed silently to whoever would listen, to make sure he and Dean were kept safe. The archangel knew how unbearable the pain of losing a mate was and his decision was made almost immediately.

"Brothers." Michael spoke up, shattering the frigid silence that choked the room. "We're leaving."

Whispers broke out amongst team free-will and many were shocked their leader was giving up so easily. Others understood his reasons and began to move towards the exit with little complaint.

Samandriel, however, couldn't believe what Michael was doing. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Michael? We'll be leaving Castiel and Dean behind, on their own!" The younger angel exclaimed quietly.

"I know and I refuse to allow Zachariah to win this." The archangel replied grimly.

Samandriel smiled and reached to place a hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, Michael. We'll think of something. We're team free-will and we can do anything if we put our minds to it."

As they retreated out of the palace gates, Michael swore a silent oath. This war was not over, not yet. Not if he had anything to do with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Dun dunduuuun. :) **

**So so sorry for the delay. I know I said I was hoping to get this chapter out last week, but underestimated how much revision I had to do for exams... I done most of them now, so I should be able to get the final chapter out soon. But no promises. :) **

**Thoughts? Like? Hate? Love? Walking away as fast as you can? **

**This is the penultimate chapter guys, just to let you know. **

**There is a sequel, though I can't say when I'll start it. **

**I feel as though I should thank you all again and urge you to leave me a review beach use I love them so much. I love all you guys. Xox Thanks. **


	29. Light

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Hey people, the last chapter! :) Just a quick warning for violence and some sick minded angels. It's torture again. Yep. Another Winchester boy gets the knifes, but this torture's a little different from Sam's... You'll see. **

**This chapter's named after the book I'm reading right now. The last book in the Gone series by Michael Grant. I completely recommend you guys all read this series because it is amazing.**

**I seriously can't thank y'all enough for reading this. I have loved all the reviews and feedback I have recieved. You are all wonderful, beautiful people. Thank you so much. To be honest I can't believe I've actually finished, this took me almost a year to complete. Wow. :) **

"How many are dead?" Michael caught Rachel's arm as she was marching hastily down the corridor, her arms filled to the brim with medical supplies.

The woman looked up at her leader, slightly startled, but then relaxed when she saw who it was. "It's been three hours and we still haven't managed to treat all the injured. I believe a couple or so died on the way over from the palace and so far we've counted around thirty five dead. Many more are injured though, some catastrophically." Rachel answered grimly. "How are we coming on with the rescue plan?"

Michael sighed and massaged his temples. The Team Free Will headquarters was the loudest it had ever been. Angels acting as nurses ran around, stressed, ordering others to fetch supplies. There were children crying for their parents and patients howling in pain. All of this was enough to give anyone a headache. "It's not going well, but Samandriel insists we will find a way. I'm just glad he can have such optimism."

Rachel smiled briefly, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Keep at it. I'm sure you'll think of something. Don't worry yourself too much, maybe Castiel and Dean will surprise us."

When Michael returned to his office, the situation looked just as it did when he had left. Samandriel, Hestor and Inias were all crowded around a map of the palace, still trying to find a way in that Zachariah wouldn't know about.

"Any break throughs?" Michael asked as he made his way across the room. The three angels gave their leader matching gazes of pity and that was answer enough. "Alright. Let's try and look at it from another direction. What if we had troops entering the palace from every entrance?"

The lower angels exchanged glancing, nodding. "That would work." Inias confirmed.

"It would definitely surprise them, Michael." Samandriel added, smiling.

The archangel nodded and pushed his glassed further up his nose. "Right then. Let's get planning."

They hadn't been sat down for long when the whole base was hit with a deafening sound. It began quite quietly at first but it soon increased to a pitch that would make anyone's eardrums bleed.

Michael looked at Samandriel, Inias and Hestor who all were very clearly confused.

The headquarters was filled with the sound of someone screaming out in immense pain. The sound sent a chill down every angel's spine, freezing their blood and striking fear into their graces. Nobody moved. Everyone had stopped at the sound and even the children and patients had gone silent. They watched as the atoms in the air began to vibrate and glow.

Gradually every particle was emitting light and the place was drowned in a bright gold. The angels brought hands up to their eyes to shield themselves. This was like nothing they had ever seen before.

The light didn't just consume the headquarters, but the whole of heaven was absorbed in it and a small amount even filtered through the clouds and shone down on the earth.

Whatever it was, it was the most beautifully terrifying sight the host of heaven had ever witnessed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three hours earlier.

Dean jerked awake as a hand slapped him forcefully around the face with a crack. The teen blinked furiously, in an attempt to figure out where he was. He then came to focus on Zachariah's face, which was peering at him from ten inches away.

"Good morning, Dean. How're you feeling today?" The archangel inquired with false feeling. The hunter glared at the man and simply grunted a response. Zachariah raised a hand and traced a finger down the boy's pale cheek. "Oh don't be like that, Dean. I have a present for you." Zachariah then stepped to the side, revealing to Dean the rest of the throne room.

The Winchester's eyes quickly fell on the large flames burning in front of the throne, about three metres from him. "Cas!" He exclaimed, alarmed, as Dean spotted the angel staring at him from the floor.

"Dean!" Castiel replied, staggering forward slightly in surprise, but being careful not to touch the hot element surrounding him. The angel then began to tear up at the fact he couldn't save his mate who was right in front of him.

"Well, now we've gone through introductions..." Zachariah continued, smiling as he walked over to a table behind where Dean was. "Now, the real fun can begin. I hope you like it rough, Dean, because I'm planning on going very long lengths to see what will break Castiel. I hope you're up for that. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter really, for there's nothing you can do about it." The archangel let out a little laugh at the thought and returned back around the front with a syringe filled with a luminous green liquid.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled as the elder drew closer and closer to his Dean. "Stay away from him. Don't you touch him. Don't you fucking dare!" The dark haired boy screamed angrily, not being able to overcome the adrenalin coursing through his body, urging him to get free, reminding him of his need to save Dean. But he couldn't. Within this circle, there was nothing he could do to stop Zachariah.

"This is a beautiful drug." The greying archangel commented, observing it before shoving the needle into Dean's neck and releasing the contents, watching carefully as the teenager winced and jerked away. A small drop of blood followed as Zachariah then pulled the syringe out, reasonably violently. "It's made from plants that live in the rainforest and it has the most amazing qualities. Well, I won't tell you all of them but the best by far is it's heightening of the nervous system. This drug'll increase you're brain activity."

Zachariah dipped behind again to the table, putting down the empty syringe and swapping it for a short, bronze coloured knife. He then drew a line with the blade down the centre of Dean's toned chest.

"Ahhh! Holy shit!" The hunter cried, struggling slightly against his bounds. The cut was only shallow but Dean felt as though his whole chest was being immersed in boiling acid. "Fuck!"

"Another wonderful element of the drug is that it works almost right away." Zachariah added, tracing another line up the length of the boy's arm. "How's it feel, Dean?"

Dean moaned and whimpered in agony at the second cut. There wasn't much blood, but his nerves had become so sensitive that everything just hurt so much. Dean didn't believe it would take long before he'd turn made from the blinding pain.

Castiel was crying now. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls over a cliff. The angel could feel his mates pain, not physically but mentally and the blue-eyed boy's grace cried out for his mate. It wanted to sooth Dean and protect him. Castiel's nails were scratching at the marble floor in desperation. Another wave of tears chocked the young archangel and he shivered, like a cold, trapped animal.

"I want you to know, Dean. My son has formed a real attachment to you. Estiel really loves your fiery personality." Zachariah trailed the knife up the hunter's thigh and plunged it deep into the firm muscle, relishing in the cry he received because of it. "He'll be joining us soon, Estiel. He wants to be the first to have a slice at your soul, your perfect, untainted soul."

Dean wasn't concentrating on the vile words being spoken. His attention was on the hot spike of hurt sparking from the knife in his leg, which Zachariah was slowly turning, deep inside the flesh. A cold sweat had broken out on the back of the boy's neck now and his muscles were quivering from effort.

Castiel was breathing hard and his nails had moved on from the floor and were now digging into his palms, hard enough to draw blood. Castiel's lips and inner cheeks were also gnawed.

Zachariah removed the knife from it's tight hole and searched Dean's body for a new place to victimise. The elder's eyes lingered on the teen's face, admiring the hunter's wonderful green eyes. He considered gauging them out but decided against it. Dean's eyes were like stars, he wouldn't want to waste them by doing that. Instead, Zachariah moved towards the boy's abdomen.

The door to the throne room was suddenly thrown open and Estiel appeared. "They've all gone, Father. Michael's men have retreated. Only thirty of ours are dead but there are many injured."

Zachariah didn't turn to face his son. He was focused on drawing a small slit across Dean's lower stomach, just below his belly button. The archangel smiled as the teenager squirmed beneath him in an attempt to get away but the nails would allow not of it and the wounds in Dean's hands and feet were starting to reopen. "I saved his soul for you, Estiel. Just as you asked me to."

"Thank you Father." The son grinned widely, drinking in Dean's appearance as he moved towards them. "I have been looking forward to this for a while."

Castiel lunged at Estiel as much as possible inside his circle as the redhead passed. He wanted to intimidate the angel, show him that Dean was his. He could tell it wasn't working. No angel in a ring of holy fire could make others submit to him.

"Please." Dean begged, as he saw Zachariah point the knife vertically at his stomach. "No, please. Please, it hurts." The boy was crying. His tears ran down the length of his body, stinging any cuts they reached, mixing with his sweat on the way.  
"Oh Dean. You are so obedient like this, aren't you? So utterly delightful." Zachariah murmured, loud enough for Castiel to overhear as the bronze blade sank into the soft tissue of Dean's abdomen. "What do you think, Estiel? Does this make Mr Winchester appealing?"

Estiel's eyes were dark with lust. "Yes." He answered, his voice low with arousal. "Let me have him now, Father. I want to cut into him now."

Zachariah chuckled, nodding. "As you wish, son. But don't break him too quickly. I want Castiel to crumble first."

A strange feeling was erupting inside Dean. The boy didn't know how to describe it. The sensation burned. It burned not like acid but like fire, as though pure heat was exploding in his abdomen. Dean shifted, a worried look crossing his tired features. What had they done to him?

Estiel took hold of the bronze knife and ran his tongue along it, tasting the human's blood. He licked his lips, the red staining his mouth like no lipstick ever could. The angel went to chose a different instrument from the table, putting the knife down. He opted for a cattle prod and the end was like and ember, glowing red.

As Estiel drew closer, the heat inside Dean pulsed stronger. The angel's free hand came up to clamp on one of the boy's hips, a thumb rubbing over the hard muscles of the stomach. The heat throbbed, despising Estiel's touch. It sang out for Castiel, cried out in a hope Castiel would stop the monster. Slowly, the redhead licked a long stripe up the centre of Dean's tummy. The salt from his tears and sweat stung his tongue and if anything, this aroused Estiel even more.

The heat was repelled by this action and expanded through Dean's body, forcing Estiel away with one strong blast of energy.

The angel stumbled back, falling over the thrones and getting his back burnt by the holy fire in the process. "What the fuck?" Estiel exclaimed angrily, clenching his fists as the fire spread up his back and damaged his wings.

Zachariah lept off the throne he was sat on and reached for his son. "Estiel? What happened?"

The son shook his head, exasperated. "I don't know. I was thrown back by some invisible force. I have no idea what it was, but there was no way Dean could've done it."

The elder archangel turned to look at Dean, who was panting from the effort the heat had needed to get Estiel away. The boy's head was flopped down, his eyes shut even though he was very awake. Zachariah didn't bother to ask the hunter any questions, it was obvious he knew nothing. "How did he do that, Castiel?" The archangel demanded from the dark haired boy, instead. "How could Dean have possibly done that?"

Castiel, who had watched the entire event with awe, was as shocked as the rest of them. No way in hell did he know what just happened, but even if he did, he wouldn't have informed Zachariah of his knowledge. "I don't- know." Castiel rasped out, his throat raw with emotion.

The archangel made no answer, his expression showed he was deep in thought.

Estiel hobbled over to a throne and slumped down on the one of the end, a ugly look of pain plastered on his face. "Father, Castiel has to know something. Dean's his mate after all." He bit out stubbornly, not wanting to let Castiel get away that easily.

Zachariah ignored his son's bitching, his eyes not leaving Dean's being. The boy was much more of a mystery than he had originally believed. This Winchester was special, unlike any other human Zachariah had ever met before. "Call the rest of the garrison." The archangel ordered the angel guarding Dean on his left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The first angel the messenger found was Uriel. He stopped the large angel and passed on Zachariah's order. Uriel simply nodded, and left, without saying a word. Eventually, the rest of the troops were gathered and marching towards the throne room, Uriel leading the way.

"Enter my followers." Zachariah greeted. "Come around and let us all see Dean Winchester's soul together." Secretly, the archangel was concerned about what he was to find and felt more at ease with all these others behind him.

He could almost feel the power radiating off Dean now. As the angel drew nearer to the boy, it was almost as though the particles in the air were shaking from it.

Every being in the room had their full attention trained on the scene before them, silence cloaked the room.  
Castiel held his breath. He could hear his human heart beating loudly in his chest, adrenaline and anticipation putting him on the edge. The blue eyed boy felt a tingle in his grace, it was picking up the frequency of an unknown energy. Something new, something he didn't having any understanding of.

Dean had lifted his head up by this point and had seen all the other angels entering. Brilliant, he thought, I'm a freak show now, am I? He tensed as Zachariah approached him, knowing the archangel was going to get into his soul and not knowing exactly what that would entail. Quickly he glanced at his boyfriend, love and concern painted vibrantly in his mate's eyes. Castiel's grace was twisting, reaching out for him. Dean's eyes widened, he had never seen Castiel's grace before.

Before he knew it, Zachariah's hand had plunged into his chest.

The hunter arched his back in agony as white hot pain exploded inside him. He felt as though his body was being torn apart from the inside out. And it didn't help that the heat had risen up again. Dean felt as though his blood was igniting from how hot he felt.

Castiel flinched at the surge of pain that hit him through the bond between him and Dean. He gaped as his mate's eyes began to glow. Zachariah however, had his eyes closed to concentrate on searching the human's soul and didn't notice this latest development.

Dean's irises were emitting light like the sun. It looked like fusion. For Dean, it felt like fusion was taking place inside of him. The energy was becoming so great his insides tensed up, as though it was preparing for something. His soul really didn't like Zachariah violating it with his hand.

The surrounding air was erupting with light, in batches small glowing spheres vibrated across the room, with more appearing as every second passed.

Castiel glanced around the room. The followers of Zachariah were becoming very nervous, he could see that even Uriel was getting a funny feeling about this. Some of the angels at the back of the room were already fleeing out of fear.

Suddenly Zachariah came to a part of Dean's soul that was shining a brilliant white. It stood out from the oceanic blue of the rest of his soul. The piece pulsed and spat out heat as Zachariah touched it, stinging the archangel with its energy.

The muscles of Dean's body clenched and contracted tightly and the human's heart stop beating in that moment, his lungs seizing to breath. The glowing atoms in the air flew forwards, colliding with the human and being absorbed by his soul.

The soul was piercing through Dean's skin and was now completely on show to everyone in the room.

Castiel gasped lightly at the sight of Dean's soul. He saw the piece of pearly white, it was wrapped around Zachariah's hand, burning it up and Castiel could see the archangel's grace as it was being pulled, sucked from his vessel by this part of Dean's soul.

Over half of the angel's in the room had vanished now, flown away. Their leader was being drained of life and they didn't want to be next. Whatever this monster was before them, it was not to be underestimated.

Estiel stared in horror, crouched in the floor as his Father's empty vessel dropped to the floor, dead, his grace completely absorbed by the thing in Dean's soul. The parasite.

The whole room was shaking like it was under the effects of Earth's most powerful earthquake. Parts of the ceiling crumbled and fell down, crashing to the floor.

Dean noticed none this, though. The teenager was no longer in the room. His mind was somewhere else. He had been completely overcome by the sensations of pain, love and anger. This was more overwhelming than any orgasm the human had ever experienced. His heightened senses were no longer limited to just his body and it felt as though his soul had been infected with that drug.

In that moment, Dean Winchester died. His blood was no longer flowing, his organs starved of oxygen.

But the boy was more alive than he had ever been. His soul expelled the atoms all at once, with infinite amounts of force.

And the boy screamed.

It blew apart the room in an explosion of magnificent gold, blinding all the angels left behind. The force caused the thrones to simultaneously combust and for the walls to cave in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The aftermath was devastating.

The palace was completely destroyed.

The blow had caused Dean's cross to snap, letting the boy fall to his knees with exhaustion. He blinked, aching to his very core. The hunter wracked out a sob at seeing Castiel's body lying unmoving on the floor, surrounded by rubble.

Tears fell from Dean's closed eyes. Despair consuming him as he had never felt so alone.

Blood splattered across his face mixed with the salty drops.

The room still ripped apart with the sound of the boy's cries, still glowed. Slowly the light dispersed, disappearing into nothing and left the room dark. Utterly dark.

Dean opened his eyes. And despite the whites being almost completely red, they were still beautiful.

However, his irises were no longer his signature green.

They were gold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
The End. X


End file.
